An Eye for An Eye
by Jave2
Summary: The story is set after "Guardian Angel". Dempsey is in big trouble when a ghost from his past comes back to haunt him. Will Harry be able to help him, or will she become also a victim of his troubled past? How will this affect their working relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I've really enjoyed reading all of your fantastic D &M stories._

 _They've inspired me to write a story myself, but because of the language barrier (English isn't my first language), I was afraid of posting it._

 _Thanks to the encouragements of NightOwl22, and her feedback/suggestions/comments, I finally found the courage to post it. I really hope you will like the story, and that you'll let me know what you think of it. Please forgive me if my English isn't perfect, but I'm working on it!_

Prologue

 _Neither of them had noticed the hooded man across the street wearing a black sweatshirt. Only when Dempsey heard a male voice furiously shouting out his name, did he see him standing on their driveway. Shocked, he noticed that the man was pointing a shotgun at her!_

 _He drew his gun, and ran towards her to protect her. "Nooooo,… not her…!" he cried out in despair._

 _But it was already too late. He heard the loud bang. She looked startled at Dempsey wincing in pain and clutching her chest. He managed to catch her just before she fell. He sank to the ground next to the car, holding her tightly into his arms as if he could keep her alive by pressing her against his body. In no time her blouse was covered with blood, just like his shirt and his arm. He gently removed some hair from her face, to look into her eyes. Her gaze was fading away slowly, and he felt her body become weak in his arms._

 _Devastated, he called out her name, without noticing the growing tumult around him…_

Chapter 1: Counting down the days.

It was already late in the evening when Harry arrived at her house. She put her car keys and purse on the hallway table and hung her coat on the coat rack. She plonked on the couch in the living room, tired from the long and exhausting day but also satisfied that she had been able to accomplish all she had at the museum. Now she was home, she finally had some time to do some more research. She took one of her books and started reading. But she didn't get past the first page when her mind began to drift away.

The exhibition was due Saturday, which meant that she only had two more days to get things done. The professor seemed pleased with the preparations but, nevertheless, these last days were hectic. She really loved her work in the museum as history had always been a passion of hers. Ever since high school, it had fascinated her to explore and search how life on earth used to be in prehistoric time, and try to reconstruct parts of it. She was looking forward to the exhibition, even if it meant that her work at the museum was coming to an end. On the one hand she was looking forward to it, but on the other hand she felt quite anxious.

She was thinking how the peace and quiet in the museum was a pleasant change compared to the dangerous and exciting work at SI10. It also gave her the chance to put some distance from Dempsey for a couple of weeks, and sort herself out before working with him again. She wondered if it was normal for partners at the MET, who were working together intensively for such a long time, to start caring about each other the way she cared about him. Or was it because he was always so reckless and working with him was so intense? Sometimes she could still see the image of him lying on the floor, as if Crazy Joe had shot him. It all seemed so real, it still sent shivers down her spine, even now. Maybe these visions would disappear once started working with him again.

She wondered how Dempsey was doing in her absence. She hadn't heard anything from him since the day they closed Daish's case. Would he be missing her? Or had he been teamed up with another –probably male- partner and, would he like the change? She couldn't help feeling disappointed that she hadn't seen him or heard from him for so long. Only about two weeks ago he had practically begged her to come back and threatened to resign himself if she didn't return. Yet, he hadn't even contacted her once ever since! But, then again, even if he had tried to reach her, she hadn't been at home much as she had been very busy with her work. Another possibility, of course, was that he was working on a case –maybe an undercover job- and he didn't have the time or the opportunity to contact her.

She had no right to blame him. After all, she hadn't tried to contact him either! She'd justified it by blaming it on her work, she had just been too busy to call him. But, was that the truth, or was she fooling herself? Wasn't she just too proud to take the first step? Or was the real reason for her reticence that she was afraid to hear he was coping well without her? The thought made her anxious, but she quickly dismissed it - how terribly selfish of her! After all, she had abandoned him, so she had no right to be jealous. Either way, if he didn't show any interest in her work, why would she even bother to contact him? Next week she would see him again anyway and, deep down, she was really looking forward to it. She was silently counting down the days…

 _Her memories brought her back almost two weeks, after Daish drove his car into the water and Dempsey threatened to resign also if she didn't come back to SI10. At first, she didn't believe that he meant it, knowing how much he loved his job. But when he clumsily admitted that he didn't want to continue working at SI10 without her, she began to doubt. After all, only a few hours ago he had cried out from the top of his lungs at the museum that he needed her. And, as well then as now, he seemed quite genuine._

 _She was still struggling with her thoughts when she hesitantly picked up the RT to answer Chas's call. "This is Charlie Five to Control. Come in, please…" she responded, looking at her partner with uncertainty._

 _When she saw the broad, smug grin on his face, she couldn't suppress a smile. Yep, he had done it again! He'd managed to ease her into his reckless way. Damn you, Dempsey! How is it possible that you always manage to disrupt my life like that? And how is it possible that you succeed every time! The fact that she had answered the RT, however, didn't necessarily mean that she'd be able to come back! She also had to persuade Spikings, and that would only be possible if she was absolutely sure about her decision._

 _The entire ride to the office, she'd sat silently in the passenger seat. She had accepted his offer to drive her car, knowing she had to quickly make up her mind whether she wanted to come back or not. She kept struggling with her thoughts and feelings, and Dempsey seemed to have realised it too, as he drove slowly and in silence, giving her the opportunity to think things through. It was so bloody difficult! Whatever decision she made, it would affect them both and there would be no turning back!_

 _She tried to imagine the consequences if she decided not to come back. She knew her father would be more than happy for her to trade her dangerous job at SI10 for a safer and quieter in the museum. But would that work give her enough satisfaction after a while? She had been working there for a few days now, and she already missed the action and excitement of her work as a detective!_

 _And what about Dempsey? What would he do if she didn't come back? Would he actually resign also? She feared he would go back to New York, and then she would probably never see him again. Would she regret it for the rest of her life? There was a time when she wished he would return to his homeland. Yet, she was always goaded by him, for some strange reason. And now it was too hard for her to imagine a life without him. Sometimes, at home or even at work, her thoughts went out to him, without even realising it. How on earth could this ever happen? Did he think the same way about her?_

 _But what if she decided to come back and work at Dempsey's side again? Would things be the same as before and would she be able to cope with the fear of him getting hurt? Perhaps Joyce was right when she said that he had more chance of staying alive if she was at his side._

 _Another thought had crossed her mind and it annoyed her immensely. She had worked really hard to get this far in a men's world! And she didn't let anyone stop her before, not even her father, who had been so worried about her decision to join the police. Joyce had been right again. She would be absolutely mad to throw away her career over a man. No way, would she allow him to rule her life! After Robert, she had taken control over her life. She had become an independent woman and it was going to stay that way!_

 _By the time they arrived at the office, she'd regained her determination. She had to get a grip, put her emotions aside and look at things rationally. Just like she had always done before! She would negotiate her return to SI10 with Spikings, right after finishing the project at the museum. She estimated this would take her another two or three weeks. Enough time to let everything cool off and go back to normal. And then, she would go back to work with Dempsey, just like before. Hopefully Spikings would agree to it._

 _When they arrived at the office, the Chief Superintendent was already waiting for them, his face like a thundercloud! First, Dempsey got the full brunt of his rage. The boss expected him to explain why he had asked for Harry's help to arrest Daish. And, although everything had turned out rather well in the end, her partner had been given a serious scolding, as he had no authorisation to ask a civilian for help in a case! She felt sorry for Dempsey, but she was in no position to help him this time. To her surprise, however, he handled the situation very well. He must have realised that it was very important not to rub Spikings up the wrong way right now._

 _Then Spikings turned to her, and never had she felt her heart pounding so hard before. She decided not to beat around the bush and immediately make a case for her return. She knew that the boss always preferred to go straight to the point. But she'd never thought that he would give her such a hard time! He'd made her practically beg for her job back! She was very relieved when he finally agreed with her decision to return. He even granted her leave for up to two weeks to finish her work in the museum. After that time, he said he'd expect her back at SI10 with a clear head!_

 _As for working with Dempsey again, Spikings had more reservations. He knew very well that he had promised Makepeace two years ago that she only had to work with the brash Yank for one year. But he had never reconsidered that decision as he hadn't thought Dempsey would stay here that long, nor that they would become his best team of detectives. But maybe now the time had come to reassess that partnership._

 _At hearing Spikings' suggestion, both Dempsey and Makepeace had objected simultaneously. Neither of them wanted another partner. Harry couldn't imagine working with anyone else any more. In the past, she had worked with a few detectives, but never for a long time. And she'd never had so many challenges and so many successfully solved cases before, then with Dempsey. Meanwhile, she got used to his way of thinking and handling peculiar situations, even if he didn't always follow the rules. In fact, she even learned to interpret the rules differently at times, to Spikings dismay. By now, she thought he was the best detective she had ever known and the best partner she could possibly have. But, no way, that she would admit it to him as that wouldn't be good for his –already too big- ego!_

 _At first, Spikings had looked dubiously at them but, in the end he had given them the benefit of the doubt. It would only take two more weeks for her to finish her work at the museum, and then they would be reunited again. Until then, Dempsey would have to work with the other colleagues. She was confident he would manage though. When she left the office, he told her that he would count the days until her return. She had simply smiled at him, thinking that, in fact, he could be really sweet…sometimes. If only he meant it!_

Harry was startled from her reverie when she heard the shrill of her doorbell. It was already late at night and she hadn't been expecting company this evening. She laid her book on the coffee table, got up from the couch and went to the front door.

Could it be _him_? Her heart started beating a little faster with every step she came closer to the door. By the time she reached the door, she could already imagine seeing his face with his unmistakable mischievous grin. It would be typical for him, to visit her at this late hour. She even reckoned she should be grateful that he didn't just break into her house, like he often did! That man was full of surprises. But, the more it would have annoyed her earlier, the more she kind of liked it now, as there was never a dull moment with him around.

She made a mental note to remind him of the late hour, even though she knew it wouldn't have the slightest effect. When she turned the key and opened the door, she expected to look straight into his eyes, and hear him say "Hiya, Harry…!" with a cheerful voice.

Great was her surprise, when she looked into two other pairs of eyes that stared at her doubtfully. She certainly hadn't expected to see _them_ at her doorstep now, and she instantly got a very unsettling feeling…

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, thank you so much for the kind reviews. It certainly has encouraged me to continue!

Thanks again to NighOwl22 for the comments, to improve my writing.

I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews again.

* * *

Chapter 2: Un(h)armed?

Harry had so much hoped that Dempsey would be at her doorstep, and was slightly disappointed to look into the eyes of Spikings and Chas.

 _What would they be doing here at this hour? They already needed her at the office? Surely, they knew she wasn't supposed to come back until Monday! As the next two days, she would still be occupied with the last preparations for the exhibition at the museum. Or maybe something had happened? No, that's impossible. Joyce would surely have told her._

At Harry's request, Sergeant Joyce Hargraeves had kept her up to date on SI10's latest investigation and especially about Dempsey's whereabouts. Joyce had told her all about the big operation and how intense it had been at SI10 these last few days. All detectives had worked together to catch some major arms dealers. They had been occupied with surveillances, undercover operations, and ultimately the big raid on the warehouse yesterday evening where they had caught the arms dealers red-handed.

Harry had been musing about her work with SI10, and could imagine the atmosphere at the office during such a big case: the excitement, the action, the tension building up. It was at these moments when you could feel the adrenaline flowing through your entire body, and you were too wired to feel the fatigue. She regretted deeply that she wasn't involved in the case. But most of all she feared Dempsey would get himself hurt. She knew how reckless he could be at these moments. He absolutely had no restrictions when doing a raid. He'd just barge into the place and arrest every crook he could find on his way, regardless any possible danger around him. When she had reprimanded him about it for the umpteenth time after their last raid together, he had put his arm loosely over her shoulder and stated with broad grin "Well, partner, this is where you come in! I'm countin' on you to cover my back, and you can leave the rest to me." She had simply rolled her eyes at him, knowing it was pointless to argue with him about his recklessness.

Joyce had told her laughingly that Spikings kept a close eye on him and how frustrated Dempsey was, feeling the boss breathing down his neck the whole time. Upon hearing this, Harry had raised an eyebrow as she feared it would result either in the boss having a heart attack, or her partner going through the roof. Eventually, Spikings had him teamed up with Watson and Dave, hoping they would be able to keep him in check and restrain him if necessary. Nevertheless, Harry wasn't sure if they would be able to stop him from doing stupidities.

She knew that the big raid had taken place yesterday evening. She'd had that gnawing feeling all day that something had gone wrong. She couldn't concentrate at work, and she thought about going to the office to check on the operation. But she was afraid of the questions and laughter of her colleagues, and she didn't want to stir up the gossip even more, about her and her partner.

So, when Joyce had called her that evening to tell her everything had gone well and nobody had been badly injured, words couldn't have described the feeling of relief she'd felt. _It was all over, and he was safe!_ She wasn't in the least surprised to hear that Watson and Dave hadn't been able to restrain him. As a matter of fact they had let themselves be influenced by him, just like he had always managed to do to her while working together. In the end, Dempsey and Watson had ended up with some bruises and Dave had been shot in the arm. But, after all, it could have been a lot worse, she comforted herself. Harry gently shook her head - she could well imagine Dempsey's cavalier behaviour. _Would he ever change?_

Although Joyce had assured her that everything had gone well, she so wanted to see Dempsey to see for herself that he was unharmed. She'd had a strange gut feeling all day that something wasn't right, as if she could sense that he was in trouble.

And now, she had this unexpected visit from her boss and Chas! Spikings was certainly not in the habit of visiting his detectives at home if it wasn't really necessary. Even more odd was the fact that he was accompanied by Chas! So Harry had an anxious feeling when she saw them at her doorstep.

"Good evening, Sir. Chas," she greeted. Trying hard to disguise her trepidation, she stood to the side. "Please, come in. To which I owe this visit?"

"I'm afraid we have some bad news, Sergeant", Spikings said, his eyes darker than usual. Harry looked at Chas questioningly, but he avoided looking into her eyes. The grim tone in her boss' voice and Chas' reaction made her stomach clench.

 _Had Joyce hidden something for her about last night's raid?_

Spikings and Chas followed her to the living room. They both sat down on the couch while she took a seat facing them. Spikings was fidgeting his hands as he continued "It's about Dempsey. He didn't show up at work this morning. As a matter of fact, nobody has seen him since last night." He paused for a brief moment to see her reaction. "Early this morning, his car was found near the Albert Bridge. At first sight, it seemed as if it had been involved in an accident."

Harry's eyes were wide open and she brought her hand to her mouth "Oh my God! Is he alright? Has he been taken to hospital?"

Spikings ignored her reaction and carried on "I'm afraid there's more to it than that. Further investigation has pointed out that his car had been hit by another car. Deliberately or not, we don't know yet. But it was definitely a hit and run as the other car had fled away. And we've also found evidence of a gunfight, so the boys of forensics have investigated the scene thoroughly. They found Dempsey's gun on the street near the water, with empty chamber. We suspect he must have run out of bullets."

Harry had been listening to him in silence, and looked at him in disbelief. Dempsey and his gun were inseparable. She was convinced he even slept with the damn thing. He never would leave his gun behind unless… "And where is he now?" Harry asked with growing concern.

Spikings shook his head. "We don't know yet. As I said, no one has seen him since last night. Apparently he hasn't been at home all night. But we're watching his apartment, in case he turns up there again."

She picked up on the reserved glance that crossed between Spikings and Chas. _There's more, they were hiding something_. "What's wrong? What are you not telling me?"

"Harry…" Spikings hesitated for a moment, a deep frown forming on his forehead. "There were some traces of blood found in Dempsey's car and also on the street."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Is it Dempsey's?"

Spikings confirmed. "Yes, according to forensics..."

Upon hearing this, Harry's blood drained from her face and she felt sick to her stomach. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away, trying hard to hold her composure in front of her boss and Chas.

Spikings continued. "I can assure you that we will do everything we can to find him. After all, Dempsey is one of us. And you know what he's like, he's a fighter!" The boss tried to reassure her. "As for now, we don't know exactly what has happened or who was involved. But we are following every possible lead."

At that point, Chas came back into the living room, after fetching a glass of water for her in the kitchen. He confirmed with determination. "All of the guys are trying to find him, Harry. But maybe you can help us, as you know him best. Can you think of a place where he would go to, if he's in trouble?"

With trembling hands, Harry took the glass Chas offered her. She gently took a sip of water, trying hard to think. "Besides his apartment, my place or the office, I can't think of any other place. But if he's injured, I'd say someone would have taken him to hospital?"

Chas shook his head. "No, we've already contacted all hospitals in the near vicinity, but he hasn't been hospitalized. They will contact us immediately, however, if he shows up there or if someone brings him in."

They were silent for a while, thinking about the other possibility but neither of them dared to mention it, except for the Chief Superintendent. "We have also contacted the morgue, but nobody matching Dempsey's description has been brought in."

Makepeace let out a sigh of relief, but Spikings continued straightforward. "And we've had divers searching the Thames around the Albert Bridge area, but they've found nothing either. They will continue their search in the morning."

Harry looked at him with panic in her eyes. She refused to think that maybe he was dead. However, taking into account all the facts, there was indeed a possibility that he hadn't survived. She tried hard to hold her composure and she remembered her partner's words after the murder on her best friend Sarah Hacket over a year ago. _You have to stand back and think like a cop_ , the words echoed in her head as if she could actually hear his voice. She tried to focus on the investigation, it was the only way she could help him right now. In her mind, she went through all the information she just received and searched for any possible leads. As long as she kept her mind busy, it was easier to put up a brave front in front of Spikings and Chas.

"What about the other car?" she asked with trembling voice.

Spikings replied "A few miles down the road the police found a car which was completely burnt out. We don't know yet for sure if this is the other car, but all evidence points in that direction. Unfortunately, the car had been reported stolen yesterday morning, and there were no traces or fingerprints found in it."

She let out a deep sigh. _Oh no, another dead end._ "Were there any witnesses?"

Chas shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, we don't have any witnesses so far. The local police questioned the whole neighbourhood, but no one saw anything. Maybe they're afraid of possible reprisals." He paused briefly to look at her. "Some people believe they heard some noise late at night, but they didn't even bother to take a look outside! It must have been around 3 AM, so the streets were probably deserted."

"What on earth was he doing there at that time at night?" she exclaimed.

Chas responded. "We had celebrated the successful closing of the case. Dempsey also had a few drinks, but he certainly wasn't too drunk to drive. At least, he reckoned he was still able to drive home."

Harry stubbornly continued to search for a lead to her partner's attackers. "Do you have any idea if he was followed or threatened by someone, lately? Maybe someone Dempsey had previously arrested and wanted to take revenge? Or do you know if there's been someone recently released or escaped from prison, who had a grudge against him?"

"If he was followed or threatened by someone, he certainly hasn't mentioned it to any of us. But, nevertheless, we are looking into this." Spikings confirmed. "I've also made some inquiries overseas, with the NYPD. So far, we haven't received any useful information".

Again there was an awkward silence. She'd run out of questions, but they had so little information to go on with. No witnesses, no suspects, no fingerprints… nothing, besides the unsettling news that he was missing and he was probably injured.

 _What on earth had happened to him? But even more disturbing, where could he be?_

Spikings looked at his watch "We'd better go back to the office. Maybe someone has come up with a lead. I can assure you that finding Dempsey is our top priority at the moment. I've requested help from other departments to cover other major cases on our docket, so we can concentrate on recovering him."

"Sir, I'm coming to the office with you, I want to help search for him!" Harry stood and went to fetch her coat and shoes. "I can't just sit here and do nothing".

But before she had the chance to leave the room, Spikings stopped her. "No Sergeant, you'd better stay at home. Maybe Dempsey will try to contact you. After all, I think you'll be the first person he would come to if he's in trouble, don't you think?"

Harry was unsure. She didn't want to just stay at home. She needed to do something for her partner, to search for him! But on the other hand, she knew that Spikings was right. Her partner had no one else in London where he could go for help. So, eventually she gave in and decided to stay at home, after Spikings had solemnly promised to notify her _immediately_ if there were any new developments in the investigation.

Once Spikings and Chas had left, it was as if Harry could feel the earth slip from under her feet. She sat on the couch, staring blankly ahead and recalled the information she had just received. It all seemed so unreal. It felt as if she was in the middle of a terrible nightmare, and she only wanted it to end as soon as possible. Her work at the museum suddenly wasn't of any importance any more. What only a few hours ago had been her main occupation, had now faded into the background. The only thing that mattered now was to find out what had happened to her partner, and where he could be. She cursed herself for having abandoned him when he apparently had needed her most.

 _Oh God, I should never have left him alone! If I had been with him, together we may have been able to stand up to his attackers! Maybe I could have prevented this?_

She'd never felt so helpless before. Normally she always knew how to conduct an investigation or she relied on Dempsey to come up with an idea, no matter how crazy his ideas could be. But now, she couldn't think straight and he wasn't there to help her. She so wanted to pick up the phone and dial his number, as she had done so often before. Only this time, she knew she wouldn't hear his familiar voice on the other end of the line. This time, he wouldn't be able to come and think things through with her. He wasn't there, to encourage her to 'think like a cop'. She was on her own, for the most difficult task of her career. Would she ever hear his voice again? Would she be able to look in his soft eyes, and see his mischievous grin when he'd said something cheeky to her?

It wasn't until now that she realised how much she depended on him. Sometimes it seemed as if they had become each other's shadow, over the years. His moves had become hers, her thoughts had become his and vice versa. They didn't need words to understand each other and to know what the other would think or do. Mostly a single glance was enough to know what she had to do. She recalled the gnawing feeling she'd had yesterday and she realised how much she had failed him.

After a while of endless thinking and worrying, she broke down. She had held her composure while Spikings and Chas were there, but now she could no longer hold back the tears. She lay down, curled up on the couch and started sobbing uncontrollably. After a long time, she finally fell asleep on the couch, exhausted and feeling completely numb.

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again. Thank you very much for the nice comments on the second chapter. I hope you're ready for number three. Please let me know if you like this one as well.**_

 _ **Many thanks to NightOwl22, for the feedback and support! How about another cliffhanger? ;-)**_

 _ **I wish you all a nice Super Saturday, and a splendid weekend!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Angel eyes

 _The previous night_

It was already late at night. Dempsey felt exhausted as he drove to his apartment, after having a few drinks with the colleagues to celebrate the successful closing of the case. He'd had trouble coping with this last case. The undercover operation had led to a number of sleepless nights of heavy surveillance, but most of all he had missed Harry by his side badly. Good thing she was due back next week. He'd manage to survive another couple of days without her. Although he had wanted to call her or visit her these past days, the case had kept him so busy, he'd barely had time to breathe. Plus he didn't want to disturb her. Or maybe he was just afraid to contact her. He didn't want to put any pressure on her right now. And besides, she hadn't contacted him either, had she? _Had she changed her mind about coming back, after all?_ The thought made him shiver.

He suddenly felt the strong desire to call her, but feared she would be asleep. He made a mental note to call her tomorrow to ask her about the exhibition. She apparently appreciated it when he showed interest in her work. Not that it really interested him in the slightest. _Dinosaurs are extinct anyway_. He would never understand why she was so captivated by that stuff.

He drove his car in the direction of the Albert Bridge. It was still warm outside, despite the late hour. The streets were quiet and peaceful, and there was no traffic at all. He was totally relaxed, enjoying the drive while listening to his favourite music of Neil Young, when all of a sudden he saw from the corner of his eye a car approaching him at full speed. It came right up to him, ramming into the driver's side. He'd responded immediately by hitting the brakes but was unable to avoid the collision. Thanks to his quick response, the car had missed the door and slammed instead into the nose of his Mercedes. Still, the impact had been huge. Enough to make him lose control of the steering wheel and send his car spinning around over the pavement, to finally come to a brutal stop against the railing of the bridge. Dempsey wasn't wearing his seat belt, causing his head to smash hard against the steering wheel. He suffered a deep cut above his eyebrow, the wet, sticky blood streaming freely down his face. He felt dizzy. Luckily, he hadn't lost consciousness.

It took him a while to come back to his senses. His whole body ached from the collision. He tried to move, but his right leg was stuck. He desperately tried to get out of the car, wringing and pulling his leg to set it free, hurting his knee in the process as he cried out in pain. He was lucky enough not to have a broken leg, but he had to get out of the car as quickly as possible. He wasn't even sure whether it had been an accident or an assault. He suspected the latter.

The railing prevented him from opening the car door along the driver's side, so he climbed over the gearbox and handbrake to the passenger seat, suppressing the pain on his right knee. With great effort, he managed to get out of the car through the passenger door. He remained close to the ground and, drawing his gun, he immediately took shelter behind his car.

He could see the other car a bit further down the road, its nose dented. There was no sign of the driver, and he saw no one else on the street either. The place was deathly quiet and seemed deserted. He waited and spied around for any unusual movement. Everything remained silent. Carefully, he pulled himself up using the car door. He limped around his car, steadying himself on the bonnet, always keeping tabs on the other vehicle. There was still no movement, so slowly he approached it, never lifting the aim of his gun off the car.

Then, he heard a sudden shot and the buzz of the bullet as it flashed past his head. He quickly dove to the ground and fired back.

Another shot echoed from farther away. Dempsey felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. His hand flew to that shoulder, warm blood seeping through his shirt. He cursed, wincing in pain. He knew the first gunman was squatting behind the car, but Dempsey couldn't see where the second shot had come from. He counted at least two men shooting at him. He had no other cover but his car, and realised he was just a sitting duck. Quickly, he scanned the surroundings in order to find a way out. There was only one way he could see. He aimed his gun in the direction of the car and started firing as he retreated towards the river as fast as he could. It didn't take long for him to run out of bullets. The next thing he knew, his gun was on the ground as he felt a sneering pain in his right forearm. Another bullet had hit him.

Dempsey let himself fall into the river, and dove as deep as he could. Luckily he was a good swimmer. The wound on his shoulder hurt like hell, but he couldn't focus on that right now. He had to swim for his life. He swam towards the bridge to find shelter. Darkness was his companion. Silently, and with extreme caution, he surfaced under the bridge, hiding behind a pillar. He kept still in the water, listening for any sounds. _Were they still looking for him?_

He soon had confirmation when he heard some muted male voices. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he could tell they were looking for him. He could only hear a few words here and there, enough to realize something that made him shudder. _They were American!_

Was his past coming to haunt him again? They certainly knew what they were doing. Were they professionals, sent here to kill him? He held his breath, and stayed still in the water for as long as possible. The water felt really cold even in the summer, but it softened the pain in his shoulder and arm slightly. Then everything became silent, only a sole car passed by. _Was it safe again?_

It didn't take long for his body to start trembling uncontrollably. He had to get out of the water or he risked going into hypothermia. He listened attentively while he swam to shore. With the little strength he had left he hoisted himself out of the water. For a moment he lay at the river bank catching his breath. Then he got up and stumbled in the direction of the street away from the river, walking along a big concrete wall with buildings above it. He staggered on, leaning against the walls and trying hard not to fall over. His body ached all over. His wet clothes stuck to him, making him feel even colder. He didn't know where he was nor where he could go.

He certainly couldn't go to his apartment, it wouldn't be safe. And a hospital was out of the question. Those would be the first places the killers would be looking for him. The office was not an option either -too far away and probably deserted at this time. He had no clue who the gunmen were or where they could be, so he wouldn't be able to identify them.

He walked around aimlessly for a while. He was running out of strength as he arrived at a smaller bridge, where he found an old blanket and a cardboard. The blanket was dirty and frayed and smelled like sweat and urine. It made him want to vomit, but nevertheless he wrapped it around himself to warm up as best as he could. He flopped down on the cardboard, leaning against the bridge wall and pressing his hand against his aching shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. His muscles started convulsing violently. He was now shivering uncontrollably and his teeth rattled from the chilly temperature. He tried to no avail to warm up by wrapping his arms around himself and rubbing his body.

In New York he would know where to go. He had quite a few hiding places and he could rely on family and friends who would help him out. It'd been two years since he had seen his family. Would he ever see them again? A shiver ran down his spine. As he thought of them, he realised how much he had missed them.

Here in London he didn't know many people. Only Harry might be able to help him, but he dismissed the thought quickly. If indeed they were professional hit men, he would be putting her in danger. He couldn't get her involved in this, he cared way too much about her.

He thought about his partner. He had been really looking forward to working with her again. Despite his discomfort, he couldn't suppress a smile at the thought of the gorgeous looking lady who'd stuck by his side for almost two years. Who would have thought he would actually enjoy working with her? With a woman, for Christ's sakes!

His mind wandered back two years ago, when he arrived in London…

 _Two days in the stupid city and he was yet to see the sun. To top off, he had pissed off his boss yet again and the rule book that was his partner wasn't giving him a break. It was a fact, now. He had been destined to hell on earth…_

 _Damn you, O'Grady! Couldn't you've picked another country with a warmer climate and some hot chicks instead of this ice queen hovering around him all the time? A barking boss he could cope with, he was used to that in New York too. But a broad as a partner? No he couldn't take that! What the hell do they know about criminals and how to handle them? They were much too sensitive for that, and they didn't know how a criminal mind functioned. And on top of that, they didn't have the physical capabilities that were required for the job._

 _If he would just annoy her enough she would finally give up working with him, he thought. And then he could get another partner. If Spikings was a little more reasonable he would give him a male partner instead. Surely the boss must realise too, that broads aren't capable of doing this kind o' work!_

 _But to his big surprise she didn't give up. She stood by him where even male partners would have dropped out. Yeah, he had to admit she really had guts! The way she'd backed him up in extremely dangerous situations were beyond his expectations. She followed his wild hunches and learned to deal with his brash and sometimes rude behaviour. He never had expected this from "Lady Harriet"._

 _Besides that, she turned out to be quite bright too, although he would never admit that to her. Between his nose and her brains, her wit and his muscles, they turned out to be a winning team after all. No one could deny that, not even Spikings._

 _To his delight and Spikings' frustration the rule book had slowly disappeared. Of course they continued arguing and fighting with each other. Their colleagues knew that was inevitable. Their bickering in the office made Spikings go crazy sometimes, but as long as they'd get results he endured it._

 _Apart from Harry and their colleagues, he didn't bother to meet other people. What was the point, anyway? He would only be here for a short time. But time passed by, and without even realising it one year became two, and he still hadn't heard anything from O'Grady! But he couldn't care less, as long as he had Harry's company at work and recently also in his spare time. She made him forget about his troubled past and, unknowingly, she gave him some joy in life again! It was strange and somewhat confusing, to feel this way again after all these years._

 _He couldn't deny there was some sort of physical attraction between them. After all, she was a gorgeous looking woman! But having sex with her would spoil everything between them and he had started to respect her too much for that. As for a serious relationship, he realised that she –a high-classed, sophisticated lady- was far beyond his reach. Besides, he had made himself a promise five years ago, that he wouldn't start a serious relationship ever again... And he didn't intend to break his promise. Not now, not ever! But he kept flirting with her. He knew she hated it, and it would keep her on a safe distance. And to his amusement, she always gave a quick retort on his flirting and his suggestive remarks. It really kept him going._

 _They had been through a lot together and he felt at ease with her, despite their different background. He thought he knew her pretty well. Until the day, like a bolt from the blue, she handed in her resignation! He had no idea what had got into her as there hadn't been any signs or major hassles lately. He tried to talk to her, but she couldn't even give him a plausible explanation about why she left. She only assured him that he hadn't done anything wrong, this time. As if that could bring any consolation…_

 _At work, Joyce Hargraeves tried to measure up with Makepeace, but she failed miserably. And he didn't have it with her…, that unique connection as he had with Harry. No matter how hard Hargraeves tried, it would never be the same. Maybe it was because he didn't give her a fair chance? But even if he did, there was no way that she could replace Harry! Actually, nobody was able to replace her! He'd never met anyone like her before. Was it her stubbornness? Or the way she survived in this men's world? Or the way she was able to handle him? He couldn't explain why, but she had managed to earn his deepest respect. Sergeant Makepeace was quite a personality and she turned out to be the best partner he'd ever had. She even had a good influence on him as she somehow smoothed his rough edges a bit. And she was able to calm him when he was about to explode. Something no one else had ever succeeded._

 _Rather than to settle in self-pity, he had tried to focus on the job in order not to think about her. But in everything he did and everywhere he went, he felt her absence. And that feeling got stronger every single day! This whole fuckin' city wasn't the same without her. It felt like a part of him was missing. Damn, it was so disturbing how he had become dependent on her. He hadn't even realised it until she had handed in her resignation. Without her, his whole world collapsed. Realising it was one thing, but admitting it to her was yet something else…!_

 _Only after a while, he finally found the courage to confess her that he needed her. But it wasn't until he threatened to resign also, that she decided to come back. In the mean time, he'd already thought about what he would do if she didn't return, and he could only see one other option: he would book the first flight back to New York. For in England, things wouldn't be the same without Sergeant Makepeace._

 _He still could feel the relief after their meeting with Spikings. It wouldn't be long before she came back and everything would become normal again! The past weeks, he had been looking forward to her return. And now it was only a matter of days…_

He woke up from his reverie by the burning pain in his shoulder. He could stand the pain in his arm, but that bloody shoulder was aching terrible! And his head was about to explode! The whole world was spinning around, and he felt so damn nauseous as if he had to throw up any time. He presumed he probably suffered from concussion. He decided to rest for a couple of hours and then go to the office. Spikings would know what to do and how to protect him. He couldn't go to Harry as he didn't want to endanger her and drag her into this mess.

As he was lying under the bridge, he felt really cold and started shivering again. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him, trying to get at least a little warmer. The pain in his shoulder had become unbearable, and he felt his strength going quickly. He felt so very tired, his eyes blinking shut. He desperately tried to stay awake and fought to keep his eyes open, by blinking and trying to focus on his surroundings. He would take some rest, but he couldn't allow himself to fall asleep or to pass out. That would be too dangerous out here on the street, with these killers around! Just a few hours, and his colleagues would be in the office again.

In the mean time, he tried to keep his mind occupied by thinking of Harry. He could imagine her face with her beautiful pale blue eyes and her soft smile, and with her blond hair blowing in the wind… She looked just like an angel. He smiled at the thought and felt the warmth it brought him.

Eventually everything went black…

Some time later footsteps approached him. A man stopped in his tracks when he saw Dempsey lying under the bridge. He was still on the cardboard, wrapped in the blanket. He didn't move. Was he asleep or was he unconscious? Or was he dead? The man bent over him to get a closer look. His eyes opened wide the moment he recognized him!

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you again for the nice comments on the previous chapter. They encourage me to continue!**_

 _ **Special thanks to NightOwl22, for giving me the necessary feedback.**_

 _ **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews again.**_ _ **Find the 'Knight'! ;-)**_

 _ **Happy Easter to everyone!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : A Knight in shining armour**

It was already late at night when Harry stirred and woke up. Her position on the couch was most uncomfortable. The first thing she noticed was a terrible ache on her back and neck, then she noticed she was still fully dressed. Sitting up with difficulty, she straightened her back and massaged her neck.

It was still dark out on the street, and it took a few moments for her eyes to get used to the absence of light. They felt gritty and swollen, and she had a terrible headache. At fist she couldn't remember what had happened and why she had been asleep on the couch. She couldn't recall she had been drinking too much. Slowly, the memories began trickling back.

 _Had it been a nightmare, or did she really have a visit form Spikings and Chas, telling her the dreadful news about Dempsey?_

Turning on the side lamp, she looked around trying to find a clue. She blinked against the sudden brightness. The clock on the mantel showed it was 2 AM. She was expected back at the museum around 8 AM, but she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate. Instead, she'd rather go back to SI10 office, to help search for Dempsey. She realised that the professor wouldn't be pleased about it, so close to the big day of the exhibition, but she could only hope he'd understand. She wouldn't make herself very useful in the museum now, anyway. Not while her partner was missing!

There was a sudden noise at the back door. _Was that what had woken her up?_ At first she thought it was the wind, but then she heard it again. Someone was knocking gently. Who could be at her door at this hour, and why the _back_ door?

What if it was Dempsey? Her heart started to beat faster. She knew it was unlikely. It wasn't like him at all to knock at the back door. He'd either ring the bell or just break into the house.

Warily, she took her gun out of her purse and cautiously approached the door. Fortunately Spikings had given it back to her earlier that evening, stating that she would return within a few days anyway, and that she might need it since her partner apparently had been attacked and there was a possibility that his attackers were also looking for her. She had to promise the boss she would call him immediately if there were any signs that she was in danger too. He already had to search for one of his detectives, and he couldn't afford to lose two!

She tried to look through the window, but it was too dark to see anything. The light inside the house made her an easy target, so she turned it off and crossed the kitchen, making her way towards the source of the noise.

She stood at the door, her hand on the knob, but she didn't open it. "Who's there?"

There was no answer. She waited for a moment, but everything remained silent.

Carefully she opened the door, holding her gun in front of her. She pressed her back against the wall, peering around the door frame and scanning her backyard for movement. Unable to see anything, she stepped outside to get a better view. She cursed for not having a light in the back yard. Dempsey had warned her several times about that. He had insisted repeatedly that she should install a better lock on that door, and that she ought to ' _light the hell up the backyard'_. Damn! He had been right, as usual. After all, he was an expert at breaking into places! She'd always been furious with him every time he broke into her flat, but it'd never stopped him from doing it over and over again. He would just break into a mischievous grin and casually point out how 's _he still hadn't proofed her door properly'._

She took cover behind one of the pillars of the small back porch, while her eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was a peaceful night. It was still quite warm outside despite the cool breeze that was coming up. She was beginning to think her mind had been playing tricks on her, when all of a sudden she saw a movement to the right, next to the old oak.

"Hold it right there!" she ordered firmly, pointing her gun in that direction. "Put your hands in the air, and step out in the open slowly!"

A silhouette materialized from behind the tree, hands half way in the air. Gun trained squarely on the person, she tried hard to recognize the man who trudged towards her. She turned on the dim light in the porch to get a better look.

He looked unkempt, his face unshaven and covered in grey dirt. His long, greasy hair draped from under his faded cap. His ragged clothes were covered with paint stains and there were holes in his worn-out shoes. Even from a distance, she could smell the stench of him -a mixture of sweat, cigarette smoke and alcohol.

He ogled her and appeared to be very nervous, his eyes darting around as if fearing someone might find him there. It seemed like he was about to run away at any moment. He looked somewhat familiar to her. _Where had she seen him before?_ She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked.

But he didn't answer the question. Instead he asked her with a muffled voice "You're James' partner, aren't you?"

She hesitated to answer. She looked at him thoroughly, trying to figure out if she could trust him. Obviously he knew Dempsey. Suddenly she remembered where she had seen him before. He was one of Dempsey's informants!

She lowered her gun with caution "Yes, I am. And you are one of his informants, aren't you?"

He looked at her and nodded slowly.

"If you're looking for Dempsey, he's not here" she said. She wasn't going to spill the beans just yet. After all, she had no idea why that man had come to see her. She knew Dempsey had a good rapport with him. He always took _Dan's_ side. That's right! Yes, now she remembered his name.

Dan responded "I know. I need to talk to you, it's urgent!" He looked around again, making sure no one could hear him. She wondered if he felt threatened by her. She knew how reserved he could be, as he always wanted to talk with no one other than Dempsey. He was a loner and lived on the streets but, as far as she knew, he never actually left his comfort zone. And now, to her big surprise he was there, speaking with _her_ , miles away from his familiar environment. Whatever it was he needed to say seemed important.

She hesitated about inviting him in. The idea seemed completely unappealing, but she thought he would be more at ease in her house. He seemed harmless, so putting away her reservations, she motioned him into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

He shook his head. She thought he probably craved something stronger than tea.

"It's about James" he whispered barely audible.

Harry's eyes opened wide, she was fully alert now. Her heart started beating faster. Finally a lead! "Dempsey? Do you know something about him? Do you know where he is?"

Suddenly Dan was quite restless again. He stepped to the door and looked outside "Sshhht, not so loud!" he whispered with panic in his eyes.

"All right, all right, calm down", she tried to reassure him, gesturing with both hands for him to sit on a chair. She needed for him to relax so he could tell her everything he knew about Dempsey's whereabouts.

Careful he sat down on the edge of one of the kitchen chairs.

In a soft voice Harry tried again "Your name is Dan, isn't it? I'm sorry if I scared you. But I really need to know everything. Where is Dempsey?" She tried to keep her excitement in check not to scare him off.

Dan didn't respond immediately. So she pleaded more forcefully "I'm really worried about him. If you know something, please tell me!"

Dan nodded and whispered "I know where he is."

Harry looked at him incredulously, signs of relief visible on her face. "Where is he? Is he alright? Did he send you here?"

Dan sighed and looked down, shaking his head slowly. "Actually he didn't want me to come here, but I knew no one else who could help him."

Harry was confused. _Why didn't Dempsey come to see her himself, and why does he need help?_ "Dan, you have to tell me what happened, and where he is!" She was almost losing her mind, but she knew she had to remain calm. She didn't want to scare him away. It was her only option to get any information about her partner.

"How do I know for sure if I can trust you? I don't trust anyone from the police!" Dan responded, watching her through narrowed eyes.

"Dempsey is also a detective and you trust him, don't you?"

"Yes, but he's different. He understands about life and about people, probably because he's been through a lot himself." Dan replied pensively.

"Has he ever told you about his past?" Harry asked surprised. Dempsey had never told her anything about his past, he'd always avoided the subject carefully.

Dan chuckled. "He's not exactly a man of many words, is he? You know, people say a lot of things, sometimes way too much. But it's what they _don't_ say, that really matters. Look into their eyes, and they will tell you more than words will ever do. You can see in his eyes that James has been through a lot in his life, maybe too much than is good for him…" he said mysteriously.

Harry stared at him, speechless. The dark tone in his voice made her anxious, but she was struck by the content of his words. She had never expected this from a man like Dan, and he seemed to know more about her partner than she did. She knew he was eccentric and some sort of an artist, who preferred to live on the streets. But obviously, there was more to this man than the eye could see. Perhaps that's why he and Dempsey got on well.

Dan stood up and took a deep breath. "Alright, I have no choice but to trust you as James needs help and fast! I'll take you to him. He told me he's in great danger, so we must be very careful and make sure we're not being followed!"

Harry hurried to put on her shoes and her coat. Then she took her purse and fished out her car keys. They looked around to see if the coast was clear and, after making sure the street was deserted, they rushed to her car.

Dan told her where to go and she drove fast, constantly looking in her rear-view mirror to check whether they were being followed. He guided her from one street to another, until they came to an area she wasn't familiar with. She knew the neighbourhood by reputation and realised it wasn't the safest area in London. There were many squats, where tramps and addicts were living. She noticed the streets were covered with garbage, and a person seemed to be sleeping on a sole bench. She didn't feel at ease and if it wasn't for Dan, she would never have driven in that area at this time of night. She hoped they would drive past it quickly, but to her horror Dan instructed her to park her car in a deserted alley, telling her they would go on foot from there.

Suddenly, it struck to her that she hadn't told anyone where she was going and in with who. And she didn't really know Dan. _Could she trust him? What if this was a trap?_ Her heart started beating faster and she spied around if she could find a quick way out of there. Behind Dan's back, she cautiously opened her purse and reached for her gun. Maybe it wouldn't be sufficient, but at least it made her feel safer.

It was only a short walk when they approached an old dilapidated building. The windows were boarded up with wood boards. The worn-out door hung crooked from its broken hinges. Dan quickly glanced around before he opened the door by lifting it to one side with great effort. Harry's nostrils were immediately assaulted by a musty and smoky smell from inside the building. She hesitated for a brief moment, but then followed Dan into the dampness of the chilly house. As she stepped inside, every muscle in her body was tensed up, and she held her gun tighter, while she was scanning the room for any movements or signs of danger.

 _Was Dempsey really in there? Or was it an ambush?_ The thought made her shiver. The place was dimly lit, as there clearly was no electricity. She nearly stumbled over some bricks which lay on the ground. In the faint light she could distinguish some paintings or graffiti on the walls. They looked rather strange but not bad at all, she thought.

Under a gigantic chimney stood a barrel where a lively fire burned inside. It provided some light and heat to the humid place. There was no furniture, except for a table and two cracked chairs next to an old car seat. _Dan actually lived in this place?_ On the floor there were some empty bottles, and on top of the table there was another bottle wrapped up in paper. There was no bed, only a big hammock in the middle of the place.

There seemed to be someone lying in the hammock. When Harry got closer, her hands flew to her mouth. It was Dempsey! She instantly forgot about any potential danger, and focussed on her partner.

He didn't look good at all. He wasn't moving and appeared very fragile. His wet hair stuck to his forehead. She wasn't even sure he was breathing. Blood seeped through a bandage on his forehead. His shirt was also covered in blood, and she couldn't suppress a sharp gasp "Oh my God, Dempsey!" She touched his forehead. It was burning!

Aghast, she looked at Dan for further explanation "What on earth has happened to him?"

Dan was standing by her side fidgeting with the hem of his dirty shirt as he glanced at her "I don't know exactly. I just found him lying under a bridge early this morning. There was blood all over his shirt and for a moment I thought he was dead. But then I saw he was still breathing. It took me a while to wake him up. I wanted to call an ambulance, but he refused. He mumbled something about a shooting and two American hit men. He didn't even let me get help!"

Dan shook his head, getting emotional by the memory. He took the bottle from the table, and took a big gulp.

Harry encouraged him to continue "What did you do then?"

Dan took another gulp, and wiped his mouth clean on his sleeve.

"I couldn't leave him on the street, but he was too heavy... So I went to get a friend, and together we carried him to this place. My friend used to be a doctor, some time ago. But he'd started drinking after some misfortune and ended up living on the street. He's a good man, though, and he's helped me before. _Doc_ –that's how we call him over here- removed the bullets out of James' shoulder and arm and managed to stop the bleeding. He told me to keep him warm, so I lit the fire. He wouldn't stop shivering."

Dan paused to take yet another gulp. His hands werd trembling when he continued. " _Doc_ didn't have any sedatives or antibiotics to treat the wounds. No license, no access, you know… We put some antiseptic on the wounds and gave him a few painkillers we got from the drugstore. I had some money stashed for booze, but I figured I could spare some to help James. It was very painful…,he cried out in agony and then passed out from the pain. After that, Doc told me to keep a close eye on him and we could only wait and hope that he would recover…."

Harry looked at him in horror. She could only imagine how painful it must have been for Dempsey.

Dan sighed and took another gulp, offering her the bottle as well but she waved it away.

"But this afternoon his condition got worse. His fever went up and eventually he lost consciousness. James was dead set not to get you involved in this, but I just didn't know what else to do under the circumstances…"

Harry kept listening to the older man, placing her hand on Dempsey's forehead again. He certainly had a high fever!

She tried to wake him, but he didn't move. She realised she couldn't wait any longer. She had to take the risk and take him to hospital straight away. His life depended on it. After all, there were too many hospitals in London for the hit men to observe them all. She knew a small private hospital where he could be well protected by SI10.

She told Dan her decision to drive him to hospital immediately! He hesitated at first, but the blond detective was very determined. And glancing at his friend, he realised the poor man's condition was deteriorating so fast that they couldn't afford to waste any more time. Besides, James was unconscious so he wouldn't be able to object anyway.

When Harry went to get her car, she first made a brief telephone call to Spikings to arrange protection for Dempsey. Together with Dan she carried him to her car and laid him on the backseat. Although he was in really bad shape, she felt relieved to have found him alive!

She kept glancing at him through her rear-view mirror as she drove, weaving through the light traffic. She didn't know exactly how serious his condition was, but it certainly didn't look good. She had a punching feeling in her stomach, fearing she would lose him after all! She managed to put her feelings aside and focussed on driving the car as fast as she could.

"Damn it Dempsey, why didn't you just ask for help sooner? You stubborn fool! You'd rather have yourself killed than to ask for help!"

She cursed him, but immediately regretted her anger when she saw him in the mirror again. She certainly wasn't used to see him like this. He was always so strong and confident, and feared by many criminals. Sometimes he could intimidate them just by looking at them. It occurred to her that she always felt safe when he was around. No matter how dangerous the situation would be, she could always rely on him to get them both in safety again. And he was always there to protect her. She used to take it for granted. Now she could only hope that _she_ would be able to save _him_ this time.

"Hang on. We're almost there!" She talked to him in case he could hear her, just to reassure him. Or was it rather to reassure herself?

The entire ride he was lying motionless on the backseat of the car, without even responding to her. His breathing was shallow, making her fear he wouldn't even make it to hospital. Only now and then, when there was a bump on the road, he moaned weakly. She tried to avoid the big bumps but was too anxious to slow down. She needed to get him to hospital as soon as possible! Every minute could make the difference between life and death!

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry, it took me a bit longer to post this chapter due to some other occupations.**_

 _ **Thank you very much for the kind reviews. They are highly appreciated.**_

 _ **A special thanks to NightOwl22, for the support and helpful suggestions! I hope I didn't give you too much work. See if you can find the changes I've made… ;-)**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter as well. Please, feel free to give me some feedback.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : When a Nightmare Comes True**

Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Harry quickly jumped out of her car and started calling for help while she opened the passenger's door of her convertible. Within a few minutes, some members of the medical staff intervened and laid Dempsey on a stretcher. They immediately took him to the emergency room. Harry didn't want to lose sight of him for a moment so she followed them closely.

As on automatic pilot, she answered their questions the best she could. To her frustration, she couldn't answer all of them as she only had the information she'd received from Dan and he wasn't there to fill in the details. She could only hope that the information she had provided would be sufficient.

Harry was still standing in the emergency room close to the door, looking at the doctors and nurses who were rushing around. They didn't seem to notice her as they undid Dempsey's blood drenched shirt, fully focused on their patient. She watched them.

 _Oh my God, there was so much blood on his shirt!_

She had often seen bloody scenes before -it came with the job- and she had always been able to keep her emotions in check. Only this time, the sight made her stomach clench and her face drain of all colour. She could hardly remain standing as her knees went week and she felt dizzy. She held on to a table in the room and took a few deep breaths. All sounds faded and they suddenly seemed to come from somewhere far away.

Fortunately, one of the nurses noticed that she was still in the room and that she didn't look too well. She took Harry gently by the arm and escorted her to the corridor, encouraging her to sit on a chair. The experienced nurse kept talking to her patiently, and offered her a plastic cup of water she'd retrieved from a dispenser in the corridor. With trembling hands, Harry accepted the small cup and took a sip of the fresh water. She looked gratefully in the eyes of the kind woman and heard the sound of her soothing voice, but she couldn't make out a word she was saying. It felt like she was in some kind of trance and her brain didn't seem to register any of the recent events. They were blocked by one image: Dempsey and his blood drenched shirt.

Harry kept picturing her partner lying motionless on the stretcher. It reminded her so much of their encounter with Crazy Joe a couple of weeks ago, which had unleashed the flow of dreadful nightmares. The whole scene still played in her head like some sort of horror movie that seemed so very realistic. Too realistic, in fact! All she wanted to do was forget about the whole thing but, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get it out of her head! Even running away didn't seem to help. It struck to her that what happened to Dempsey now had been the _exact_ reason why she'd left SI10. She didn't want to see him die! And now he was lying there just like in her nightmares. Only this time it was real!

She was still in shock when she heard a familiar voice calling her name, as if from a far distance. She felt someone touching her shoulder and shaking it gently. At first, she thought it was the nurse but when she turned her head, she looked straight into the eyes of Spikings. She blinked a couple of times and slowly came back to reality.

"Where is he?" she heard Spikings ask. His words slowly penetrated her brain but she wasn't able to answer him through the thick lump in her throat. She just turned her head a quarter to the left and nodded into the direction of the emergency room, where she knew the doctors and nurses were still working on him. Looking at the closed door, she felt tears welling up and she desperately tried to blink them away.

 _There was no way she was going to start crying in front of the boss!_

But the harder she tried to suppress the tears, the more they filled her eyes. She didn't dare to face Spikings so she lowered her head. With her hand, she hastily wiped away a couple of persistent tears that were about to run down her cheeks so the boss wouldn't see them.

Up to that point she'd been able to keep strong but now she felt her control slipping away. She could sense that the boss felt uncomfortable with the situation as well. From the corner of her eye she saw him sitting on the chair next to her, looking down, his fingers playing distractedly with his wedding ring. Now and then he glanced briefly at her and he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. But then he let out a deep sigh and stared back at the emergency room.

She felt deeply ashamed that she wasn't able to fully control her emotions. And she figured Spikings wasn't used to this sort of reaction from his –mostly male- detectives. No wonder he didn't know how to react! It only took her a few minutes to compose herself. She drank another sip of water and took a few deep breaths.

She remembered how she had collapsed once before. Only then it was in the presence of Dempsey, when they were investigating the brutal murder of her friend Sarah. She had treated him utterly unfair and had scolded him, to end up crying on his shoulder. It had been so embarrassing, having let out her emotions in front of her partner. But at the same time, she'd been surprised that he had actually comforted her. And to her relief, he never mentioned it again afterwards. From then on, she realised that her tough and rude partner could be really caring sometimes.

"I'm so sorry, Sir" she stammered, looking down at the plastic cup in her hands. "I don't know what came over me. But there was so much blood on his shirt…"

"Alright, alright," the boss waved his hand, seemingly annoyed.

She knew how much Spikings hated all that emotional crap when working on a case, and the fact that it always made them lose so much valuable time. In that respect, her partner and her boss were very much alike. As soon as her emotions were in check again, the Superintendent started launching his questions at her, unwilling to waste any more time.

"How is Dempsey doing? Have you seen a doctor yet? And where the hell did you find him in the first place?" Spikings asked, his body language giving away he was getting more impatient by the minute.

From then on, Harry focussed on 'the case' and she told Spikings everything she knew. How Dan had visited her at her house and had escorted her to his place –she deliberately kept the location where she'd found Dempsey vague to avoid a lecture from the boss about her irresponsible behaviour. Instead, she focused on describing the disturbing condition in which she'd found him, and how she had raced him to hospital.

She also briefed the boss on the little information Dempsey had told Dan about his assailants. And she handed him the two bullets the old tramp had given her, which his friend Doc had been able to remove from Dempsey's shoulder and arm. Spikings studied the projectiles carefully and a deep frown appeared on his forehead.

"So, we must assume that a couple of American hit men found Dempsey here and tried to eliminate him," he thought aloud. "In that case we'll have to organize round the clock protection as we don't know if they'll try to finish the job. We'd better not underestimate those assassins. It seems they had planned the whole thing carefully, and it's a miracle that our Yankee friend has survived the attack. He must have a damn good guardian angel."

Harry nodded, staring silently ahead.

"Alright, Sergeant." Spiking stood up. "You stay put and guard him, while I make a few telephone calls to organize protection. It's very unlikely that they'll know where he is so fast, but we can't take any risks."

She saw Spikings leave to make the calls and then he had a brief conversation with some members of the medical staff, before he joined her again. They sat in silence for a while, waiting for news on Dempsey's condition and for their colleagues to arrive. Time passed by very slowly and every minute seemed like an eternity, until finally a doctor approached them.

"Are you relatives of Mr. Dempsey?" the doctor asked. Harry had the impression he was rather young. But than again, appearances can be deceptive. And who cared about his age anyway, as long as he was able to keep Dempsey alive.

Spikings stood up and introduced himself. "Superintendent Spikings from SI10, I'm his boss. And this is his colleague, Detective Sergeant Makepeace. There are no relatives present here at the moment. Lieutenant Dempsey is American and his family lives abroad." He informed the doctor briefly. "But you can tell _us_ everything about his condition."

The doctor studied them for a moment and then nodded. "We've been able to stabilize his condition, but we can't deny the fact that he's badly injured. Especially the wound on his shoulder is concerning. It's a very deep wound and it has got infected. In addition to that, he's very weak due to massive blood loss. His condition required that we had to give him a blood transfusion immediately. He needs to stay on intensive care for now, where he can be monitored constantly. We've given him antibiotics for the infection and to reduce the fever, and he's heavily sedated to ease the pain. As soon as the fever is gone, we'll determine whether to take him into surgery."

"But he _will_ recover?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"I'm afraid he's not out of danger yet. But I can assure you that we're doing everything we can to help him. He's in good hands and has all the necessary treatment here," the doctor tried to reassure her.

Harry bit her lip and nodded, while Spikings thanked the doctor and took him aside to go over Dempsey's protection.

Only five minutes later, Watson and Dave rushed into the hospital and approached them. They seemed flustered and out of breath. Spikings had arranged everything for a round the clock surveillance and had ordered the two detectives to take the first shift. As it seemed that there were professional killers involved, Spikings had decided that SI10 would ensure Dempsey's protection.

Two detectives would monitor his door round the clock, and the entire medical staff had been briefed about the potential danger. No one other than the doctor and a few nurses were allowed to enter the room.

Once the necessary protection had been organized, Spikings was ready to leave the hospital. He intended to go straight to the office to check if there had been any developments in the case. Just before he left, he addressed Harry. "Why don't you go home and get some rest, Sergeant. You've already been up most of the night. Protection has been arranged, as you can see."

"No, Sir. Dempsey is my partner and I'm staying with him until I know for sure that he'll be alright," she said firmly.

At that point, the boss knew it was pointless to argue with his stubborn detective. Even if he would force her to go home, he was sure that she'd return as soon as he had turned his back. So he reluctantly allowed her to stay with her partner, in addition to the two other detectives at his door.

Harry kept watching over him from inside the small room, sitting on a chair by his bedside. He looked very pale but at least he was sleeping peacefully. He was attached to a heart monitor, which was beeping regularly. Her heart cringed at the sight of him lying in the hospital bed. It was so hard to believe that the man in this bed was the same as her brash and reckless partner. She could hardly recognize him, because of all of the wires and tubes connected to his body and the oxygen mask on his face. _He'd probably hit the roof if he were to see all of this_ , she thought.

"Come on, Dempsey. Show us that you're a fighter. Don't you _dare_ give up now!" she encouraged, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Then she added with softer voice. "You have no idea how much I care about you…" He didn't stir and she wondered if he could actually hear her. She stood up to brush away some of the thick black hair from his forehead, and felt with her hand if he still had a high temperature. To her horror, she had the impression that his fever had gone up! The nurse, who just came into the room, assured her that they'd already given him the necessary medication and that the fever would go down once the antibiotics kicked in.

She anticipated being there for a long time so she installed herself in the armchair near the window. The monotonous sound of the heart monitor, however, made her feel sleepy. After all, she hadn't had much sleep lately and she'd had an extremely exhausting and emotional night. She tried hard not to give in to her fatigue. Every time her eyes threatened to fall shut, she blinked a couple of times to prevent herself from falling asleep. But after a while, her eyelids became very heavy and she slowly dozed off.

By the time one of the nurses came into the room to check on Dempsey, Harry was sound asleep. She didn't even hear her come in. Coincidentally, it was the same nurse that had taken care of her in the corridor earlier that night. The woman shook her head and smiled at the sight of the sleeping detective. She considered whether to wake her up for several moments, but then decided she could probably use some rest. A little earlier, she'd accidentally overheard a part of the discussion of the blonde woman and her boss, about her refusal to go home. And after all, there were still two detectives standing guard at the door. The nurse tiptoed to the closet and took a blanket, which she draped gently over Harry.

A couple of hours later, Harry stirred and woke up with a start. She quickly checked on Dempsey, to see if he was alright. She felt relieved to see him breathe and to hear the beeping sounds of his heartbeat through the monitor. He was still asleep, lying in exactly the same position as before. His condition hadn't changed, but she had the impression that his fever had dropped slightly. Or was it just wishful thinking? She silently cursed herself for falling asleep when she was supposed to protect him!

Once daytime rolled in, the doctor confirmed that Dempsey's fever had indeed dropped. To everyone's relief, the antibiotics were working and his body responded well. As soon as the fever subsided enough, the doctor would be able to operate on him. He warned them, however, that it still was going to be a risky surgery and it would take a long recovery. But things were finally going in the right direction!

Harry hoped sincerely that the assassins wouldn't find him any time soon, as he was in no condition to fight back for quite a while yet…!

(TBC)


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everybody. I'm terribly sorry that it took me so long for another update. Real life sometimes requires all attention. But here's a new chapter! I hope you'll like it._

 _I really appreciate the many nice comments! They encourage me to continue writing._

 _A special thanks to NightOwl22 for the helpful feedback again! You're an angel! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Ill weeds grow apace**

Dempsey stirred and woke up slowly, disturbed by the beeping sound at his right side. It got on his nerves immediately, as well as an irritating thing in his nose. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were too heavy and he still felt so very tired. All he really wanted to do was get some more sleep. He was lying on his back and wanted to turn to his side. A hellish pain shot through his left shoulder the moment he tried to turn. Automatically he reached with his hand to his aching shoulder, but something prevented his right arm to move.

 _What is this? Why can't I move? And what's wrong with my shoulder?_

He tried to remember what had happened, but couldn't think due to a terrible headache. Oh boy, it was a long time since he'd had such a big hangover! Normally, he knew his limits and just got a little tipsy instead of ending up completely wasted. Unless he had a good reason… He must've drunk way too much, this time. He couldn't even remember why he had been drinking in the first place!

And where the hell was he? It sure didn't feel like he was lyin' in his own bed. Was he kidnapped and tied to a bed, or somethin'? No,… there was also that smell, the unmistakeable smell of antiseptic. He'd been in a hospital a few times before, so he knew it very well.

 _Oh, damn it, not again!_

His mother would go crazy if she had to hear he was in a hospital again. Hopefully O'Grady hadn't told her yet, as he could do without the sobbing and the lectures she'd surely give him. He could already imagine hearing her anxious and reprimanding voice. ' _Oh Jim, why do you always have to be so reckless? One day you'll get yourself killed! Why can't you just get a less dangerous job?'_

He guessed it was something any caring mother would do. And he couldn't blame her, could he? After all, he'd already worried her sick before. A sense of guilt slowly crept over him. Hadn't he promised her last time that he would be more careful in the future? And it wasn't even such a long time ago.

He opened his eyes with great effort. Sunbeams found their way through the semi-opened curtains and filled the room with sharp, bright light. Normally, he loved being woken up by the sunlight, and it always helped him to start the day in a good mood. Only now, he couldn't bear the light due to a splitting headache and overwhelming nausea. He blinked a couple of times, and tried to focus through narrowed eyes. Indeed, he was lying in a hospital bed. He was attached to all kinds of wires and tubes. They annoyed him immensely so he began to remove them. The beeping sounds were disrupted, and the noise became even louder now!

 _For Christ's sake, can someone turn off that damn noise?_

Suddenly he heard a woman's voice shouting. "No, don't remove those, just stay calm!" as two hands on his arms pushed him back down to the bed, and restrained him from removing any other medical equipment. He was confused by this voice. It wasn't his mother's, nor his sister's… But somehow it sounded familiar. Suddenly he recognized it.

"Harry…?" His voice sounded hoarse. "Where am I?"

Then he realised he was in a hospital in England, not in New York! At least his mother wouldn't know about it, he comforted himself. At the moment, he wasn't strong enough to free his arms from Harry's grip. He never even realised how strong she was for such a slender lady. With a defeated sigh, he gave up his struggle.

Next thing he knew, there was a lot of movement in the room. Nurses came rushing in to see what had happened as the loud noise of the heart monitor had alerted them. They hurried to put everything back in place so the beeping sounds returned to normal. Awestruck, he followed the whole commotion. _What was all the fuss about?_

As soon as everything was quiet again, one of the nurses turned to him. She explained with soft voice that he'd recently had surgery and that his condition wasn't stable yet. He probably also had a concussion, caused by a heavy bump on his head. He really had to stay in bed, connected to all the wires and tubes, for as long as the doctor thought it was necessary. The kind nurse offered him some water, which he accepted gratefully as his mouth was bone-dry. He winced in pain, however, when she helped him sit up straight to take a sip of water. At the moment he didn't know which pain was worse: his injured shoulder or his pounding headache. When he informed nurse Annie –he'd read her name on the tag that was attached to the breast pocket of her uniform- that he was in a lot of pain, she had checked his file and instantly injected some pain relievers into the IV. Before she left the room, she instructed him to get some sleep, stating that "it was the best medicine for a quick recovery."

Harry stood aside watching the busy nurses do their job, and got closer to Dempsey's bed once they left the room. He saw her shake her head, and was surprised as to how she was able to look both angry and worried at the same time. He wondered if he was about to get a scolding or, hopefully, something a bit more gentle. He didn't have to wait long for an answer…

"I can't believe this! Only a few days ago you nearly died, and the moment you open your eyes, all hell breaks loose again! You're unbelievable, you know that!"

He looked at her in disbelief. "I nearly died…?" _'Jeez, broads surely like to overreact'_

All anger disappeared from her face and was replaced by a concerned look. Her voice sounded softer. "You can't remember what's happened?"

He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment, trying hard to think. The problem was that he was knackered and his head felt as if it was about to explode. He opened his eyes again and blinked a few times in an attempt to focus on her.

"No… What happened?" he asked barely audible, feeling his strength slipping away fast.

"All we know is that you've been involved in a car accident a couple of days ago and there were traces of a gun fight. You got badly injured but somehow you managed to escape, and you were found by your informant Dan. As you were in a pretty bad shape, Dan came to me for help and I took you straight to hospital." Harry explained to him in a nutshell.

She saw he had a hard time staying focussed. His eyes fell shut repeatedly, despite how much he tried to keep them open. Harry wondered if he'd actually heard what she just told him. She came closer to him and pulled the blanket a little higher.

"It's alright, you're safe here. The doctor and nurses are taking good care of you, and Spikings has arranged your protection. All you need to do right now is get better." She felt his forehead if his temperature hadn't gone up again. "Get some sleep. I will stay right here with you."

Reassured by Harry's presence, Dempsey closed his eyes and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep. Harry sat in the armchair near the window, reading a magazine that she'd found in the room. It didn't interest her in the least, but it kept her occupied and it prevented her from falling asleep. After only a few minutes of flicking through the magazine, she looked up and started studying her partner. He was peacefully asleep and she noticed that his facial expression seemed softer than usual. Strange, how she never seemed to have noticed this before, after closely working with him for almost two years. But then again, most of the time she figured his though façade was part of the macho attitude package.

While she sat there staring at him, she saw him become very restless. He frowned and his breathing quickened, while he shook his head and moaned weakly. Was he just dreaming, or was he suffering pain again? She stood up and approached him.

"Dempsey? Are you alright?" she asked concerned. When he didn't answer and didn't even open his eyes, she realised he was having a nightmare. She checked his forehead, but his temperature seemed normal. At least he wasn't delirious.

"Sshht, take it easy, now. Everything is alright," she tried to sooth him by gently caressing his face. Without thinking, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead in an attempt to comfort him.

Shocked, she withdrew when she realised what she had done. He stirred and mumbled something incomprehensible.

 _Dear God, was he awake? Did he know what she'd just done?_

She let out a silent curse for letting herself get carried away like that. Why had she done that, anyway? The fatigue and the emotions of these recent days were clearly getting to her!

She stared at him from beside his bed, feeling slightly uneasy. He murmured something again but she couldn't make out a word he was saying. He shook his head again, crying out softly "No, no…!" Was he dreaming about the assault? It must have been a traumatic experience, seeing he almost died. Maybe he started to remember things and, once awake, he would be able to tell them more about the attack and his assailants.

She slowly relaxed again as she realised he was still asleep, and felt relieved that he hadn't seemed to notice her impulsive deed. He might have come to the wrong conclusion. While for Harry, it had only been a comforting gesture. Nothing more.

The following hours, she sat in the armchair at a safe distance, fully in control of her actions. She picked up the magazine and started reading again. She glanced at him from time to time. After his disturbing dream, he'd fallen back into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the afternoon. He seemed relaxed again and his breathing had returned to normal. She realised she desperately needed some sleep too, or she'd lose her mind completely. She hardly remembered when she'd last seen her bed. But it didn't feel right to let him lay there, all alone. His life might still be in danger and he was unable to defend himself at the moment. On the other hand, there were always two detectives guarding his door. Surely she could step out for a couple of hours?

She was still considering what to do when, all of a sudden, she heard hushed voices in the corridor. Her heart started beating faster. She quickly took her gun out of her handbag and aimed it at the door. When she heard three soft knocks on the door, a pre-agreed signal of SI10-detectives, she relaxed slightly. Strictly out of precaution, however, she still kept her gun up. Only when she saw Chief Superintendent Spikings make his appearance into the room, she lowered her weapon again.

"Good evening, Sergeant," Spikings greeted her. "How is our patient doing? Hasn't he been awake yet?" he asked quietly, gesturing towards Dempsey.

"Yes sir, he's been awake for a short time, a few hours ago" she replied, glancing worriedly at her partner. "I've tried to ask him about the assault, but he couldn't remember anything. I'm afraid he's heavily sedated and he's still far too weak to focus," Makepeace informed him. "Have you found out more about his assailants?"

Spikings shook his head. "No, nothing yet. There are no rumours on the streets about any Americans or local criminals wanting to kill Dempsey. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack! In the meantime, we're keeping his place under surveillance and two officers are constantly guarding his door here at the hospital." Then he addressed her with a stern look. "As for you, Sergeant, you'd better go home and get some rest. And no arguments, this time! As you can see, he's very well protected. So there is no reason why you should be staying here all night too!"

Hesitantly, Harry agreed and gathered her things to go home. Before she followed Spikings into the corridor, she cast one last glance at Dempsey, wondering whether she should stay with him. Chas, who was on duty for the night, noticed her hesitation. He took her by the arm and gently guided her out of the room, reassuring her that he'd keep a close eye on her partner and that he would call her immediately if anything happened.

It wasn't until Harry was lying in her bed that she realised how tired she really was. It didn't take long before she fell into a deep sleep, to wake up rather late the next morning. After she got dressed and had breakfast, she hurried straight back to hospital. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to him while she was away. Although both Spikings and Chas had promised that they would call her if something were to happen, she felt more at ease when she was actually with him and could see him.

The following days, Dempsey slept a lot and slowly regained some of his strength. In the meantime, they had moved him to another room and detached him from most of the wires and tubes. Harry stayed with him almost the whole time, except for the times when Spikings or Chas sent her home to get some rest.

One morning, after one of her breaks, Harry went back to visit her partner. She only made it as far as the corridor, when she heard loud voices coming from his room. Alarmed, she hurried to the door, where she noticed the amused faces of Dave and Tony, who were on duty on that time. They had just taken over shifts from Chas and Watson.

"What's going on, in there?" she asked clearly worried.

"Well, you know what he's like… He's feeling a little better, so he thinks he can start chasing the nurses already!" Dave laughed.

Tony rolled his eyes and explained to Harry. "This morning, he got out of his bed a couple of times and he fell down. The doctor was pretty angry and gave orders to tie him to the bed. And… euhm, let's just say he's not very happy about it, as you can hear."

"Oh, great!" she said, stepping angrily to the door.

In the room she saw two young nurses at the door, wondering what to do next. They'd done what the doctor had instructed them, without expecting such an explosion from the usually very charming American. They seemed quite shocked and grateful that Chas and Watson had helped them to restrain him. Both detectives stood by his bed, trying to calm him down.

"Lieutenant, what do you think you're doing?" Harry asked with loud voice.

Surprised, he looked at her. He hadn't hear her come in. "Ah Makepeace, can you believe what they've done to me, here?" he asked indignantly.

"Yes, and I've also heard what _you_ 've been up to!" she responded furiously. "And I hope the belt is strong enough to keep you in that bed for a very long time!"

The two nurses gave her a weak smile, and quickly left the room. They had done their job and felt relieved having the detectives handling the situation from now on.

He looked at her in disbelief, still trying to remove the belt "Listen Harry, just help me remove this damn…"

But she interrupted him before he could continue "No, you just listen to me, Dempsey! Only a few days ago you were almost killed. The people around you did everything they could to help you recover, and protect you from those killers. A little gratitude would be more appropriate, instead of yelling at people who're only doing their job and trying to help you!" she rattled on loudly, pronouncing every word in her typical high class English.

"Makepeace, just…" he snarled.

But she didn't let him say and rambled on "Quite frankly, I think you'd be better off if we just protected you from _yourself_ , you bloody idiot **!** "

She looked angrily at him, determination in her eyes. He stared at her, and didn't say a word, totally overwhelmed by her unexpected reply. Chas and Watson still stood by his bed and looked at each other, wondering if they'd have to counter another outburst. But everything stayed quiet while Dempsey and Makepeace held each other's gaze. Neither would budge.

Finally Dempsey let out a long sigh and broke the silence, asking her innocently as if nothing had happened. "Hiya Harry, where've you been?"

She had prepared herself for another scolding and intended to keep staring at him sternly for quite some time, but his unexpected response threw her off balance. Immediately things cooled down between them, and with softer voice she replied "I just went home to get some sleep, but apparently I can't leave you alone for one minute!"

"I see your beauty-sleep has worked miracles, Sergeant. As for me, I'm feeling much better and I'm fed up with this place." He sighed, and continued with pleading eyes. "You know how much I hate hospitals. Just the smell of it makes me sick."

"Don't start with that! You were in very bad shape when I found you. Actually, it's a small miracle that you survived. You may feel better now, but you still have a long way to go and you'll have to do exactly what the doctor is telling you. Is that understood?"

"Jeez Harry, you sound like my mother!"

"Well maybe that's because you're behaving like a big baby!"

Watson and Chas saw that Harry had the situation under control, and decided to leave. They'd been on duty all night and longed for their bed. Now Harry was there, they were convinced that Dempsey would be in good hands. Both detectives left the room, smiling. They could imagine what would happen next. They'd witnessed their bickering too often, and knew for sure that no one would be able to compete with those two!

They had barely closed the door behind them when Harry addressed him again. "So, it's just you and me now. You've proved that you're fit enough to scold the nurses, so I guess you're able to answer some questions too," Harry said, her arms folded over her chest.

"What questions?" he frowned.

"About the assault, of course! Can you remember anything of what happened, that night?"

"Yeah, some things I can remember, others are more of a blur. And some things I can't recall at all,…like how I ended up here," he sighed.

She nodded. "Alright. Start telling me what you can remember," she instructed him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then told her everything he knew. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen his assailants, so he wasn't able to give a description. After he confessed that he had been wandering around for some time, not knowing what to do or where to go, she cut in furiously. "And why _the bloody hell_ didn't you come to me?"

"Cause I didn't wanna get you involved. For all I know, these guys could be dangerous hit men from New York!"

"I'm your partner, damn it! Of course you had to come to me!" Harry exclaimed. "But no, you'd rather bleed to death under that bridge than ask me for help! For Christ's sake, Dempsey, couldn't you just let aside your pride _for once_? You could have died out there!" she shouted at him.

"This has nothing to do with no pride, sweetheart! I just didn't want to put your life at risk too!" he retorted. "I intended to ask for help as soon as someone got to the office. I was just gonna rest for a bit, and then go straight to the office."

"You were severely injured! You never even would have _made_ it to the office. You've been so damn lucky that Dan found you, you ought to kiss the ground he walks on, you bloody, pig-headed fool!" Harry shouted at him, as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

She quickly turned her head, in an attempt to hide her emotions for him. Just a couple of minutes and she would be able to compose herself. She wondered if he was looking at her, but she couldn't face him and risk the tears would flow freely. She stood by his bedside table with her back to him, and began to arrange everything nicely on the small table. Just like she'd done the previous days when she was looking over him, she poured some water into his nearly empty glass. Only this time, she had other reasons than to make sure he drank enough. She froze when she suddenly felt a couple of fingers tenderly stroking her bare arm. Confused, she turned and looked straight into a pair of worried hazel eyes.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. He replied softly, "I realise I wouldn't have survived without Dan and you, and I'm very grateful to both of you." A weak smile appeared on his face when he continued. "But you know what they say, ill weeds grow apace…"

"You have no idea what you've caused! Everyone from SI10 was searching for you. They called all the hospitals and the morgue. They even dredged the Thames near Albert Bridge! We were all so terribly worried about you!" She couldn't hide her concerns and emotions of the past days, and was fighting hard to stay strong in front of him.

"I'm sorry, alright. I never intended to worry you, or anyone else. It's just that everything happened so fast, I didn't really have much time to think things through, ya know…" He paused for a while, and gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "But I promise you that next time, you will be the first person I call," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Next time?" she scowled. "Dempsey, this isn't funny, you know! Why can't you ever be serious about anything?"

He was still holding her hand and, for some strange reason, the physical contact suddenly confused her. For a moment, she wasn't sure whether to pull back her hand. This was so silly! He was only holding her hand, for Christ's sake! And it wasn't as if they never had any physical contact before, was it? When working undercover, they often played roles as a married couple. And she'd never felt confused before when holding hands, or walking arm in arm with him or even dancing with him. So what had changed? Why was she feeling so insecure about this innocent touch? Surely, he didn't mean anything by it, just a comforting gesture between colleagues.

Her musings got interrupted by three knocks on the door. Harry quickly pulled back her hand and stared at the door, completely taken aback. At that moment, she realised that she didn't have her gun within her reach! It sat in her handbag next to the armchair, all the way across the room! Before she even had the time to run in the direction of the chair, the door had already opened. With a sigh of relief, she saw Spikings entering the room.

Harry instantly forgot about her confusion, as soon as she noticed the deep frown on the boss's forehead and the concerned look in his eyes. It gave her an anxious feeling that there was something wrong. The Chief Superintendent wouldn't just come all the way to hospital again for a social visit.

"Lieutenant. Sergeant," he greeted them. "How are things over here?" he asked, looking from the one to the other.

"Everything is alright here, Chief. Feeling much better already." Dempsey responded confidently, glancing at his partner for confirmation.

Harry chuckled, raising her eyebrows. "Oh yes, you've already proven that this morning!" she responded with a stern gaze in his direction.

Spikings turned to Dempsey. "It's a good thing that you're feeling better. But I'm afraid I have some disturbing news…"

Dempsey and Harry glanced at each other, before turning back to their boss. What news did he have? What could have happened? Whatever it was, they knew by the look on his face that they wouldn't like what they were about to hear…

(TBC)


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everybody. What better can we do at a few rainy days, than to write another chapter,… or to do some reading? I hope you'll enjoy it._

 _Thank you again for the nice comments on the previous chapter._

 _And thank you so much, Night Owl, for your great support in your limited time!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Safe and Sound?**

"We have reason to believe that you're not safe here any more, _Leftenant,_ " Spikings announced. "Apparently, there is an American hanging around this hospital, asking questions about you. The nurse he spoke to reassured us that she didn't reveal anything about your staying here, but we can't take any risks. You'll be transferred into a safe house within the hour."

Dempsey looked at him incredulously. "No way, I ain't gonna be locked up in some dull safe house!"

From experience he knew that these were usually small places where he would hardly be able to move. And on top of that, he would be monitored by one or two detectives, breathing down his neck constantly. He wouldn't last a day without going crazy! He needed space and fresh air. He needed his freedom, to be able to come and go wherever he wanted! _He_ wasn't the criminal who had to be put away, and he sure as hell didn't wanna be treated that way!

Spikings reply was harsh. "There is no other way, Dempsey. We can't risk a shooting in this hospital!"

"There's always another way, Chief. Just gimme back my gun. I'll be ready for them!" Dempsey replied firmly, but Harry cut in immediately.

"…and get yourself shot again! You're still recovering from your last encounter with these men. You can't even stand on your feet without falling over," she exclaimed. "Oh yes, I know about your little escapade this morning. The doctor told me all about it. Why do you think they've tied you down to the bed? Oh really, Dempsey, you could have gotten yourself badly hurt again! You can be so terribly irresponsible, sometimes!"

"You're exaggerating Harry. I was just feeling a little dizzy when I got out of bed…"

"Exactly, that's because you weren't allowed to get out of bed alone yet! You lost a lot of blood, and you're still suffering from a severe concussion. You couldn't possibly face two professional killers. Don't be stupid!"

"Well I ain't goin' to a damn safe house either!" he refuted.

Spikings interjected. "All right you two, that's enough! Dempsey, there's no discussion about this. You are going to a safe house and that's final!"

At first Dempsey gave his partner a withering glance for not backing him up. Then he closed his eyes, shook his head and took a few deep breaths. This nightmare wasn't over yet, in fact it seemed as if it only just begun. If only he no longer felt so dizzy and have some of his strength back. He could deal with the pain. All he had to do was take a couple of painkillers, and he'd be out of there in no time to deal with things his own way. These bastards took him by surprise the first time, but now he'd be prepared!

Harry saw her partner cringe. She'd imagine him in a safe house, pacing around restlessly, driving everyone crazy, including himself. She knew it wouldn't take long before he'd try to get away. It certainly wouldn't be an easy job: protecting him from hit men was one thing, but keeping him calm and out of trouble would even be more difficult.

"There may be another possibility, Sir…" she started, making her partner look up, hopeful.

"Yes?" Spikings looked at her suspiciously, as he couldn't see any other option. He'd discussed it with Chas before and a safe house seemed the only feasible solution.

She continued. "I'll have to check it with my father first, but maybe Dempsey could go to Winfield Hall for some time. It is farther away from London and the assailants don't know about the place. As you know, it's a large estate and it's very quiet this time of year. The lieutenant would be able to recover and we can organize some protection, just in case," she proposed, casting a quick glance at her partner before turning her attention back to Spikings.

There was a moment of silence while both men were reflecting on the proposal.

Dempsey hesitated. "It does sound a hell of a lot better than a safe house, but I don't wanna bring your father into this, Harry."

"I wouldn't do anything to endanger my father, Lieutenant. But as there's no link between you and Winfield Hall, I'm confident these men won't be able to find you there. And as for my father, I don't think he'll mind at all. On the contrary, I'm pretty sure he would like to have some company."

Spikings frowned and then hesitantly replied. "Alright, if you're sure that your father will approve. You'll better check with him first, Sergeant, so we can start arranging the transfer. And you'll join Dempsey as you're familiar with the place. But if Lord Winfield has any objection to this, Dempsey goes to a safe house immediately! Understood?"

Harry nodded and left the room to call her father. Less than ten minutes later, she came back with a satisfied smile. Lord Winfield didn't have to think twice about granting shelter to the American detective. As Harry had expected, her father had reacted very enthusiastically. He would even arrange for the family doctor to come to the house every day to check on Dempsey's injuries.

The doctor at the hospital, however, had his doubts about the situation. He was responsible for his patients, and feared the American wasn't yet recovered sufficiently to be discharged from hospital. But on the other hand, Doctor Grant also had to consider the safety of his staff and other patients. Finally, he agreed with the Chief Superintendent and signed the discharge papers, giving Dempsey one more time strict instructions to wear his sling and take as much rest as he possibly can. He handed his patient a small box with antibiotics for the next few days and a larger box with painkillers. Then the doctor shook Dempsey's hand, wishing him good luck and a quick recovery.

Then everything happened very fast. Spikings took the necessary measures for Dempsey's move to Winfield Hall, while Harry was sent to buy him some clothes and toiletries in addition to the stuff he could borrow from some helpful colleagues. The Chief was adamant about allowing anyone near Dempsey's flat, fearing the killers were keeping a tight watch on it. On the other hand, Spikings also kept it under surveillance, in case the killers would become impatient and reveal themselves.

Harry was wandering around in the huge store, trying to find some suitable clothes for her partner. Maybe it wasn't exactly the clothes he would choose and she wasn't always sure of the size, but he'd have to settle for what she could find. He should even be grateful that she was doing this!

She was holding a couple of shirts in front of her, trying to imagine how he would look in them. It felt a bit strange to choose clothes for him. He certainly had a different taste in clothes than Robert. Her ex-husband always wore tailor-made suits, while Dempsey was dressed more casually. Yet, she thought her partner always looked very attractive.

 _Oh God, what was she thinking? All she had to do was buy him some clothes! Silly woman!_

Back in the hospital, Dempsey inspected his new attire. At first, he was grumpy about the fact that _a woman_ had to buy him clothes. _What the hell did she know about a man's wardrobe, anyway?_ But as he looked at the stuff she'd bought, he couldn't deny that she actually had good taste. Once he was dressed, Harry watched him from head to foot and nodded approvingly. Yes, she had done a good job, the clothes fit him perfectly.

A moment later, Spikings entered the room. He stood beside Dempsey's bed, watching the American through narrowed eyes, both hands deep in the pockets of his beige overcoat.

"Something wrong, Chief?" Dempsey asked concerned.

Spikings raised one eyebrow as he looked at his detective. "No, Leftenant. Everything is arranged for your transfer. There is just one more thing I need to do, albeit with reluctance. But I'm afraid I have no choice."

The Chief Superintendent slowly took his right hand out of his pocket, revealing Dempsey's Magnum. The boss stared at the gun and let out a deep sigh. Until then, Spikings had refused to render it to _the trigger-happy cowboy_ , stating that _he was well protected while he was lying in hospital and he wouldn't be able to fire that heavy piece of artillery himself, anyway_! But now, Spikings realized that Dempsey's life was probably in danger again, so he felt obliged to give him back his weapon. He handed him the gun, giving him permission to use it but _only when strictly necessary!_ He chose to ignore the big grin on the Yank's face.

Once they were all set to go, Dempsey couldn't get out of the hospital fast enough. But when he stood up a bit too abruptly, the dizziness returned. He grabbed the bedside table to keep him from falling over. With his other hand he covered his eyes and held his head, trying to stop the room from spinning. He cursed loudly when the sling halted the movement. Before he had the chance to remove _the damn thing_ , Harry hurried to support him and she guided him to her car, which was parked in front of the entrance.

They were closely followed by Watson and Joyce all the way to Kent. Spikings had arranged for an escort to Winfield Hall to ensure that Dempsey and Makepeace weren't being followed and to offer some back up if necessary. The detectives had been ordered to stay at the estate until they were sure that everything was safe.

Harry glanced from time to time in Dempsey's direction, who sat beside her on the passenger's seat. He'd closed his eyes, bothered by the bright light. It was a long drive and he slowly dozed off. She drove as carefully as possible, not to wake him and to avoid causing him any more discomfort.

Almost two hours later, they finally arrived safely at Winfield Hall. The old, imposing castle became visible when Harry pulled into the long driveway. She was relieved to be home, after an exhausting ride that took all her concentration. It had been a while since she was there visiting her father. At times when she was occupied with her work, she forgot how much she actually loved this place. As busy and noisy London was, Winfield Hall was very much the opposite -very peaceful and quiet. She had always been able to relax on the large estate. It reminded her of her youth, when she played carefree on the grounds, while her parents sat in the porch watching her. Or when they made their daily walks at the large estate. Harry would lead the way, followed by her parents, who walked arm in arm behind her. She smiled at the thought and it gave her a warm feeling inside. When she stepped out of the car she inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the fresh and healthy country air.

She saw Dempsey stepping out of the car too, very carefully, trying not to lose balance by clinging to it. He was still using his free hand to shield his eyes against the bright light. Harry helped him walk from the car to the stairs, which led to the huge front door of the castle. Before they even got the chance to ring the bell, Freddy himself unexpectedly swung the door open. He had a big smile on his face, and his bright eyes were shining at the sight of them. Harry was happy to see her father so healthy and brisk for his age. He also looked very handsome, and if it wasn't for his grey hair, people would believe him to be at least ten years younger.

He greeted them enthusiastically, taking his daughter in his arms. "Harriet, my dear. It's been a while since your last visit!"

Harry hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I know Freddy. I'm sorry, but work has kept me rather occupied lately." She deliberately hadn't told him anything about her former resignation from SI10 and her work at the museum to avoid the inevitable questions. And now, as it was no longer an issue, it was best for him not to know about it at all.

Then, Freddy turned to Dempsey and shook his hand. "Good afternoon Lieutenant, it's very nice to see you again, despite the circumstances. I've already heard from our Harriet that you've had a pretty rough time. Nevertheless, I hope you'll feel better soon and I can assure you this is definitely a good place to recover."

"Thanks, Lord Winfield. I'm grateful that I can stay here for a while. I couldn't stand that hospital smell any longer. Ya know, breathing in some of this fresh country air makes me feel better already!" Dempsey said, overestimating his condition. "But I hope I'm not puttin' you out," he smiled faintly to the older man, trying hard to hide his discomfort.

"Good man, please call me Freddy. And it certainly isn't an inconvenience! I would really enjoy some company. And besides, it's a good opportunity to have my daughter here for a while. Most times she can't stay long as she's always busy with her work." He cast a quick glance to Harry and winked at Dempsey. "At least that's what she tells me…"

"And that is the truth!" Harry's stern voice came from behind both men. Then she pointed to Dempsey. "Now if you'll excuse us, I must see to it that our 'patient' here goes straight to his bed. Doctor's orders! Remember, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah right, as long as there's a good looking nurse to tuck me in." Dempsey grinned.

"By the sound of it, you've just had an overdose of healthy fresh air! Come on, off you go," she ordered, pushing him gently towards the door.

While Harry led Dempsey to his room, Watson and Joyce stood a little uneasy on the driveway, looking wide eyed at the huge estate. They had never seen Harry's ancestral home before, and were clearly impressed. Especially Watson was completely taken by surprise. Joyce, on the other hand, already knew of her friend's background.

Watson whistled as he admired the imposing building and the surrounding grounds. "This is unbelievable! Sergeant Makepeace actually grew up in this castle?" he asked, unaware that Freddy was standing right behind them.

"Yes, young man. This used to be her home," Freddy replied. "Would you like me to show you around, while Harriet is busy taking care of the lieutenant? I'm sure she'll join us once he's settled."

Watson and Joyce accepted Lord Winfield's offer gratefully and followed him into the house. In the meantime, Harry had led Dempsey to his room. She had ensured that he had the room next to hers, so she would be able to keep a close eye on him.

As they stepped inside, Dempsey looked around the large bedroom. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Woow, this room was even bigger than the one he had last time he was here!_ That was already more than a year ago, when they had investigated the theft of Lord Winfield's jade. Not that he had been able to spend much time in his room, as their investigation had kept him occupied for most of the time. He wondered why they had given him this larger room, now. For some reason, he must have earned an 'upgrade' since then.

His mind drifted away to his own childhood…

As a kid, he could only dream about having a bedroom half this size. Instead, he always had to share a small, humid bedroom with his older brother! They barely had enough space for their beds, let alone for a big wardrobe! They always envied rich people –mostly for the space and the privacy money afforded them. If only his brother Frank could see this, he'd hit the roof for sure. Dempsey could well imagine what his brother would be thinking about the place: ' _Some people just have all the luck, and it all depends on where your cradle stood!_ '

He quickly dismissed his thoughts, and continued to examine the room. There was a robust double bed placed against the wall, which was carefully made with a duvet and matching pillow. Next to the large wardrobe he noticed a door leading to a small bathroom. That way, he wouldn't even have to go very far to freshen up. He went to the window and threw a glance outside, instantly regretting it and shielding his eyes against the sharp light that seemed to pierce right through to his brain. He peeked through his fingers, and saw the window looked out to the driveway, giving him a good view of who was coming. _Perfect!_

After his inspection of the room, he carefully laid himself down on the bed in order to stop the dizziness and nausea. Without any arguments, he accepted the two painkillers and glass of water Harry offered him. He swallowed the two pills in one gulp, and instantly slumped his head back onto the soft pillow. Harry quickly closed the curtains to darken the room.

"Will you be all right? Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked, surprised that he didn't object about going to bed straight away. He must be feeling awful, she thought.

"Yeah, there's one thing you could do: you could lie in bed next to me, to protect me from the bad guys who like huntin' me." He patted the king-sized bed, and grinned wearily at her. "I promise I'll behave!"

"You really are incorrigible!" she shook her head, smiling. Strangely she was rather happy to hear him flirting again. At least, it meant he felt a little better. She used to hate him for it, and now she'd actually missed his lewd comments.

"I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything, you can ring this bell." She pointed at the little bell -probably belonging to the kitchen staff- that was now placed on top of his bedside table.

Harry had just left his room, closing the door softly behind her, when he felt himself sinking away into the soft bed as if he were sinking into a swamp, slowly but inevitably. He happily inhaled the delicious scent of freshly washed sheets, which instantly made him forget about the horrible hospital smell he had to bear in the past few days. Oh yeah, this place was so much better than that hospital. No doubt he would be able to recover quickly, over here.

When she came back downstairs, Harry found Joyce lying on the couch in the lounge. The detective quickly sat up straight when she heard Harry enter the room. Watson was still busy doing a thorough search of the place, together with Freddy. But Joyce was bushed from the long ride to Winfield Hall and the tour through the big house. She obviously hadn't recovered sufficiently after the accident on the Daish case, before going back to work again. Even if she was only working part time for the moment, and Spikings kept her desk-bound. She had volunteered to escort Harry and Dempsey to Winfield Hall, to finally get out of the office for the first time after the accident. But she'd clearly overestimated her strength.

"Joyce? What's wrong? Aren't you feeling well?" Harry asked when she saw her friend rub her eyes.

Joyce looked up. "I'm fine, really. Just a bit tired, that's all. I thought I would be able to handle this by now."

Harry shook her head, a concerned look on her face. "I warned you it was way too soon to go back to work after your accident!"

"Well, you know what they say. When you fall off a horse, you have to get back in the saddle as soon as possible. But I'm only working part time on doctor's advice. And Spikings is still keeping me desk-bound!" she pouted.

"And perhaps even that is too soon, Joyce! Obviously, you haven't recovered enough! Your body needs time to heal, both physically as mentally! You're almost as bad as Dempsey! That man can't sit still for a moment either! I only hope he won't give me a hard time, once he's feeling a bit better."

"Talking about Dempsey. How are things between you two at the moment?" Joyce asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

Harry shrugged. "Fine, I guess. We haven't actually been working together. First, I was working at the museum, and then Dempsey disappeared and got himself almost killed. It has been such a hectic time!"

"Yes, I can imagine…But I've heard how worried you were when he was lying in hospital. In fact, they say you hardly left his side. And you know what the guys at the office are like. They seem to think there's something more going on between you two…" Joyce said, studying Harry's reaction thoroughly.

"That's ridiculous!" Harry exclaimed, wide eyed. "You know what I think of all that gossip, but I really thought that you, of all people, wouldn't go along with that! As you know, Dempsey is my partner! And yes, I admit I care a great deal about him. But I'm not having a bloody love-affair with him, if that's what you're thinking!" she cried out, indignantly.

"Alright, Harriet. I'm sorry. I was just concerned about you," Joyce apologised. Then she shrugged. "As long as you know what you're doing."

"Of course I know what I'm doing. I'm doing my job. And right now, my job is to protect my partner and make sure he doesn't get killed!"

At that moment, Freddy and Watson came into the lounge, and both women instantly became silent. The tension in the large room was palpable. To avoid further questions or remarks, Harry quickly turned to Watson. "And, how are things? Do you believe everything is safe, out there?"

"Yes, everything remains quiet. I don't think we were followed. So, I guess Dempsey is perfectly safe here. But we'll stick around until tonight, just to be sure. If that's alright with you, ladies?" Watson asked, looking searchingly at Harry and Joyce.

"Absolutely. Thank you, Watson." Harry replied, while Joyce nodded approvingly.

The rest of the afternoon, everything remained quiet. When dinner was being served, Harry went upstairs to ask if Dempsey wanted to join them. He didn't feel like eating, however, as the thought of food made his stomach turn. Harry felt his forehead, but he didn't seem to have a high temperature. She figured the long drive to Kent probably took its toll. She knew him well enough by now to realise that he wouldn't skip a meal, unless he was feeling absolutely terrible. So she wisely didn't insist. Instead, she gave him another painkiller and advised him to stay in bed. Perhaps he would feel better tomorrow, after a good night's sleep.

Immediately after dinner, Watson and Joyce returned to London, leaving Harry to watch over Dempsey...

(TBC)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello again. I know it's been a while for this update, but I guess you haven't missed it so far, seeing there are so many terrific writers busy with their stories. Sometimes, it's hard to keep up reading, let alone doing some writing myself! But I'm not complaining! Quite the contrary, I'm very thrilled to read every one of your stories, sometimes until the late hours (or should I say 'the early hours'?).**_

 _ **Just thinking, that maybe I should keep my story on hold for a while, in order to keep up with reading and reviewing...?**_

 _ **Anyway, I've tried hard to make this a pleasant read. I hope you'll enjoy it, and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews again. I can't thank you enough for your kind words! They really give me a boost!**_

 _ **And a special thanks again to NightOwl22, who was so kind to offer me some of her precious time to read and review my scribbles. If only you lived a bit closer, I would have been on your doorstep to help you occasionally. Unfortunately, my broomstick seems to be out of order… ;-)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: No Rose Without A Thorn**

The first day and night went by quietly. Dempsey slept a lot, and Harry had no problems looking after him. The next day, however, her concern for him started to grow. The fact that he still refused to eat troubled her most. It could have been her imagination, but she thought he'd already lost quite some weight. And he certainly couldn't regain his strength if he didn't begin to eat something soon.

Doctor Potter, who had come to examine him, told her not to worry. He was convinced that, once the headache and nausea decreased, her partner would eventually start eating again. Yet, Harry wasn't reassured. She was used to seeing Dempsey satisfy his seemingly insatiable appetite more than three times a day, preferably with some greasy junk food. She never thought that she would have to encourage her cocky partner to eat, while it usually was the other way around. _He_ always commented on _her_ eating habits, saying that ' _it couldn't be healthy to only eat a tiny bit of rabbit food. Her body also required some meat from time to time, such as a juicy steak or a good burger. After all, the homo sapiens was omnivorous not herbivorous!'_ Harry had been surprised he even knew the words! She would roll her eyes at him and take another bite of her apple, while looking with disgust at the hot dog he'd be ravishing in front of her.

After the doctor had left, she went to see the cook at Winfield's. Mrs Lipton had already been working on the estate for as long as Harry could remember. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd always been fond of the slightly chubby cook with her friendly brown eyes and her hearty laugh. Young Miss Harriet had learned fast when it was the right time to make her appearance in the kitchen, knowing Mrs. Lipton always had something delicious for her there, preferably some home-baked biscuits or a slice of chocolate cake, still warm from the oven. And the times that she wasn't feeling well, she'd always been able to count on the concerned cook to prepare her a light meal. In fact, Harry could still remember the famous chicken soup that always seemed to work miracles. Even after her mother had died and she couldn't eat anything, Mrs. Lipton had personally ensured that Miss Harriet didn't starve herself to death. Ever since, the old cook had become a dear friend to Harry. And even after all these years, there was great mutual respect between them.

Less than an hour after asking Mrs. Lipton to prepare something for her partner, Harry carefully made her way upstairs to Dempsey's room, carrying a serving tray with a bowl of steaming chicken soup. She persuaded him to drink some of the delicious smelling soup. Even though he didn't eat much, Harry felt relieved that he finally had some food in his stomach. Later that day, she went to his room several times to make sure he ate some more.

The next days, Dempsey started to feel better and needed some fresh air. From then, it took a lot of Harry's time to chase him all over the estate and she sometimes was relieved when he finally slowed down to rest again. The constant chasing turned out to be much worse than babysitting!

He even managed to disappear after going to the kitchen to get some fresh coffee. Since he didn't return to the dining room, Harry had gone to search for him, looking around the entire house for almost an hour. She panicked when she couldn't find him anywhere. She was about to go look for him outside, when suddenly the back door opened and a cheerful Dempsey appeared, humming a song. She stood still and stared at him with wide eyes.

He stopped and appeared to be amused. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Harry was anything but amused. "Where have you been?" she asked him angrily, her steel blue eyes staring straight at him. The threatening tone of her voice and the way she stood in the doorway, with her hands on her hips, made it clear to him that he better not argue any further.

"I just went outside. You know, doin' some legwork. It's really nice weather, today," he said innocently.

Harry stood speechless for a moment. Then she took his arm and, without a word, she led him harshly into the deserted dining room where they had more privacy.

Surprised, Dempsey went meekly along with her. Inside the room she let him go and looked at him with eyes that spit fire. He glanced at her, confused, unaware of what he'd done wrong this time. "What?" he shrugged.

"You don't know? You really don't know what you've done wrong?" her voice echoed loudly in the large dining room.

"No,…" he cautiously answered.

"Disappearing just like that, I was worried sick about you!" She pointed her finger at him. "How many times have I told you already to let me know when you're going outside? How am I supposed to protect you, if I don't even know where you are? You know how large this estate is! Damn you, Dempsey!"

He stared at her incredulously and ran a hand through his hair. His mood had changed instantly "Gimme a break, will ya! I'm feeling much better and I'm quite capable of taking care of myself! So this whole ' _protection crap_ ' isn't really necessary any more!" he shouted.

Harry looked at him sternly. "As long as Spikings thinks it's necessary, the ' _protection crap_ ' stays!" she replied. "And I would really appreciate it if you'd cooperate a little more, instead of giving me such a hard time!"

Dempsey went to the window and stared outside, sulking, his hands deep in his jeans' pockets. Harry took a deep breath and continued with softer voice. "For Christ's sake Dempsey, you're still in danger. Either you cooperate from now on, or I will ask Spikings to take you to an SI10 safe house!" she threatened.

She paused a little, giving him time to let it sink in. "So, what's it going to be?"

He shrugged. "Alright, alright. I'll let you know when I'm goin' outside." Then he turned around to face her and added. "Do I have to tell ya when I'm goin' to the fuckin' toilet as well?"

At that moment, Freddy thought it was time he made his appearance in the room. He had been waiting in the corridor, undecided whether to enter the room or not when hearing their heated discussion. When things finally seemed to have calmed down, he gently knocked on the door and stepped inside, instantly feeling the tension in the large room. To lighten the mood, he invited Dempsey to join him for a drink in the study. The agitated American accepted gratefully. He sure could use a drink, right now.

Harry was about to make an objection, knowing he was still on medication. But she held her tongue when she noticed her partner's warning glance in her direction. Instead, she shook her head and let out a meaningful sigh, thinking he was _supposed_ to be old and wise enough to know what he was doing. And besides, she could do with some peace and quiet too. Working with Dempsey was one thing, but protecting him and trying to keep him out of trouble was – as she had anticipated - even harder. He always wanted to do things his own way, and he could be so impulsive and irresponsible sometimes, it made her blood boil!

The two men retreated to the study, where Freddy poured out a generous amount of scotch in two glasses, and handed one over to Dempsey. They took a seat in the comfortable armchairs, placed side by side. The American took a big gulp and closed his eyes to fully enjoy the strong liquid flowing down his throat, while he slowly let his frustration subside.

"Thanks Freddy, this is just what I needed." Dempsey lifted his glass to the older man.

Freddy smiled "Yes, the best medicine there is." He offered him a cigar as well. All tension disappeared at that moment, and both men enjoyed their drinks and cigars.

"It's certainly good to see you're feeling better, James." Lord Winfield studied him for a moment. "I only hope my daughter isn't giving you a very hard time."

Dempsey chuckled and blew some smoke. "Well, let's just say that she's a real tough one, that daughter o' yours. But I guess you're aware of that. You've raised her, anyway."

"I'd say it has more to do with her character than her upbringing really. Even as a little girl she knew exactly what she wanted and she could be very determined. I think she has inherited it from her mother. In fact, I'm amazed how much she looks like her mother. And I'm not just referring to her appearance…" Freddy smiled at the thought.

"Jeez, I wonder how you survived with two such women in the house!" Dempsey looked at him in awe.

Freddy laughed. "I must admit that it wasn't always easy." Then he became serious again. "But, you know, I would give all my possessions to have them _both_ back with me…" he added sadly.

"Oh Freddy, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Me and my big mouth!" Dempsey cursed himself. Sometimes he had to agree with Harry ' _you never think before you act!'_

"It's alright, young man. It's been more than twenty years now, but still not a day goes by that I don't miss my late wife. Harriet was only ten when she lost her mother. She was devastated. She never really talks about it, but I think she still misses her a lot, just like I do."

They were silent for a while, both deep in thought. Finally Freddy spoke again. "You haven't seen your family for a long time, have you?"

Dempsey nodded as he took another sip.

"You must miss them a lot?"

"Yeah, sometimes..." Dempsey sighed, as his mind drifted away to New York, to his family.

As long as he was busy with his work, he wasn't feeling homesick. But now, he had too much time to think. He'd become increasingly restless, and he often found the need to go outside to be alone. The last thing he needed was other people to see his distress.

Freddy noticed his reluctance and continued. "Did you let them know you were injured?"

Dempsey shook his head. "Nah, no point in worrying them. They can't do nothin' about it, anyway." He walked to the window and stared outside. "It's so beautiful here this time of the year. And very peaceful."

"Yes, indeed it is." Freddy took the hint and didn't push the American to talk about his family. "But every season has its charms, you know. I'm very lucky to have the opportunity to enjoy nature's beauty from up close."

Both men looked up when someone knocked on the door. Abbott, according to Lord Winfield the most loyal butler he could wish for, appeared in the doorway to announce that _the doctor was there to check up on Mister Dempsey_. Freddy and Dempsey quickly hid their glasses, knowing that the doctor wouldn't approve of their rather large glass of scotch. Just moments later, Doctor Potter came in, closely followed by Harry. Freddy greeted the doctor, and winked at his daughter when he left the room.

"You don't mind if I stay, do you?" Harry asked Dempsey innocently.

He hesitated and asked, grinning, "Why, d'you think the doctor is gonna attack me or somethin'?"

"No, it's not the doctor I'm concerned about." she replied, looking him straight in the eye. She continued cynically. "Anyway, as _your personal_ ' _wet nurse'_ , I need to know exactly how your recovery is going. Don't I, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, sure,…whatever…" he shrugged.

The doctor examined him thoroughly, while Harry followed the whole medical check up with great scrutiny to ensure that her partner told the truth to the doctor. As she had expected, Dempsey clearly overestimated his condition. According to him, he was completely healed again. While, in fact, Harry had noticed earlier that morning that his shoulder still ached terribly. He couldn't even get dressed without wincing in pain. Fortunately, Dr. Potter had also noticed it when he asked Dempsey to take off his shirt. He reprimanded his patient that ' _he clearly hadn't taken enough rest and that he was supposed to wear the sling every time he walked around_!' Dempsey had indeed not worn _the_ _damn thing_ for quite some time. Harry doubted he even knew where it was!

Regarding his concussion and the injury on his right forearm, the doctor was more satisfied. But when he opened the box with painkillers to find it almost empty, Dr. Potter - who Harry always knew as a very patient and friendly doctor - now gave Dempsey a scolding. ' _The stubborn American was the most terrible patient he had ever met!'_

Normally Dempsey hated taking pills, but these last days he wouldn't have been able to get out of his bed without them. The choice between staying in bed, or take a few painkillers so he could walk around, was easily made. Only, the doctor clearly had another opinion. At first, Dr. Potter refused to give him any more pain medication, saying 'If he wanted to continue doing things his own way, he had to be prepared to take the consequences!' Only after Harry's plea, had the doctor reluctantly agreed to provide him with another smaller box of painkillers. But he handed it to Harry this time, so she could ensure that her partner had more rest instead of taking pills.

Shocked, Dempsey had looked at his partner. Her self-satisfied smile made him realise it was pointless to argue about it, knowing she wouldn't support him if he were to object. When the doctor left, Harry couldn't resist the temptation to tease him. "Well, now you've heard it from the doctor himself. Would you like to rest first, or shall we put on your sling?" she asked with a sweet smile.

He growled something she couldn't understand, then took his glass of scotch and drank it down in one gulp.

After the doctor's visit he became very edgy. He knew Harry would give him a hard time. "It's for your own good", she said, each time she sent him to bed or forced him to wear the sling, as a condition for getting another painkiller. He absolutely hated it that she had control over him. And it frustrated him even more that she seemed to enjoy it.

He also had to inform her when he went outside for a walk. It annoyed him immensely that she went with him _every single time_. But she left him no choice: either he stayed at Winfield Hall _on her terms_ , or she'd ask Spikings to confine him to a safe house. _She could be so damn stubborn!_ He reluctantly agreed even though he didn't like the conditions, but the alternative seemed even less appealing.

From then, he allowed her to walk beside him. He was a bit grumpy at first, but he soon seemed to enjoy their promenades, especially when she led him around the estate and showed him many of her favourite spots. What had started as an act of support, walking closely together with his arm over her shoulder and her arm around his waist, soon became a habit. After a while, she started to suspect he already felt much better, but that he feigned dizziness in order to continue walking arm in arm. There was a time, she would have reacted fiercely about it, but now she kept quiet, enjoying his warm closeness.

One morning, after a brisk walk on the small winding path in the woods, they decided to rest on a bench for a while. They were listening in silence to the cheerful twittering of birds high in the trees. A couple of squirrels cautiously approached them, searching for some food. But noticing the slightest movement, they took off, their little bodies swiftly and gracefully moving in the bushes, or running up a tree until they were out of sight. Dempsey and Harry both enjoyed being part of nature, momentarily forgetting all about the evil outside world. As his neck hurt, Dempsey had removed the sling and supported his left arm with his other hand.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sure. This place is awesome, Harry. I didn't think I'd ever be able to enjoy such peace and quiet."

She smiled. Quite frankly, it had surprised her too. She'd never actually seen him so relaxed before.

After a while, as they were about to continue their walk and head back to the house, Harry saw Dempsey struggle with the sling, and offered to help him. She stood face to face with him when she carefully put the sling on its place again, her arms around his neck as in an embrace. She hadn't noticed how close they were standing to each other, until she felt his warm breath on her face. The scent of his after shave drifted into her nose, making her head spin slightly. His lips were only a couple of inches away from hers. She felt drawn to him like iron to a magnet and before she even realized what she was doing, she planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

It took only a few seconds, until she awoke from the spell. Shocked, she quickly took a few steps backward.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she stammered.

Ashamed, she lowered her head to avoid his gaze. After a few minutes, when she couldn't bear the awkward silence any longer, she found the courage to face him again. She had expected to see a smug grin on his face, a sign of victory for finally achieving his goal after two years of flirtations. To her surprise, however, she couldn't detect a grin, not even a faint smile. Instead, he seemed just as startled and confused as she was!

Before they had the chance to say anything, they heard someone calling Harry's name. The male voice came from the direction of the castle. She hesitated to answer the call immediately, thinking she'd better first give Dempsey an explanation about her behaviour.

 _But what could she say to him? She didn't even know what to think of it herself! Why on earth did she lose control every time she was alone with him? First in hospital, and now here. At least in hospital he didn't know about it, while now… She cursed herself! She had just kissed her partner, for God's sake! And that while she was on duty! She had always respected and followed SI10 rules very strictly. At least, until the day Lieutenant James Dempsey appeared, and turned her whole world upside down! This brash and reckless man with his 'je m'en fous'-attitude, that she so resented and admired at the same time. She'd always been able to work professionally with all of her colleagues, until now! Why did her feelings and emotions seem to get the upper hand when it concerned him? Did he have some sort of spell over her?_

She awoke from her musings when she heard the voice calling her again, closer this time, and she heard quick footsteps approach them. Harry took a few hesitant steps toward the house, this time answering the call. She almost bumped into Abbott, who hastily appeared from behind the trees. The poor man was short of breath. Apparently, he had been searching them all over the large estate.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady. But Chief Superintendent Spikings is on the telephone for you and it seems rather urgent." he announced, panting heavily.

She offered the butler an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Abbott," before she hurried to the house, closely followed by Dempsey. Abbott waited a moment to catch his breath, before he also made his way back to the house.

As soon as she was in the house, Harry picked up the phone in the big hallway. Dempsey stood beside her, trying to catch part of the conversation. It was a very short call. Spikings only wanted to check if everything was alright, and announced he would come over that afternoon. He refused to give any further explanation over the phone. He'd rather talked to them in person at the estate.

 _Would that indicate good news or bad?_

After she'd hung up the phone, Harry looked at Dempsey. He stared silently out of the window, his free hand in his jeans pocket. He was clearly worried about something. What was on his mind? Was it the boss's phone call, or their close 'encounter' from a bit earlier? Or maybe even both? Or was he exhausted after their long walk?

Harry tried to persuade him to go upstairs and get some rest, but he stubbornly refused, stating _he was feeling alright and was fed up with lying in bed all day_. She understood it was useless to insist and, instead, she took him to her most favourite place on the estate: the rose garden at the back of the house. The garden was looking beautiful, displaying a variety of roses with a whole spectrum of different colours.

At the entrance of the garden, there was a pergola, where beautiful roses gracefully swung their way through the wooden frame of the decorative arch. Dempsey never thought there was such a variety of roses - a rose was a rose anyway, you could only chose its colour - until Harry proudly gave him an extensive tour of the garden. To his surprise, every type of rose had a different name and his partner knew all the flowers by its name. Where on earth did she have this knowledge from? Was this something typically aristocratic again? Impressed, he followed her as she led him to a bench that was located a little higher, offering them a great view over the entire colourful garden.

A long time ago, her mother had personally created this garden, planting one variety at a time. Margaret had always been very proud of her roses, and had treated them with great care. It had taken her many years to finally achieve the result she wished for. Unfortunately, she never even had the chance to admire the garden in its full glory, as she died in a dreadful car accident. Such a beautiful young woman in the prime of her life, and with so many plans for her and her family, from one day to another brutally snatched from this world. The drunken driver, on the other hand, hardly had a scratch himself. Life was so bloody unfair! Harry and her father hadn't only lost their loved one, but they didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to her. Only her flowers lived on, and with them the memories of a caring and loving wife and mother. Harry couldn't tell how relieved she was to see that the garden was very well maintained over the years. She never even had to ask, she instinctively knew her father would treasure this place forever, and so would she.

Sitting on the bench, Harry recalled the time she had tried to pick some roses for her mother's birthday. She was only about six or seven at the time, and didn't know how painful roses could be, until she felt their sharp thorns. Instead of surprising her mum with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, she'd surprised her with a bleeding little hand and heartbreaking sobs. Her mother hadn't reprimanded her for picking the roses, but had comforted her and had lovingly nursed her tiny hand. The words her mother had spoken then, still echoed in her head as if it were only yesterday. _'Roses are the most beautiful flowers, my darling, but there is no rose without a thorn.'_ It turned out to be a lesson she would remember for the rest of her life. And when she got older, she realised her mother wasn't only referring to the literal meaning of the words. Harry certainly had experienced some nasty thorns in her life, her failed marriage only one example. Unfortunately, there had been no one to nurse her bleeding heart…

Harry often sat on that bench after her mother died, especially when she felt sad or alone, or whenever she had to make an important decision in her life. It always felt as if she could feel her mother's presence there. If those roses could talk, they would be able to tell more about her thoughts and feelings than any person could, including her father.

Now, for some reason, she felt the urge to take Dempsey to this place. She realized she needed to clarify her behaviour, fearing that it would jeopardize their future cooperation if she didn't work things out with him. And they certainly couldn't afford any feelings of malaise or confusion between them, with the boss coming to see them that afternoon. She thought it would be easier to talk to her partner at the place where she felt most comfortable and supported.

She took a deep breath and stared at the roses in front of her as she started talking cautiously. "Dempsey, about what happened earlier this morning…, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I just don't want you to come to the wrong conclusions." She turned her head to face him, her hand playing with some rose petals that were lying on the bench. "You see, I care about you very much. And I hate to see you get hurt. As for this morning, I noticed you were in pain and I felt sorry for you. I wanted to help you feel better, but I'm afraid I've handled it the wrong way…"

Up to that moment, Dempsey sat at the bench beside her, staring straight ahead. He had removed the sling and rested his left arm on his thigh, while he was massaging his neck with his other hand. She noticed how tired he looked, but figured that now wasn't the right time to ask him about it.

"That's an understatement!" he chuckled when hearing her words, to become very serious again the next moment. "Look Harry, I care 'bout you a lot too. And I appreciate your concern, but I really don't need your sympathy, alright! The last thing I want is for people to feel sorry for me!" he said, slightly agitated. "I'm fine!"

"I understand. And I'm sorry if I've caused any confusion. I really don't want to lose you as partner, Dempsey, nor as a friend. That's why we have to keep our relationship strictly professional. Spikings would never allow us to continue working together, if he even suspected there was something personal going on between us.

He offered her a smile. "I guess you're right. The same goes for me, ya know. You're a fantastic partner, Harry, and a great companion. I don't wanna risk losin' that."

She returned the smile, relieved by his answer. Suddenly, she felt more confident again. "Besides, can you imagine you and me, having a relationship?" She started laughing, and shook her head. "We would be annoying each other and arguing from sunrise to sunset! It would never work between us, would it? We have nothing in common besides work, and we both come from a totally different background…"

"Hey sweetheart, you don't have to convince me. After all, _you_ kissed _me_ , remember?" he countered. "I'd never expected that from you. But there's one thing I have to tell ya, though…" He paused briefly, a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "That was a lousy kiss, Harry. You barely touched my lips! You really could use some practice, ya know. In fact, we could have some practice right here and now, no strings attached…" he winked at her.

"Oh, for God's sake, Dempsey! I would never practice kissing with you! Not even if you were the last man on earth!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Too bad, sweetheart. You don't know what you're missing," he grinned.

"Oh, I can imagine perfectly. Anyway, you've had your chance, Lieutenant. But you weren't fast enough," she replied with a smug smile.

"That's true." He confessed sadly. "Just remember, next time I'll be prepared. You won't be so lucky then, baby!" he paused for a while. "Or should I say that you'll have all the luck of the world, then?"

He started laughing heartily when she rolled her eyes. The more she tried to look indignantly at him, the less she succeeded. Eventually, she capitulated when she saw his cheerful eyes and heard his infectious laughter.

At that moment, Lord Winfield came from behind them, to invite them to the table for lunch. He stared at them in disbelief when he saw Harry sitting at the small bench, with James beside her, both chatting and laughing. As far as he knew, it was the first time ever that his daughter had allowed anyone in the rose garden, let alone on her favourite bench! Her mother's bench.

Since neither of them had noticed him, the older man took the opportunity to watch them for a while. A broad smile appeared on his wrinkled face to see that his daughter obviously felt very comfortable with her American partner. But at the same time his eyes filled with tears, as the sight of the two seemingly happy people on that bench brought back some wonderful memories of his own past…

(TBC)


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone! First of all, I'd like to thank you all for the many nice comments on the previous chapter. You convinced me to keep going._

 _Dear NightOwl22, I know what a busy time you had (and still have), so I've decided to do this one on my own. That way, you can fully concentrate on your story. Btw, are you aware that it's almost September? ;-)_

 _I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter, perhaps while sunbathing! I'm really looking forward to seeing your feedback again._

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Hide-and-Seek**

"What time is it?" Dempsey asked, pacing around endlessly in the lounge, and regularly going to the window to cast a cursory glance outside. He'd forgotten to put on his watch this morning. It would still be on the bedside table in his room, but he didn't feel like fetching it right now. He absolutely wanted to stick around to see Spikings arrive. The past few days, he'd managed to keep reasonably calm, after having been reprimanded and monitored by the doctor and Harry. But ever since Spikings had called, he had become very restless again. Spikings could arrive any moment and that thought made him jumpy.

"Just five minutes later since the last time you asked" Harry sighed irritably. "Dempsey, I completely understand you're nervous, but would you please sit down! You're driving us crazy, pacing around like this. And we really need to look into these documents!"

While she was staying in Winfield Hall, Harry and her father took the opportunity to look into some files concerning the estate. Lord Winfield was very grateful that his daughter had offered to help him, as it was a big responsibility and he wasn't getting any younger. The old building urgently needed some repairs and a lot of arrangements had to be made. He'd been advised by some experts on the maintenance of the building and the grounds, but in the end he had to make the final decisions himself.

Harry dreaded the day her father wouldn't be able to do this any more, as she would be expected to take over from him. She secretly hoped that there would be another solution by then. Either way, as it was her parental home and she happened to be the sole heir, she'd always have a certain responsibility towards the property.

Dempsey sighed and finally sat down in an armchair near the window, letting his head rest against the backrest and closing his eyes for a brief moment. Seeing him like this, Harry instantly regretted having reprimanded him. She could well imagine the type of hell he was currently going through. It was already the fourth day they stayed in Winfield Hall without having received any news from Spikings, except for the daily, one-way briefings to the office to let the boss know they were alright. And then finally, this morning, the brief telephone conversation when the Chief Superintendent had announced he would personally come over to see them. He had refused to say anything else over the phone, so they had no idea whether this indicated good news or bad.

Dempsey sat for a whole two minutes before he got up again to look outside the window for the umpteenth time. "What's takin' him so long?"

Harry pleaded again. "For God's sake, find a way to relax a bit! Spikings didn't actually say what time he would be here, just sometime this afternoon. Why don't you go outside for a walk? The fresh air will do you good, and it might distract you a little. I'll accompany you, if you like…"

He didn't respond and kept staring outside, his hands in his jeans pockets. He didn't even seem to have heard what she'd just said.

Freddy, who had silently witnessed the whole scene, got up and fetched a glass of scotch, which he handed to the restless detective. He was instantly rewarded with a grateful smile and a small nod. From the corner of his eye, the old man saw that his daughter was about to protest _._ Dempsey, however, didn't hesitate. Before Harry even had the chance to react, he took a big gulp and closed his eyes, feeling the strong liquid flow through his body. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Spikings' car coming up the driveway. He took another swig as he watched the Chief Superintendent stepping out of his car and climbing the stairs to the front door.

Not five minutes later, their boss was sitting across from Dempsey and Makepeace with a grave expression on his face, a glass of scotch placed on the table in front of him.

He took a deep breath before he addressed Dempsey "I won't beat around the bush, Lieutenant. You know that, for the past days, we've been looking for your assailants. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to locate them yet. It seems like they've disappeared..."

Dempsey didn't even let him finish the sentence, his frustrations running high as his expectations had vanished into thin air, already after Spikings' first words. "C'mon boss, it's been four days now! _Four days_!" he stressed, showing his boss four fingers. "Don't tell me you've found _nothing_ by now! Jesus Christ, what've you guys been doin' all this time? If only I could've…"

"That'll do, _Leftenant_!" Spikings bellowed, pointing his finger at Dempsey threateningly. "We did everything we could to find those gunmen, but we didn't have much to go on!" He felt the anger rise in him at high speed, in response to the disrespectful behaviour of his subordinate. "And for your information, we do know how to do our bloody job! And I sure as hell don't need a _Yank_ to come and tell me how to conduct an investigation!"

For a moment, Dempsey was taken aback by the Chief's angry response. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. It's just so damn frustrating, sitting here and not being able to look for those bastards myself…"

Even though Dempsey had apologized, Harry thought it was best to intervene at this point in order to calm things down. The meeting had only just begun and the boss had already reached his boiling point, thanks to her partner's impatient and rude behaviour.

She threw him a warning glance as if to say _'keep yourself calm, from now on!_ ', before she took over and turned to Spikings. "Could they have returned overseas, Sir, believing Dempsey to be dead?"

"That's exactly what we thought, Sergeant." Spikings replied more calmly. "Until someone delivered _this_ at the reception desk, this morning." He retrieved a brown envelope out of the side pocket of his suit-jacket and placed it on the table in front of Dempsey.

The detective frowned and cautiously took the envelope. Harry leant forward in her chair, to see what was written on it. She could see Dempsey's name scrawled in big letters, right in the middle of the envelope.

Before opening the envelope, he looked at the boss for confirmation.

Spikings nodded. "It's already been checked. No fingerprints, unfortunately. Except from the delivery boy."

Harry saw how her partner first took a bullet, and then a small sheet of paper out of the envelope. He laid the bullet on the table, before unfolding the letter. Harry instantly recognized the same handwriting and the same ink colour as on the envelope. Some of the words on the note were in capitals as if to emphasize them. She read along with Dempsey:

 _'Tomorrow 14.00 PM  
Hyde Park - Marble Arch  
_ _Come_ _ALONE!  
_ _Or are you a COWARD?'_

The combination of the bullet and note gave Harry a very unsettling feeling. She glanced at Dempsey, but she couldn't read any expression on his face, except for the deep frown on his forehead. He inspected the note and the envelope on both sides, before he addressed Spikings again. "That's all?"

"That's all we received." The Chief Superintendent confirmed. "The bullet is of the same calibre as the bullets that were used at the assault, so we can assume it's from the same guys."

"And what about the delivery guy? Have you at least questioned _him_?" Dempsey asked pretty agitated again, resulting in a nasty kick at his shin and an angry look from his partner.

"Yes, of course we did! What do you think?" Spikings snarled. "But the boy had nothing to do with the attack. It's just a kid. Some guy on the street gave him some money to deliver the letter to our address. The only significant thing the boy could say was that the man had an American accent, and that he wore a cap, gloves and dark sunglasses."

"The American again! So they're still in town, waitin' for me to show up." Dempsey muttered. "But we still have no clue _who_ they are, or _where_ they're staying..." He tapped his nose while thinking.

Makepeace narrowed her eyes, fearing for what would come next. Surely _, he won't consider to…? No, even he wouldn't be that foolish,…would he?_

"I guess there's only one way to find out…" he said at last, studying the bullet he was holding up between his thumb and forefinger.

Shocked, Harry turned her head to him. "Don't even think about it! You are not going to play bait!" She cut in as soon as she knew what her partner was about to suggest. "They'll kill you the moment they set eyes on you! You'd be far too exposed as there's absolutely no shelter at that end of the park! And we won't be able to protect you without being noticed. Besides, we don't even know who we should be looking for!" she exclaimed.

 _Of all his stupid ideas, this definitely beat them all!_ _He could just as well hand them over his gun on a silver plate and politely ask them to pull the trigger! What on earth was he thinking?_

Dempsey returned his attention to Harry. "Come on, Makepeace, I can't play hide and seek forever! Let's face it: as long as I stay here, nothing's gonna happen! We gotta give it a chance to find those bastards!"

But she didn't back off. "It's a _trap_ , Dempsey! It doesn't need a very shrewd detective to realize that!"

"I know that, but what do you want me to do then? Twiddle my thumbs and grow old here?" he retorted angrily. He rose from his chair and started pacing up and down the room again, running a hand through his hair out of sheer frustration. He instantly regretted that action, however, when a stabbing pain shot through his shoulder, a reminder of how close he had faced death recently.

"I can't see anything wrong with that! It's certainly much more appealing than getting shot at again!" she shouted back. She noticed the grimace on his face when he lifted his arm, but she chose not to confront him with it, nor with his missing sling. She was sure that he'd just deny it, and she didn't want to have that discussion with him right now. As now, she had more important things to discuss with him. Trying to prevent that he would be killed was now prior on avoiding that he suffered pain. And besides, maybe it wasn't even such a bad thing that he felt some pain at the moment, so he would remember how much luck he'd had before.

"Last time, they'd tried to kill you without any warning! What do you expect now? That they'll have a little chat with you and honour you for bravery, and that they'll let you walk away? These are most likely professional killers, for God's sake! Trained to kill, and only rewarded after doing their ruthless job! You won't stand a chance, if you'd approach them alone! And if you don't go alone, they probably won't even show themselves. So, why take the risk?" She paused a moment to let him think about it, before she continued. "Forget it, Dempsey! You're not going!"

"You're in no position to tell me what I can or can't do, Sergeant!" he refuted.

"Perhaps she can't. But I'm pretty sure I can, Lieutenant!" An authoritarian voice suddenly echoed loudly in the room. Both detectives simultaneously turned their heads and saw Spikings pointing with his thumb at himself, with a smug smile. "And I am telling you to stay away from that place! The Sergeant is right. This is definitely a trap, and we can't provide sufficient protection for you there!" He paused for a second. "Besides, this isn't only about you! There is no way that I'm going to risk a shooting at a public area that we can't possibly seal off! _We_ (he pointed at himself)will take a look there, and you, ' _Sonny'_ (he pointed at Dempsey), you will stay far away from that park! Do I make myself clear?"

The boss ran his hand over his short grey hair, from back to front, before he sighed, annoyed. "Now, stop pacing up and down like that and sit down! You're making me nervous with your restless behaviour. And that, Lieutenant, is not good for my blood pressure." He glared at the impatient American and pointed to the envelope that still lay on the table, continuing with sweet voice. "Why don't you make yourself useful for a change, and take another look at that letter. See if you can recognize the handwriting. Or try to think of someone from your Yankee country _,_ who may have sent these bloody killers after you!"

Dempsey reluctantly plumped back down in his chair. He picked up the letter and envelope from the table to study them more closely. After a brief inspection, he irritably threw the letter on the table in Spikings' direction, and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Never seen that handwritin' before. And there's a lot of scum out there, who've sworn to take revenge on me. But none of them know that I'm in London…" He suddenly sat up straight as a thought crossed his mind. "…except Coltrane and Mara Grimaldi!" He pronounced their names slowly and stared horrified at the letter, as if one of them could jump out of the envelope at any time.

 _Would it be possible…? Coltrane again? Hell, we've put that bastard away, only a couple o' months ago! Surely, he didn't get out yet! The boys back home would've warned me if he did. But he did have a lot of connections with the mafia. Would he have sent those killers after me? That bastard already screwed up my life once, making me leave my home, my family, my friends... No way, that I'm gonna let him do it again! This time, I stay put! Let him send his bloody killers, I'll be waitin' for them!_

Without realizing, Dempsey had clenched his fist. Only thinking of Coltrane made his blood boil. He felt the fighting spirit rise inside him and the adrenaline flew through his body, the determination and hatred visible in his eyes. Until the moment his gaze met Harry's. He held his breath. Her bright blue eyes were looking at him with concern, and fear hit him to the heart.

 _Oh no… Harry! That sneaky bastard had almost killed her too, last time!_

Dempsey could still recall the desolation and emptiness he had felt, when he'd thought she was dead. Nothing mattered any more, only the blind rage he felt towards Coltrane. If Harry hadn't turned up at that moment and hadn't shouted out his name, he probably would've pulled the trigger, without even thinking about the consequences. It had been a close call! Like so many times before, she had saved his life that day.

 _No way, that I'm gonna let her risk her life again, this time! This is my battle, not hers! The only way I can make sure she's safe, is by staying away from her. As long as I stay here with her, she'll be in danger too. But she'll never let me go. If only she wasn't so damn stubborn!_

"God damn it, Coltrane!" Dempsey cursed aloud, hitting the table with his full fist. The glasses on the table were shaken and they almost fell down. Harry startled at the unexpected outburst of her colleague, while Spikings watched him without blinking.

"Now, hold your horses, _Leftenant!_ " Spikings said sternly. "We don't know if Coltrane has anything to do with this yet. The only way to find this out is if we can interrogate your assailants. This means we need to find them, as soon as possible. But you stay here with Sergeant Makepeace, and let us handle this! Do you hear me, Dempsey?" Spikings asked, the authoritarian tone in his voice making very clear that he wouldn't tolerate any contradiction.

Dempsey, clearly not at all satisfied with the decision, mumbled something unintelligible.

"Say again?" The Chief Superintendent frowned.

"I said I heard ya." Dempsey snarled, before he suddenly rose from his chair and strode to the door, without saying another word. He already had the latch in his hand when he muttered under his breath that ' _he needed some fresh air'_ , before he stepped outside and slammed the door behind him. Harry hesitated about going after him, but she thought it was better to wait and let him cool down a bit first.

She still sat staring at the door, when she heard Spikings ask on much softer tone. "How are things going with him, up to now?"

Harry blinked and turned to him. "His recovery is going surprisingly well, after having received some reprimands from the doctor. But I'm afraid he's getting more restless by the day. And I'm not sure how this news will affect him." She pointed at the letter on the table.

"Has he given you a hard time, already?"

She chuckled. "This is Dempsey we're talking about, Sir. What do you expect? But don't worry, I know how to handle him!" she said with a smug smile, recalling how she'd managed to keep him under the thumb so far.

A big grin appeared on Spikings' face. "Yes, you seem to be handling him pretty well, Sergeant." Then he became more serious. "But you'll have to stay alert, as perhaps the hardest part is yet to come. He's starting to feel better, and we both know he is not the most patient man! You think you can cope?"

"I'll do my very best." She promised.

"I have no doubts about your commitment and dedication, girl. But it's quite possible that he'll try everything he can, to go to that meeting tomorrow. I wish I could give you some more back up, but we are rather understaffed at the moment, with two men short and Joyce not fully recovered yet. I will need all available men at the park. I'm counting on you to keep our Yankee friend away from there! _Under no circumstances_ is he allowed to come to that meeting! Do you understand, Sergeant?" Spikings urged.

"Absolutely, Sir. I will keep him here, willingly or unwillingly." She replied confidently, before glancing at the door again.

Her concern hadn't gone unnoticed by Spikings. For a moment, he stared at her through narrowed eyes. Then he dismissed her with a single nod towards the door. "Go on then. You'll better go and find him, before that 'hothead' gets himself into trouble again."

* * *

It didn't take her long to find him. As Harry had expected, Dempsey stood at the lake, gazing across the tranquil water, his arms resting on the railing of the small bridge. He didn't look up when she cautiously approached him, nor when she stood beside him. She deliberately kept some distance as she didn't know whether he would appreciate her company.

"I thought I'd find you here." She said with soft voice. Since he didn't respond, she looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Alive and kicking." He replied motionless, following with his eyes two ducks that swam past.

Harry didn't exactly know what to say to him, so she stood beside him watching the water in silence, patiently waiting for him to start talking.

 _If only I knew what he was thinking…_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact no more than five or ten minutes, he spoke to her. "Watching the water often helps me to think things through, ya know. While some people prefer a rose garden…" He turned his head to her and gave her a warm smile.

She smiled back at him, relieved that he finally broke the silence and he seemed surprisingly calm. She'd noticed before that this was his favourite place when something was troubling him or when he needed to calm down. "Yes, I guess we all need our special place. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Nah, go ahead."

"What are you thinking about?" she tried. Since she received no answer, she continued. "You're not really considering going to that meeting, are you?"

He let out a deep sigh. "Nah, you were right. I ain't gonna make it that easy for those bastards!"

"Well, I'm glad you talk sense again!" she said relieved. "Just remember that you're not alone, Dempsey! We are partners, so we'll fight them together! And I'm sure that we can count on Spikings and the others to help us. These killers won't know what hit them! And the same goes for Coltrane, if he's behind all this!" she stated with determination. "We have already defeated him once, and we'll beat him again!"

She'd expected to see a grin on his face and maybe a wink or so, after her belligerent words. To her surprise, however, he didn't react at all. In fact, he kept staring at the water, his gaze at infinity. Then he said, almost inaudible. "Not this time, Harry,…not this time..." .

She startled. What was that all about? What on earth was going on with him? She'd never seen him like this before, and it frightened her. A cold shiver ran down her spine. She wanted to shake him, to stir up his fighting spirit! After all, wasn't he the one who always came up with an answer or a way out, even in seemingly hopeless situations?

"Hey, what is this? You're not going to give up, are you? This is not the James Dempsey that I know! You are not a quitter! What's wrong with you? Look at me, James!" she said firmly, without even realizing that she called him by his first name. She put her hand on his cheek, and turned his head so he had no choice but to look her straight in the eye. "Together, we can fight them, side by side, just like we always did! You even made me come back, remember? Because we're a great team, you and me! Actually, we're the best team there is!"

Still with her hand on his cheek, she held his gaze, searching for some sort of confirmation in his eyes. It was as if the whole world had stopped around them, all sounds and movements faded into the background. She could only focus on his eyes…his soft hazel eyes. But where she was used to seeing a cheerful and sometimes mischievous look in his eyes, she now saw a rather sad look, full of doubt. What on earth was wrong with him? Where was the brash and confident partner she knew so well?

But then he broke the spell, by blinking and averting his eyes. And before she could say or do anything, he took her hand away from his cheek and turned his head back towards the water.

"Leave me alone for a moment, will ya, Harry?"

She hesitated, a feeling of disappointment came over her. "Dempsey, what's wrong?"

"Please Harry. I need to be alone for a while," he insisted.

Harry was rooted to the spot. She stood staring at him, completely taken aback. She didn't know what to think of his strange behaviour, and why he rejected her. Didn't he always come to her, when he was in trouble? Why not now? What had changed?

On the one hand, she didn't want to leave him like this, but on the other hand, she thought she'd better respect his wishes. As long as he refused to talk to her about what was bothering him, there was nothing she could do for him, anyway. Disappointed and confused, she headed back to the mansion, occasionally glancing over her shoulder. He was still standing at the lake, all alone, and a deep feeling of compassion came over her. She didn't have a clue what was going on in his mind, so she just had to be patient, hoping that he would confide in her at some point. With head bowed, she slowly continued her way to the house.

Back at the mansion, she found her father and Spikings in the dining room. Both men were having a cosy conversation, while enjoying a glass of wine. She joined them and succeeded in hiding her concern about her partner. A little later, when they just sat at the table for dinner, Dempsey also came into the room, apologizing for being a little late.

Dinner took place in a more relaxed atmosphere. The tension of the last few hours seemed to have disappeared, and everyone enjoyed the delicious meal that Mrs. Lipton had again prepared. Except for the fact that he was quieter than usual, and perhaps he ate a little less, Harry had the impression that her partner was more at ease again. Or was he just pretending? After all, Harry had experienced more than once that he, like herself, was an expert at hiding his emotions to the ourside world.

After dinner, Freddy invited his guests to join him for a nightcap in his study. Spikings, however, decided it was time for him to return to London. He'd already drunk a few glasses of wine and he still had a long drive ahead. Abbott escorted him downstairs, while the others remained in the study, where they had their drinks.

The Chief Superintendent had barely left the room, when Dempsey jumped from his seat and hurried to the door, muttering ' _that he'd forgotten to say something to the boss'_. He rushed down the stairs, and was just in time to catch up with Spikings in the main hall of the mansion. The boss had put on his coat and was about to leave the building, when Dempsey stopped him.

"Chief, could I have a word before you leave?" he asked, catching his breath.

Spikings turned to him. "Yes, Dempsey. As long as you know that I'm not going to change my mind about that meeting in Hyde Park. You're staying here and that's final."

Dempsey nodded. "Yeah, I know, and I understand. But it's not 'bout that. Ya see, I've been thinkin' a lot, and euh…" He hesitated to continue. "First of all, I don't want Harry to know 'bout this conversation."

Spikings frowned. "Why not?"

"Cause I know she'd just try to stop me from doin' this." He responded vaguely.

"Stop you from doing _what_? Dempsey, what the hell are you talking about?" Spikings was losing his patience. "It's late and I still have a long drive home, so I'm not in the mood for any of your riddles. If you have something to say to me, say it now! And stop wasting my bloody time!"

"Alright, alright. It's just that, the more I think about the attack, the more I'm convinced that, somehow, Coltrane is involved in all this. Maybe he sent those hit men himself, or at least he knows more about it. After all, he's one of the few people who know where I am. This can't be a coincidence. The thing is, I need to confront him with it. See how he reacts…" Dempsey decided to get straight to the point, afraid that the boss would leave without hearing him out.

"I understand, and maybe you're right." Spikings replied cautiously. "There's only one slight problem, here. Coltrane has been transferred to a prison in the United States, as I recall. So you won't be able to confront him yourself, Lieutenant. But I will ask Captain O'Grady to look into this, first thing tomorrow." He suggested.

Dempsey shook his head. "No, Chief. He'll never confess to O'Grady or anyone else. I gotta do this myself. Look him straight in the eye, ya know."

"What are you saying, Dempsey?" Spikings raised an eyebrow. "That you would be going back to New York, to interrogate Coltrane?" He asked in disbelief.

"That seems to be the only way." The lieutenant nodded.

"You do realise that, if Coltrane or someone else for that matter, has sent a couple of hit men all the way to the UK, there might be a whole ' _welcome committee_ ' waiting for you in New York?" The Chief asked, believing his detective hadn't thought this thing through very well.

"I'm aware of that." Dempsey answered calmly.

"And there would be no one, to give you any back-up, over there!" Spikings continued. "You'd be facing them all alone!"

"Yeah, I know."

"That's sheer madness! It would be suicidal!" the boss exclaimed.

"Maybe. But I ain't scared o' them. And I'm sure as hell not a coward!"

"We all know you're not a coward!" Spikings refuted. "Is this because of that letter? Cause if it is, then you're even a bigger fool than I thought! Harry was right about that note: it's a trap, they're trying to provoke you with it, and it looks like they're succeeding! Damn it, Dempsey, don't pay any attention to that stupid letter! Be realistic, it's impossible to fight them on your own! You're not bloody _Superman_!"

"It's not about the letter. I'm just fed up with running and hiding all the time! What kind o' life is that? I haven't seen my family in two years, and now I can't go to my apartment here! What's next?" he paused for a moment and stared gloomily at the door. "Weeds will keep coming back, unless you can take out the root… I've made up my mind, Chief. I'm goin'. And if they're waitin' for me, I'm gonna take as many of those bastards down with me as I can!"

"And what about the gunmen here?" Spikings asked. "Shouldn't we at least try to find them first?"

"You've already tried that, and you weren't able to find them. But if I'm gone, they'll have no business here any more. So, I guess they'll just disappear and go back to wherever they came from."

Spikings stood staring at Dempsey, thinking about what the detective had said. This clearly wasn't some kind of whim, he had really thought things through thoroughly. Spikings feared that if he couldn't come up with an alternative, he wouldn't be able to stop Dempsey from carrying out his crazy idea. He sighed wearily and rubbed his hair from back to front.

"I know I can't stop you from doing this, Dempsey. As long as you know that I think this is absolute madness! Just promise me that you'll wait a couple more days, so we can at least see if the gunmen will turn up in the park, or whether we will be able to find them eventually. You have nothing to loose by waiting a few more days…"

Dempsey thought about it for a moment, before he reluctantly agreed. "I suppose I can wait a couple more days. But if there are any indications that they've traced me again, I'll take the fist flight to New York. I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me, especially not Harry or her father!" He paused for a moment, and then added. "Just one more thing, Chief. If I'd have to leave, and I wouldn't be able to come back to England due to euhm circumstances…, will you tell Harry that I'm sorry for the way things have turned out, and that it certainly wasn't her fault? She's an excellent cop and a great partner. And make sure she gets a good partner,… the best you have. She deserves it."

During his long drive home, Chief Superintendent Spikings could only think about the conversation he had with Dempsey. He certainly hadn't expected anything like that, and he was genuinely shocked about the intentions of his reckless detective. He desperately needed to find a way to make him change his mind, and he figured that the only way to do that, was by catching the assailants. Spikings realised he had an almost impossible task to accomplish. He could only hope that Dempsey would have enough patience, and that the gunmen wouldn't find him first…

(TBC)


	10. Chapter 10

_Due to circumstances, it took me a little longer to finish this (rather short) chapter, but I haven't given up! Hopefully, you haven't either. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter as I always appreciate your comments very much._

 _Dear Night Owl22, thank you so much for the valuable feedback you have given me in the past. I really hope I won't disappoint you!_

 _At the beginning of this chapter, I'm taking you all back in time just a little, to the moment when Dempsey rushed out of the room to catch up with Spikings. And Harry keeps her father company while waiting patiently for her partner's return..., or not?_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Mission Accomplished**

Lord Winfield sat in his comfortable armchair near the window sipping his scotch and Harry poured herself a glass of her favourite champagne, when Dempsey helter-skelter dashed out of the study to catch up with Spikings. Harry looked up, disturbed by the unexpected commotion, and almost spilled some of the exquisite champagne.

 _What was that all about? What did he forget to tell Spikings?_

She put the bottle back in the cooler and took a sip of her glass, eyeing the door suspiciously.

 _Surely, he wouldn't try to convince Spikings to let him go to Hyde Park, tomorrow?_

Even though she was confident that the Chief Superintendent would stick to his guns about allowing Dempsey to go to the meeting with his assailants, the blonde detective had an uneasy feeling about it. After all, she knew from experience how persuasive her partner could be. How often hadn't she given in to his crazy ideas, against better judgement? And if there was something she had learned over the last couple of years, it was that her partner was capable of anything! She took another sip, before putting her glass on the small table beside her father's armchair.

 _That's it! I need to know what he's up to!_

Instead of taking a seat next to her father, she turned around and stepped resolutely to the door, making a vague excuse that 'she urgently had to do something but she'd be back soon.'

Harry quickly left the room, leaving alone her perplexed father. With swift pace, she went down the hallway. Halfway through the long corridor, she could already hear the voices of Spikings and Dempsey, quietly at first but gradually increasing in volume with every step she took. Judging by the sound, she estimated they were standing in the main hall of the mansion, at the foot of the stairs.

Harry had almost reached the stairs, but halted abruptly when she heard Dempsey mentioning her name. She stood listening in silence, out of sight of the two men. Her eyes opened wide, when she overheard her partner requesting Spikings not to tell her about their conversation.

 _Damn you, Dempsey, you devious bastard! Even after all we've been through together, you still try to keep me out of things!_

She was about to go downstairs in a blind rage to tell him exactly what she thought of him, when she heard Spikings ask ' _Why not_?' It took her a lot of willpower to restrain herself, curious to hear what reason Dempsey would come up with, and how the boss would react.

When she heard her partner explain his intentions, however, her anger reduced and was replaced by growing horror. Rooted to the spot, she overheard the whole conversation.

Harry secretly encouraged Spikings for trying to talk her partner out of this crazy idea. But when she eventually heard the boss say ' _I know I can't stop you from doing this, Dempsey'_ , her mouth dropped open in amazement!

 _What do you mean, you can't stop him? If anyone can stop him, it's you! You're his superior, for god's sake!_

Harry hesitated about going downstairs, to make Dempsey change his mind about his suicidal plan. If Spikings didn't have the guts to stop him, she would do it herself! But, on the other hand, she dreaded her partner's reaction, if she would have to confess that she'd overheard their conversation. Knowing him, he would be way too furious to listen to reason. She was still pondering on the pros and cons, when she heard Spikings ask him ' _to wait a few more days_ '. With bated breath, she stood waiting for Dempsey's answer, all of her nerves tensed to the limit.

It wasn't until she heard her partner hesitantly agreeing to the proposal, that she was able to exhale again, relieved that Spikings had at least gained a few days. If it would be enough to catch the gunmen or to make Dempsey change his mind about going to New York, she wasn't quite sure, but at least it would give them a few days to come up with another solution.

But maybe there was another way to prevent him from going back to New York… Slowly, a little plan developed in her mind. She knew very well it would infuriate him, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. Right now, she had to concentrate on finding a way to stop him or at least delay him, before it would be too late. All she had to do was get into his room, unseen, and take away something. She just had to wait for the right moment...

Harry was thinking about the concrete realisation of her plan, when she suddenly heard Spikings leave the mansion. She startled and hastily made her way back to her father's study, hoping that Dempsey wouldn't come from behind the corner and spot her there. Her heart was pounding hard as she reached the room and slipped inside. She flopped down in the armchair next to her father, and pleaded him to keep quiet about her little escapade.

The poor man didn't understand any of it, but before he had the time to ask for further explanations, the door swung open and Dempsey re-entered the room. Freddy glanced from the one to the other, trying to figure out what was going on between them. As Harriet had requested, however, he didn't say a word about her earlier absence. His daughter most likely had a good reason for this secrecy towards her partner. No doubt, she would give him some clarification later…, unless it was one of those ' _top-secret-things_ ' from her work, of course.

Once she had composed herself, Harry addressed Dempsey as nonchalantly as possible. "What exactly did you have to discuss with Spikings so urgently?"

Dempsey took his glass of scotch and sat on the other armchair beside Lord Winfield. "Nothin' special. Just goin' over some details with the boss about the meetin' tomorrow…"

She frowned. "What? Did Spikings allow you to go to that meeting, after all?" she exclaimed, feeling the anger rise in her, now she was sure that he was lying to her.

"Hey, relax, will ya! Of course he didn't. Ya know very well the Chief is way too chicken for that!" he retorted slightly annoyed. "But he promised to keep us informed about any developments in the case."

It got on Harry's nerves that her partner didn't even look her in the eye while he was talking to her. She wondered if he deliberately avoided her gaze. Instead, he seemed extremely interested in the contents of his glass that he was rocking gently in his hand. He took a sip and turned to Lord Winfield. "Say Freddy, this is another scotch as the one we had yesterday, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is. I must say, I'm quite impressed that you noticed the difference, James." A broad smile appeared on Lord Winfield's face. "You see, I thought it was time to introduce you to some of the finer spirits of our country. Now taste again and then tell me which scotch has your preference," Freddy prompted the American.

Dempsey took his time, first to study the golden liquor and then to smell its aroma, before he closed his eyes and took another swig. He opened his eyes again and nodded. "I have to admit, yesterday's scotch was very good, but this one's even better!" he reacted enthusiastically.

"Excellent choice, my friend! I thought you would like it. Very different from your American Bourbon, isn't it?" Freddy smirked. The older man was pleased to finally have a visitor who seemed genuinely interested in his favourite beverage, as it certainly wasn't his daughter's 'cup of tea'.

Soon, both men were engrossed in their conversation about the different brands of whiskey, and Harry thought now was the best time to retreat to her room. She finished her glass and excused herself, saying she would have a long hot bath, before going to bed. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and wished both men good night. On her way to the door, her eyes met Dempsey's and for a moment she held his gaze. Just like at the lake, she saw the same worried look in his dark hazel eyes. At least now she knew more about what was going on in his mind. She so wanted to talk to him about it and make him change his mind, but she couldn't reveal that she'd overheard his conversation with Spikings. However much she hated it, her only other option was the realisation of her plan.

Once Harry was in her room, she went straight to the connecting door between her bedroom and Dempsey's. When they had arrived in Winfield Hall, she'd informed him briefly about the secret door, pointing out that it was only to be used in emergencies. During the time he was staying here, she made sure that the door stayed locked at all time. And she'd refused to give him a key, fearing he would take advantage of the situation to gain access to her room whenever he wanted. But now, the connecting door came in handy to get access to his room without being noted.

Beyond all expectations, his bedroom looked pretty neat. Probably thanks to the staff, she thought. She couldn't imagine Dempsey keeping his room so tidy. Only the chair and desk were loaded with his jacket, a pair of trousers and a couple of shirts, even though there was a huge wardrobe in the room. She shook her head. _Men!_

On top of the desk, half hidden underneath one of his shirts, she found his 'missing' sling.

 _Well, well, what have we got here? Hadn't you claimed that you couldn't find your sling anywhere, this afternoon? James Dempsey, you bloody liar! I shouldn't even be surprised if you'd deliberately hidden it, among this pile of clothes!_

Shaking her head, she concentrated back on her main task. Harry knew she had not time to waste as her partner could return to his room at any moment. She quickly began to search the room, meanwhile constantly keeping tabs on the door. After she had searched the desk, she headed to the bedside table. She could feel her heart pounding as if it were to jump out of her chest, when she was going through his things.

What if he would come into his room now? What would she have to say to explain her presence here? That she'd lost an earring or so? Hell, he would never believe it! The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. It amazed her how Dempsey always seemed so at ease, when he broke into someone's place. Wasn't he ever afraid of getting caught?

After having searched the top drawer unsuccessfully, she opened the second drawer. She went through his stuff, while muttering to herself. "It must be here, somewhere! Come on, come on, where did you put it?"

Then her face brightened as she held in her hand the ultimate piece of her victory.

 _Thank God, I've got it! So, if everything else would fail, this will stop you from committing the biggest stupidity of your life, Lieutenant. Let's see what you're going to do now, partner!_

She quickly put everything back in place, so Dempsey wouldn't notice that someone had been in his room and had searched through his things. Then she returned to her own bedroom through the connecting door, which she carefully locked again behind her. Before taking a long, hot bath to calm her nerves, she hid the object first on a safe place in her own room. She was quite confident that he wouldn't find it there, since he never even knew it was missing…, yet.

About an hour later, Harry was lying in bed, hopelessly failing to fall asleep, even after her relaxing bath. She was still tossing and turning in bed when she heard soft footsteps approaching in the hallway. Someone went past her bedroom and halted at the adjoining room.

She lay listening quietly to the sounds that followed after that: the squeaking of the door, the footsteps entering the adjacent room ... then a moment of silence, shortly thereafter interrupted by the sound of running water in the bathroom..., footsteps again..., the creaking of the bed, eventually followed by complete silence.

 _No shouting? No banging on her door?_

Relieved, she turned on her side and pulled the duvet a little higher. Less than ten minutes later, she fell asleep, reassured that Dempsey apparently hadn't noticed that someone had been in his room, nor that something was missing.

 _Mission accomplished!_

(TBC)


	11. Chapter 11

_To those who are curious about what Harry took out of Dempsey's room, I can tell you that... No, that would be too easy! Maybe you'll find the answer in this chapter, or you'll have to wait for (one of) the next?_

 _Anyway, have a nice weekend!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : Like a Bolt from the Blue**

After she'd had an extremely restless night, Harry was awake exceptionally early that morning. It had been a while ago, but that night she'd had the most dreadful nightmares again about Dempsey being shot by Crazy Joe, mingled with images of him lying motionless in a hospital bed, a large red stain at the height of his chest contrasting strongly with his snow-white shirt. The line between fiction and reality had been so thin, it had completely shaken her. The entire night and early morning, she had the most discomforting feeling she couldn't shake off. As it was way too early to get up, she stayed in bed, desperately trying to get some more sleep. But her mind always took her back to these horrible scenes. Eventually, around 6AM, she gave up and got out of bed.

Lord Winfield was usually first in the dining room, leafing through the newspaper while waiting for her and Dempsey to join him for breakfast. Great was his surprise that morning, when he opened the door to the dining room and he saw that his daughter was already sitting at the large table, sipping a cup of hot tea while reading the newspaper that Abbott normally placed neatly on the table next to his lordship's plate.

"Good morning, my darling. You're up early." He greeted his daughter and gave her a kiss on top of her head as he passed her on the way to his place, opposite her.

Harry looked up from the newspaper and offered him a warm smile. "Good morning, Freddy. I know I'm rather early, but I couldn't sleep any more. And you know what they say: _The early bird catches the worm!"_

"Ain't that the truth!" a voice resounded in the doorway, where a seemingly good-humoured Dempsey appeared. "Good morning, early birds. Hope you left me some worms too," he joked as he took place beside Harry.

After he had eaten too much of the hearty breakfast, Dempsey rose from his chair, announcing that he was going outside to stretch his legs. When he saw that Harry also got up in order to accompany him, he protested vehemently. Not because he didn't appreciate her company. Quite the contrary actually, as he had began to enjoy their walks together. But there were still times that he preferred to be alone. Such as now, after he had been mulling all night about the conversation he'd had with Spikings yesterday evening and he needed to clear his head.

"Where d'you think you're goin'? I thought we agreed that you'd give me some more breathing space from now on? I told you yesterday that I feel fine and I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, with the help of my good old buddy here!" he tapped his hand on the Magnum under his armpit. It had cost him a lot of trouble and pain to put on the holster that morning, but feeling the gun on its familiar place made him feel more secure and less 'naked'.

"I'm sorry, Dempsey. I know what we agreed yesterday, but that was before we knew about the meeting. I promised Spikings I would see to it that you stayed here, and that's exactly what I am going to do, whether you like it or not." She stated firmly.

"And you're always such a good, obedient copper, aren't you, Sergeant?" he mocked her.

"Of course, Lieutenant, unlike some of us. I hope I can count on your full cooperation, and that I won't be forced to take any harsh measures!" she threatened.

"I can't believe this! Look Harry, I already told ya I wasn't goin' to that damn meetin'! So there's no need to follow me like some _puppy_ all day! Just gimme some space, will ya?" he began to lose his patience.

Harry bit her lip. _Oh dear, this wasn't going to be easy._

Since she had promised Spikings to keep Dempsey in Winfield Hall, she knew it would be a great issue for him to feel her breathing down his neck the whole time again, certainly after their earlier agreement to give him more space. Curtailing Dempsey's freedom now would be like trying to prevent a bird from spreading its wings. And he definitely wasn't the kind of bird that would let this happen without a struggle. But there was no way she would let him wander around unsupervised, either. As much as she wanted to grant him more freedom, she knew he couldn't be trusted, especially when the temptation to start interfering in the investigation was increasing by the day. She knew she had to approach him in a more subtle way.

"How about a compromise? Let's stick together until 2PM, and after that I'll give you some more space. What do you say?" she suggested.

After a brief silence, he let out a deep sigh. "I guess I can live with that. As long as you don't expect me to sit on my butt until that time!"

"The doctor said you still have to take it easy for a while, so I thought we could have a nice, relaxing day. According to Freddy, it will be very hot today. I suggest we could read a book on the patio with a nice glass of wine, or we could do some sunbathing on the side of the lake and take a refreshing dive from time to time..." but then she suddenly remembered something. "Oh no, I almost forgot! You're not allowed to swim in the lake yet, with your injury! Instead, you can paddle a bit in the water, if you like!" She looked at him teasingly, barely able to hold back her laughter as she knew very well how much he detested the proposed activities.

She had expected him to protest, but instead he was listening to her, fascinated by her bright blue eyes and her sweet voice, and in particular by the teasing smile on her beautiful, full lips. "Finished?" he asked, as he leaned closer to her and said with low voice. "In that case, I would more than happy to rub your back with sun oil. And of course, I'll be looking forward to see what you'll be wearing while sunbathing ... or rather what you _won't_ be wearing." A smug grin appeared on his face when he saw her indignant look.

"Dempsey, you're a pervert!" she slapped him on his uninjured shoulder. Her apparent indignation melted like snow in the sun when she heard his infectious laughter. "Seriously, what would you like to do this morning?"

There was a short silence in which his smile faded and gave way to a serious expression on his face. "We could pay a visit to a couple of our informers..." he started cautiously "to ask them if they have any information about our American friends," he continued. Harry didn't even have to answer, as one look in her bewildered eyes already told him enough. "Guess not, huh?" he sighed. "Ah well, it was worth a try."

When she saw his crestfallen face, she put her hand on his arm. "You can't take the risk, Dempsey, and you know it! You'll have to rely on Spikings and the rest of the team to find those guys. It's far too dangerous for you to go snooping around in London now. And besides, you're still recovering."

"Oh, c'mon Harry, what does it take to convince you that I feel fine? I've got enough energy to climb a god damn mountain!" he stood up and made his way to the window. "Maybe I could go jogging in the woods. It sure would be a good exercise to get back in shape..." he murmured as he looked outside.

Although she'd barely heard his last words, Harry instantly knew what he had in mind. She rolled her eyes. "If Doctor Potter would hear you say that, I think he'd give you a sedative to make you sleep for the rest of the week! And I can't say I would blame him. In fact, I think the idea is rather tempting…" she said threateningly.

 _Jesus, couldn't he at least come up with one reasonable proposal?_

Before he had the time to reply, she came standing beside him at the window. "How about taking a long walk in the woods? You'll have more than enough exercise with that, believe me!" She took his hand, and led him away from the window, towards the door. "Come on then, the forest is exceptionally beautiful at this early hour!" she handed him his sweater and dragged him outside. She thought it was best to give him some distraction as quickly as possible, before he would try to convince her of doing something she would regret later.

When she stepped outside, Harry inhaled deeply, filling her longs with the fresh, healthy morning air. It brought back some happy memories of the early morning walks she used to do with her mother, when she was a little girl. Funny, how just the smell of the morning air at Winfield Hall could bring back some long forgotten memories. The grass, the trees and bushes were still humid from the morning dew, which provided the forest its unique scent. High in the trees, there were a few birds twittering excitedly, welcoming the new day after the quietness of the night. Dempsey strolled with his hands in his jeans pockets and repeatedly kicked a pine cone on their path. Harry walked beside him and, without really thinking about it, she slipped her arm casually through his. She didn't even pull back her arm when she noticed her father looking down at them through a window upstairs.

By the time they were heading back to the house, the sun was already high in the sky. The sunrays made their way through the roof of foliage, and started warming up the entire forest. As Lord Winfield had predicted, it promised to be a warm and sunny day. Harry suddenly took Dempsey by his hand and guided him to the side of the lake, knowing it was his favourite spot. They sat next to each other on the shore of the lake and let their gaze wander dreamily over the water. The peace and quiet intensified the serenity of the moment.

"Are you nervous?" Harry broke the silence after a while, her bright blue eyes searching his.

"Nervous 'bout what?" he frowned and turned his head to look at her.

"About whatever may happen this afternoon," she clarified.

He let out a chuckle. "Why would I be nervous 'bout that? I mean, I'm over here, miles away from the meeting place. If anyone should be nervous, it's Spikings."

"Do you think they will show up?"

"Nah." He shook his head thoughtfully. "They'll probably be watching the place on a distance, but I don't think they'll show their faces."

"And what do you think would happen if you did go to the park?"

"I dunno…" he looked at her through narrowed eyes. "You wanna find out?"

"No, absolutely not!" she reacted shocked, cursing herself for her stupidity. "Forget I even mentioned it!"

To her relief, he didn't dwell on the subject any further. Dempsey kept his word and stayed in his partner's sight the entire morning, without grumbling. He didn't even try to sneak away once! Harry, at her turn, left him some more space after 2 PM. Later that afternoon, Spikings called to brief them about the result of the meeting. As Dempsey had predicted, there had been no sign of the gunmen in the near vicinity of the park.

For the rest of the afternoon, Harry barely saw her father or Dempsey. Both men had retreated to Lord Winfield's study and denied access to any prying eyes. Her attempt to find out what they were doing had resulted in a fierce reaction of her partner, that she didn't live up to their agreement! She couldn't but admit that he was right and ceased all further attempts. At least, she comforted herself with the thought that she knew where he was, and that he was safe and sound. And she secretly counted on her father to keep her partner in line.

She took advantage of the situation, to finally spend a few hours doing things _she_ liked at the family estate. She happily installed herself on the patio with a good novel and a nice glass of wine and enjoyed the warmth of the sunrays on her pale skin, which she thought could use a tan, no matter what Dempsey said.

That evening, Harry sat waiting impatiently at the dinner table, until her father and Dempsey finally made their entrance. They seemed to get along really well and were behaving rather strangely. Dempsey was louder than usual, and her father seemed extremely cheerful. She looked at them searchingly and tried to figure out what was going on with them.

As the staff started bringing bowls and plates with food, Harry didn't have time to ask them about it. It struck her however that, the more wine Dempsey drank with his meal, the louder he became. To make matters worse, her father seemed to be quite amused by her partner's exuberant behaviour. Slowly, it dawned on her what they might have been doing, that afternoon.

"Dempsey, are you drunk?" she asked him straightforward.

He looked up in surprise. "No, of course not!" he refuted, but he could see on her face that she didn't believe him. "Alright, I admit I had a few drinks, but I ain't drunk!" he tried to sound convincing.

"Oh really? And how much did you drink exactly?" she feared for the answer.

"Just a few glasses of wine…" he pointed at his glass on the table.

"And before that?" she asked sharply, her gaze still fixed on him.

"What is this? An interrogation?" he tried to parry the question, but she kept staring at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed and shifted a little uneasy on his chair. "Alright, I also may have had a couple o' glasses of scotch", he admitted. "By the way, did you know that your dad has the most amazing collection of whiskey's?" he asked, clearly impressed.

Her eyes widened. She turned to her father. "Freddy, why on earth did you let him drink that much, while you know that his life is at stake!" she exclaimed shocked.

Before Lord Winfield had the chance to respond, Dempsey stood up for the older man. "Harry, will ya please don't make such a fuss about it! Your dad didn't do nothing wrong, nor did I! We just had a bit of harmless fun and it helped me to forget about this whole mess for a while. Besides, I didn't drink _that_ much!"

Relying on the way he spoke and the way he was behaving, she suspected he'd drunk more than enough. And when she saw him reaching for his glass of wine again, Harry quickly took it away and put it out of his reach. "Oh no, I think you've had enough for today! In fact, I think you've had enough for the rest of the week! The only drink you're getting from now on is water, and after dinner some strong coffee!" To suit the action to the word, she poured some water into a clean glass.

"Hey, what the hell d'you think you're doing?" He looked at her indignantly when she placed the glass of water in front of him on the table.

"Don't you think it would be more sensible to keep a clear head, with a couple of killers out there, looking for you?" she raised her voice.

"Let them come. I'll shoot their fuckin' brains out" he spoke with thick tongue.

"In that condition? You wouldn't be able to hit an elephant if he was standing right in front of you! I doubt you can even stand up straight!"

"You wanna bet?" Dempsey rose from his chair, but almost lost his balance. "Now, where's the elephant?"

Harry quickly jumped up too and held him steady. "Oh, for God's sake! Come on, let's take you upstairs!" She put her arm around his waist and led him to the door with firm hand.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Woow, easy Tiger. I know you're eager, but shouldn't we at least wait until after dinner?"

She stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "You and your filthy mind! You're going to your room to sleep it off, so _we_ can enjoy the rest of our meal in peace! Either you behave when I help you to your room, or I will ask Abbott to take you upstairs!"

She had been really patient with him so far, but now she started to lose her temper. Drunk or not drunk, she had enough of his insinuations and his annoying behaviour. He must have realised that she meant it as, from that moment, he followed her meekly, leaning on her shoulder to keep his balance.

Once they were in his room, she helped him take off his clothes down to his boxers. She felt her cheeks getting warm at the sight of his naked torso, and quickly averted her eyes. She cursed herself that this always seemed to happen whenever she gave him a clean bandage and helped him put on his shirt, much to her annoyance and his hilarity. Fortunately for her, this time he didn't make fun of her, as he was too drunk to even notice her flushed cheeks.

When she opened the door to leave the room, he stirred and she heard him mumble something that sounded like "Thanks, princess" or "Night, princess", before he turned to his side and fell asleep. On the way back to the dining room, Harry's blood was still boiling. This time, she didn't feel sorry for him, whatsoever. After all, it was his own stupid fault that he got himself drunk! If only he would think before acting, it would save her a lot of trouble!

Since she also blamed him for their little 'drinking party' and their irresponsible behaviour, she barely spoke a word to her father that evening. After dinner, she chose to continue reading in her book instead of playing a game of chess with him. From experience, Lord Winfield knew it was better to wait patiently until she had cooled down. Otherwise he risked that he would get the full blast, or that she would take off. With a sigh, he also took his book in hand. He began to read, but he couldn't concentrate and therefore didn't get past the first page.

Occasionally, he looked over his old but well-preserved book, to glance at his sulking, but ever so gorgeous-looking daughter. It amazed him again how much she looked like her mother. He felt his heart swell with pride when he thought about what she had achieved so far in her life, and how his brave girl could hold her ground in a mainly man's world. This past week, he'd had the privilege to see how she dealt with her partner. And the American definitely didn't seem like an easy guy! The old man couldn't suppress a smile when he thought of all the times the detectives had been quarrelling during their stay on the estate, and how his Harriet usually seemed to get the upper hand.

A deep frown appeared on his forehead, however, when he reflected on the nature of their relationship. He couldn't make head or tail of what was going on between his daughter and her partner, but it caused him great concern. One minute they were like cat and dog, while the next moment they seemed to get along really well. But Freddy could always sense a high degree of mutual respect and great concern for each other. He wondered if they were actually aware of it, themselves.

Since he stayed in Winfield Hall, Freddy also had the opportunity to get to know James better, and he couldn't deny that he had a lot of sympathy for the American detective. But at the same time, he was quite worried about the great influence the brash daredevil seemed to have on his beloved daughter.

All of a sudden, Lord Winfield became aware of the fact that a pair of bright blue eyes were staring at him with concern. Or was it rather curiosity? He had no idea how long Harriet had been observing him, but her piercing stare gave him an uneasy feeling as if she had caught him red-handed. Before he had the chance to say anything, however, she closed her book and informed him that she was going to bed. He wished her goodnight and responded he would also go to sleep after finishing his drink.

Soon, all was quiet and dark in the big, old mansion.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start, after she'd heard some loud noises coming from downstairs. It was still pitch-dark, and one glance at the clock told her it was barely 5 AM. She knew Abbott usually was awake first, but not yet at this early hour. Besides that, all members of the staff had their room in the other wing of the imposing castle, so it couldn't have been one of them either. She quickly got up and put on her dressing gown, before she cautiously stepped into the corridor, her gun firmly in her hand.

The moment she passed Dempsey's room, she considered waking him up to accompany her downstairs. But when she recalled his earlier condition, she had second thoughts about it. With a huge hangover, he wouldn't be of much use, anyway. Besides, on her own, she would be able to take a look without switching on the lights as she knew the mansion like the back of her hand. As she stood listening intently on top of the stairs, she could hear some muffled sounds coming from the kitchen. She swiftly descended the stairs in total darkness and tiptoed in the direction of the sounds.

She doubted very much that Mrs. Lipton or another member of the staff was already busy in the kitchen, at this early hour. Perhaps there was an intruder, who had forced his way into the mansion through the kitchen window? There was only one way to find out! With one swift move, she opened the door and aimed her gun at the man she saw standing near the cupboard, turned with his back to her.

"Freeze! Keep your hands where I can see them and turn around slowly!" she shouted. "And no tricks, cause I'm armed and I won't hesitate to fire my weapon!"

"Jesus, Harry. You scared the hell out o' me!" she heard a familiar voice. Holding his hands above his head, Dempsey turned around slowly. In one hand, he was holding a knife and in his other hand a jar of strawberry jam.

"Dempsey! What on earth are you doing here?" she exclaimed, as she lowered her gun.

"I was hungry, so I came downstairs to grab a sandwich," he explained. "Ya see, someone didn't let me finish my meal, yesterday evening!" he said accusingly. He sat down at the table, and put some jam on his sandwich. "Anyway, I'm sure Mrs. Lipton won't mind..."

She watched him take his first bite. "You were bloody drunk!" she accused him. Then she looked around in the kitchen. "By the way, did _you_ make all that noise?"

He looked down at his sandwich but responded before taking another bite. "Yeah…" he sighed. "I didn't wanna wake anyone, so I didn't switch on the light on my way here. But I think I've bumped into an armour in the hallway… It may have lost its head or somethin'. But, don't worry, I'll fix it in the morning" he added quickly, and took another bite.

She rolled her eyes. Meanwhile he ate the last bit of his sandwich, and reached for another. "You'd better not eat too much now, or Mrs. Lipton won't be happy if you skip breakfast in a few hours!" Harry warned him. Then she studied him from top to toe. "Why are you fully dressed?"

"Well, since I don't have my robe here, what did you want me to do? Come down here in my boxers?" he asked her with a naughty grin.

"No, of course not!" she responded shocked, and quickly averted her eyes. The thought of him, wandering around in the mansion in nothing but his boxers…

Dempsey looked at her, amused by her embarrassment. "Are you blushing, Lady Harriet?"

"No, I most certainly am not!" she denied firmly.

"Really? I could have sworn you were blushing. Mind you, I would also be blushing if I were to think of you, standing here in your underwear..." he continued, meanwhile letting his eyes wander shamelessly over her body.

Shocked, she quickly closed her robe a bit tighter, which all of a sudden seemed to feel way too small and revealing. "That's enough, Dempsey!" she interrupted him. "You are absolutely disgusting! I don't know why I even bothered to come down here, and why I brought you here in the first place!" She paused to catch her breath, before she continued with lower voice. "I'm going back upstairs to try to get some more sleep. I suggest you do the same! After all, it's only 5 AM. Clean up your mess here first, and please, try not to make any more noise on your way up, alright Lieutenant?"

"I'll bear it in mind, Sergeant." He responded with a smug smile. He watched her as she turned around and headed for the door.

"Sweet dreams, Princes..." he said softly to the already closed door, after she had left the kitchen.

Once Harry had crawled back into bed under the still slightly warm duvet, it took her no more ten minutes to calm down and to doze off again.

* * *

"I think your friend still needs to recover from yesterday." Lord Winfield tried to lighten the mood, as he saw that his daughter became more agitated by the minute. The older man knew the signs very well: the angry glances at the door, the exasperated sighs while she shifted on her chair,… Oh dear, it wouldn't take long before she would explode. The American would better get down here quickly, or he didn't know what awaited him!

Like most times, Freddy had arrived in the dining room first, closely followed by Harry. Normally, it didn't take long before Dempsey also made his appearance, except for this morning. Father and daughter had already finished drinking their tea, and Dempsey still hadn't shown up. The longer it took, the more it got on Harry's nerves.

"For your information, he's not my friend, but my colleague!" She snapped at her father.

After another five minutes of shifting on her chair, she'd lost her patience completely. She stood up from her chair and strode to the door. "That's it! I'm going to wake him up. If we have to wait any longer, we might as well skip breakfast today!

A thought crossed her mind when she stood by the door. She turned to her father. "Mind you, I wouldn't be surprised if _Mister Sleepyhead_ up there wouldn't be hungry. Do you know that I found him in the kitchen around five o'clock this morning, eating a sandwich? He said _he was hungry because someone didn't let him finish his meal yesterday_ ", she quoted her partner. "And now he's letting us wait for breakfast! Can you believe that?" the more she thought about it, the more it enraged her. "Oh, the nerve of that man!"

It only took her two minutes, to run up the stairs and go to Dempsey's bedroom. She took a deep breath, before she knocked rather harshly on his bedroom door. "Dempsey, are you awake?"

There was no response, so she knocked a little harder. "Dempsey, are you alright? Can I come in?"

Since there was still no response after the second knock, she decided to enter his room without his permission.

 _Who the hell does he think he is, anyway? First he gets himself totally wasted while he was supposed to stay alert, and now he probably has a huge hangover and is too groggy to get out of his bed. Well, I can tell him that if he doesn't get out of his bed within five seconds, he'll get a bucket of cold water over his head! That'll teach him to get drunk, and to make us wait for him for so long!_

She pushed open the door and stepped inside, ready to give him the full blast! But the moment she stood in his room, she froze on the spot. Her eyes widened. All colour drained from her face as she was looking around in the room. She covered her mouth with both her hands. "Oh my God, this can't be true…!"

(TBC)


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone. First of all, I want to thank you for the lovely comments and the amusing speculations. I must say some of them were pretty close, if not bang on!_

 _I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well, and I wish you all a happy and healthy 2017!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : The Smokescreen**

Lord Winfield looked up from his newspaper and took off his monocle, when his daughter came back into the dining room. Just one look at her was enough for him to realise something was terribly wrong. Her face was as white as a sheet and she had the most disconcerted look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, my darling? Won't he come downstairs?" he asked a bit unsure, as he didn't know what had happened between the seemingly ever-bickering duo.

"He's gone…" was all Harry could muster to say, due to a big lump in her throat.

"That's odd. Abbott didn't mention that he'd already seen your frie… _colleague_ , this morning." The older man quickly corrected himself. "He finally managed to give you the slip, did he? Ah well, you shouldn't worry about it. I know how large the estate is, but no one knows it better than you. I'm sure you'll find him in no time!" he tried to reassure her.

She slowly shook her head. "No, Freddy, you don't understand. He's really gone. He's taken his things and left. His room is empty…" she hesitantly showed him an envelope that she held in her hand. "And I found this letter on his bedside table."

"What do you mean, he left? To where? Without even saying a word?" Now Lord Winfield was taken aback. "What does the letter say?"

Harry carefully unfolded the little sheet of paper, and let her eyes wander wearily over the few lines that were written in the handwriting she recognized so well. "Not much, really. Just that _he's grateful for everything we've done for him and that he's sorry he had to leave this way, but that he needs to sort out some things on his own_ …" she read, before handing it over to her father. He took the letter and put back on his monocle, to quickly skim over the short note.

"Has he mentioned anything to you, about this?" Lord Winfield found it hard to believe that the American would have left without saying a word, as he hadn't seen any signs which pointed at an imminent departure. Not even yesterday afternoon, when they had spent quite some time together and James had finally been able to relax a bit after a few glasses of scotch. The older man had felt a bit uncomfortable, though, when his companion had praised excessively the hospitality and kindness he'd experienced during his stay in Winfield Hall, concluding that ' _he couldn't have whished for a better place for his recovery'_. His Lordship hadn't paid much attention to it at the time, thinking it was no more than some drunken talk. Now, in light of the recent events, he began to have his doubts… Had it been his way of saying goodbye?

"No, not directly to me, anyway..." Harry shook her head and slumped back on the chair next to her father. "But I knew what he intended to do. I just didn't expect he would leave so soon. After all, he'd promised the Chief Superintendent that he would wait a few more days! How was I supposed to know that he would break his promise?" She tried to sound angry, but couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

Lord Winfield stared confused at his daughter. "So _you knew_ that James intended to leave?"

Harry bowed her head and nodded weakly. "Yes, but he wasn't aware of it that I…" she hesitated to continue, knowing her father wouldn't approve that she secretly had overheard the conversation between her boss and her partner. But in her line of work, she had learned that the end sometimes justifies the means. Especially as in the last two years several rules had become more open to interpretation.

Freddy noticed she was fiddling with the ring on her ring finger, and he instantly recognized the small piece of jewellery. It was without any doubt the ring he had given her for her sixteenth birthday, the same ring that once had belonged to her mother. A faint smile appeared on his lips, when he recalled the times his teenage girl had sat opposite him, her head bowed, her hands fiddling with the ring, whenever she was nervous or she had to confess something. Oh, his girl may have become a confident and independent young woman, some things apparently never changed…

His thoughts were brought back to the present, when Harry hesitantly started telling him about the conversation she'd overheard between her boss and her partner. In one breath, she also confessed what she had done to prevent James from going back to New York. Her father sat listening to her in silence with a grave expression on his face. The frown on his forehead deepened the more he learned about what both his daughter and her partner had been up to.

After she had told him everything, she raised her head and glanced at her father with a desperate look in her eyes. "I've made a huge mistake by not telling him what I did! I know he would have been furious at me, but he probably wouldn't have sneaked away. And now he's gone, perhaps even without realising he's missing something. Until the moment he will need it! What if he'll go to his apartment to search for it? Those killers may still lie in wait for him! He'll walk right into their hands! Oh my God, what have I done?"

Before her father even had the time to respond, Harry jumped up from her chair and headed for the door. "I've got to find him, before it's too late! I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him!"

She rushed to her room to fetch her handbag, which also contained her car keys. By the time she came back downstairs, Lord Winfield was waiting for her in the hallway, demonstratively blocking her way to the front door. "Darling, be sensible. You don't even know where James is, nor when he has left. He could be anywhere!"

"All the more reason to go looking for him, as soon as possible!" she exclaimed, but became silent the moment her gaze fell on the headless armour, the matching helmet placed neatly on the floor beside its feet. Rooted to the spot, she stood staring at the armour. "I didn't realise it this morning, but I think I've caught him when he was about to leave. Maybe I could have stopped him, if only I...!"

"Stop it, Harriet! Don't do this to yourself! You couldn't have known what he intended to do!" Lord Winfield spoke to her with stern voice, though softened when he saw her distress. He gently took her by the shoulders. "You have to be realistic, my dear girl. If James has left early this morning, he may a well be in London or Heathrow by now! There is no way you can catch up on him!"

For a moment, Harry stared blankly at her father. "I know, Freddy. It's just…" She let out a deep sigh. "I guess there's no other way than to call Spikings and tell him that I've failed. I do hope he'll be willing to start a search for Dempsey again."

Half reassured that his daughter wouldn't act impulsively, Lord Winfield retreated to the dining room to give her the necessary privacy for the delicate phone call to her superior. No more than five minutes later, she entered the room again.

"Spikings wasn't pleased at all, to say the least!" the blonde detective sighed. She wouldn't have been surprised if everyone in the ancient house had heard her boss bellowing over the phone, and she'd felt quite embarrassed about it. She had no words to describe her relief, however, when he promised to send a couple of detectives to the airport and to Dempsey's apartment straight away, while he and Chas stayed at the office in case Dempsey would turn up there.

"And what about you? Has Gordon summoned you too London, as well?"

When she heard Freddy call her boss by his first name, Harry frowned. "No, _Chief Superintendent Spikings_ has ordered me to stay here for the time being, in case Dempsey would return to Winfield Hall. Although I think it's a complete waste of time, as I fail to see why he would come back here…" She obviously wasn't pleased with her boss's decision. She's rather went straight back to London, to help search her partner.

On top of that, Harry had deliberately emphasized the full rank and surname of her boss, as she had the feeling that her father and her boss had been socializing more than she felt comfortable with. Last thing she needed now was an overly concerned father keeping close contact with her boss. Thanks to Dempsey, she'd finally been able to do some real detective work, and she certainly didn't want to be treated with kid gloves again!

The irritation in her voice hadn't gone unnoticed by Freddy, and he thought it was best to change the subject. "No doubt your boss will have his reasons. Anyway, let's eat something first. With all the commotion, we haven't had any breakfast yet."

 _Breakfast…_ Just the thought of food was enough to make her stomach turn. Harry threw a glance at the empty seat beside her. "No, thank you, I'm not hungry."

No matter how hard he tried, Lord Winfield couldn't persuade his daughter to eat anything, not even a slice of toast. He gently patted her hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure your colleagues will find him soon."

"I hope so…" She paused for a moment. "It's just so hard to believe, you know. One minute, he's sitting in the kitchen, acting as if there's no cloud in the sky and, very odd, without any traces of a hangover. And only a few hours later, he's gone without saying a word, leaving behind nothing but this note!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You know something? The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that he wasn't really drunk yesterday. I think he pretended so he could prepare his departure in peace." Her mind drifted back to the past. "It reminds me of our first undercover job together. We went to a party and Dempsey was behaving way out of line, so everyone thought he was drunk. God, I was _so angry_ at him, I really hated him!" She let out a sad chuckle. "Afterwards, it turned out he wasn't drunk at all, but he had been pretending! Even I fell for it…, just like yesterday." Harry secretly cursed herself. "Why didn't I see it? How could I have been so blind?"

"You really shouldn't blame yourself, darling. He has managed to fool everyone. Obviously, the man is a born actor. But on top of that, he's also a grown man, responsible for his own actions."

"Dempsey, responsible?" she chuckled. "I doubt he even knows the meaning of the word! That bloody man always wants to do things his own reckless way, but he gets himself into trouble every single time! This time, however, I won't be there to watch his back!"

"It's his choice if he wants to deal with things his own way, even if it's a reckless way…"

 _Oh dear, that sounded familiar…_ With a shock, the poor man recalled all the times he had tried to convince himself of the same fact, but then concerning his daughter.

"And let him get killed? You've seen his condition when he came here! He nearly died, for God's sake! I can't bear the thought…" Harry swallowed as the words stuck in her throat. Suddenly, she rose and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, but I can't sit here and do nothing! I have to go look for him! Since he has no car, he may still be in the area."

"I sincerely doubt that he would walk the whole way to Heathrow!" Lord Winfield remarked dryly.

"I am aware of that, thank you very much!" she retorted irritated. "But he may have planned to take the bus or the train, so I'm just going to check the train station and the nearby bus-stops."

He knew it was pointless to argue with her. Instead, Freddy insisted to accompany her, using the argument that ' _two pairs of eyes can see more than one_ …' Harry couldn't deny that her father had a point and since there was no immediate danger, she accepted the offer. Not that he left her much choice anyway, as he stepped resolutely into her car on the passenger's seat, before she even had the chance to start the engine.

After having driven around unsuccessfully for about an hour, Harry finally decided to contact the office. She immediately heard Chas's deep voice through the RT.

"Harry, were are you? I thought you were supposed to stay in Kent?"

"I know, Chas, but I couldn't just sit there waiting for news, so I…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she got interrupted by an angry voice at the other end of the RT.

"Makepeace? What the hell are you doing, out there?" Spikings snarled, his authoritarian voice echoing loudly through the radio. "I thought I had given you strict orders to stay in Winfield Hall, until further notice? Well, it seems that you don't need _that Yank of yours_ beside you, to disobey my orders! He really has taught you well, hasn't he?"

She wisely let Spikings blow off steam first, before she gave him a reply. "I thought it couldn't harm to drive around here in the area, Sir, in case Dempsey would still be…" she started to explain on her typical calm manner.

Again, Spikings interrupted her, still sounding annoyed but his voice a few decibels lower. "Save yourself the trouble, Sergeant. If you'd have stayed at the mansion, _as you were supposed to_ , you wouldn't have missed our call! For we have just received confirmation of a taxi driver that he had picked up an American, matching Dempsey's description, around 5.30 AM this morning just outside Winfield Hall, and has brought him straight to Heathrow Airport. Seems like our Yankee friend intends to continue with his foolish plan, after all!"

Harry held her breath. "Please, tell me that you were able to intercept him at the airport?"

"I'm afraid not. He must have left the airport before we got there. But if it's a relief to you, his name wasn't on any of the passenger's lists. Either he found another solution, or your little scheme has worked."

"And do you have any idea where he might be now, Sir?"

"No, we're still working on it. A couple of our detectives are watching his apartment _again_ , and we're checking out a few places where he might be. But you do realise that, if Dempsey doesn't _want_ to be found, there's not much chance that we will find him?" Spikings growled. "That's just great, isn't it? Now we can spend our time trying to find at least _three_ trigger-happy cowboys! As if we have nothing else to do! Why can't those bloody Yanks play their games in their own country? They have a lot more space over there, anyway!"

Harry held her tongue and glanced sideways at her father, feeling a bit embarrassed about the way her boss spoke to her about her partner. He sat listening quietly, staring outside through the windscreen. _What would he be thinking?_

She woke up from her musings when she heard Spikings voice again, this time on a very sweet tone, but loaded with cynicism. "Now, how about making a nice U-turn with that fancy vehicle of yours, and drive straight back to where you came from, huh? You can even make yourself useful by checking Dempsey's room, a bit more thoroughly this time. Who knows, maybe you can find something that can help us locate him? And tomorrow, you can return with your vehicle to London, to honour us with your presence in the office again. You think you can do that, Sergeant?"

"Of course, Sir." She responded dryly. "But you will keep me informed if there's any news about Dempsey?"

"You'll be the first to know, girl! At least, if we are able to reach you…" he remarked, before he ended the conversation.

In a resigned mood, Harry drove back to Winfield Hall. Once back home, she searched Dempsey's room again, very thoroughly this time. As expected, she found nothing significant, only his sling in one of the drawers of the wardrobe and some clothes in the laundry basket, which he had probably forgotten.

To Freddy's great concern, his daughter avoided any contact for the rest of the day. Instead, he saw her wandering aimlessly all over the estate. The poor man felt helpless as he couldn't do anything but observe her distress, until she finally seemed to find some solace in the rose garden, where she was occupied with the care of the rose bushes. And later on, he found her sitting at the shore of the lake, feeding the ducks and staring at the water. Freddy had seen her often at that place the past few days, but always together with her partner.

Another cause for his concern was that she had barely eaten anything all day. Instead, she sat staring at her plate, poking absent-mindedly with her fork into her salad.

"My dear girl, you really should try to eat something. Do you know that Mrs. Lipton has prepared this meal especially for you?" Lord Winfield tried to persuade her.

"Yes, and I appreciate it, but I already told you before that I'm not hungry. Please Freddy, stop pushing me, will you?"

Freddy's concern grew by the minute. "You really care a lot about him, don't you?"

She looked up from her plate. "He's my partner. Of course I care about him!"

"You've had other partners before…"

"Yes, and I cared about them too, and also about all of my colleagues." She cut in. "In fact, I was devastated when one of my former partners died, or when we lost one of our officers! And I would do anything, to prevent this from happening again!"

"Nevertheless, I've never seen you so concerned about any of your colleagues before," he tried again.

"Maybe that's because they are not as bloody reckless as Dempsey!" she reacted defensively.

"Are you sure there is nothing more going on, darling?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Freddy. I just know that Dempsey is in great danger and that I was supposed to protect him but I've failed! That's all there's too it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll have an early night. I have to go back to the office tomorrow, so I have a long drive ahead." She put her fork down and laid her napkin on the table as she got up from her chair.

Freddy barely had the chance to wish her good night, before she left the room and headed for her bedroom.

Later that night, when Lord Winfield was on his way to his bedroom, he noticed some faint light coming from underneath Dempsey's bedroom door. Thinking that one of the staff members had left the light on in the room, he stepped inside to turn it off. He was more than surprised to find his daughter there, lying asleep on top of the bed. She was wearing her dressing gown and lay curled up with some sort of cloth in her arms, which she held tightly to her body. As he got closer, he recognized it as one of Dempsey's shirts. Very carefully, not to wake her, he took a blanket from the wardrobe and gently draped it over her. Then he switched off the night light on the bedside table, and quietly left the room.

As he lay in his own bed, he couldn't stop thinking about his daughter's behaviour of the previous days and their short conversation from earlier that evening. Would she even be aware of it, that the way she cared about her partner was far from normal?

* * *

Once everything was quiet and dark in the big house, a dark silhouette slowly emerged from the bushes at the edge of the woods. Neither Harry nor her father had noticed the pair of eyes that had been watching them for the past few hours, waiting patiently until the darkness had set in, to make his move.

As soon as he had left the shelter of the bushes, he was soaked in no time due to the thick raindrops, which initially had been no more than some droplets but meanwhile had become a shower of rain. He straightened his collar and made his way towards the mansion, swiftly, but constantly on his guard. He had waited long enough for this moment. Now, the coast was clear and it was finally time for some action!

(TBC)


	13. Chapter 13

_Some sweet honey on a cold winter's day... and perhaps an answer to some questions. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 13: The Roller Coaster**

Harry's eyes flew open when she heard muffled footsteps in the corridor, which halted at her bedroom door. She had no idea what time it was, but she saw through the semi-open curtains that it was still pitch-dark outside, except for some faint moonlight that occasionally found its way through the clouds. With a jolt, she sat up straight in bed when the heavy door handle was cautiously pushed down. The moment she heard the squeaking of the door, she quickly slid from the bed onto the small rug that was lying on the cold floor. Her heart was pounding hard as she was squatting behind the bed, waiting for what would happen.

Just as she wanted to reach for her gun in the top drawer of her bedside table, she came to the shocking conclusion that she wasn't in her own room! She remembered how she had been tossing and turning in bed for hours last night, unable to sleep. Eventually, she had ended up in Dempsey's room. She didn't really have an explanation for it, but lying in his bed and smelling his scent on the pillow and on the shirt that she'd found in the laundry basket, had such a relaxing effect on her that she must have fallen asleep there.

Now she cursed herself for her negligence! How could she have been so stupid, to fall asleep in Dempsey's bed and leave her gun in her own room, while she knew there were at least two killers looking for him? Perhaps they had found his trace, but they didn't know that he'd left the place, early this morning?

From her hiding place, she saw the light beam of a pocket torch shining throughout the entire room, as if it was looking for someone or something. She held her breath when the beam of light passed over her head. Fortunately, the light continued its way in the room, until it stopped at the wardrobe. It had been a close call, but apparently the intruder or intruders hadn't spotted her.

Then Harry heard the footsteps again, followed by the creaking of the antique wardrobe door. Very carefully, not to make any noise, she peeked over the bed. She could see the intruder's profile. _One man, rather tall, dark clothes_ … He was busy searching through the wardrobe, using his torch. Unfortunately she couldn't see his face clearly, the open closet door blocking her view.

She spied around the room, trying to find a way out. Perhaps she would be able to get to the door to the hallway or the connecting door to her bedroom, before he could reach her? No, she didn't stand a chance. Either way, she had to go past him on her way to one of the doors. Another option was to overpower him in an act of surprise. But he certainly was a head taller than her and, although she couldn't see any weapon at first sight, she suspected that he was armed. She quickly searched around her by touch, but couldn't find anything that could serve as a weapon. She only felt a blanket on the bed, and a cloth... _Dempsey's shirt!_ She held it in her hand...

 _If only Dempsey was here_. _He would have no problems overpowering the intruder._

She quickly ducked back behind the bed when she heard the man carefully closing the wardrobe door again. What if he came toward her now? She would be trapped, as there was no way out of her hiding place without bumping into him! _Damn!_

She sat crouched behind the bed, all her muscles strained to the limit and ready to fight for her life, as the footsteps slowly approached her. When the intruder was about halfway across the room, however, he made another stop.

Again, Harry peered over the bed and saw him standing at the desk, near the window. With the little light that the moon could offer her, along with the indirect light of his torch, she was able to get a look on his face. Her eyes widened when she recognized him! Without hesitation, she stood up from her hiding place.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked fearlessly.

The man was startled. In one smooth movement he turned to her and shone his flashlight in her face, at the same time drawing his gun and pointing it in her direction.

"No, Dempsey, it's me!" she yelled shocked, with her hand shielding her eyes from the bright light.

He lowered his gun immediately. "God damn it, Harry! I could've shot you! What the hell are you doin' here?"

Harry turned on the night lamp on the bedside table, and immediately the room was illuminated with soft, yellowish light. Dempsey switched off his flashlight and put his gun back in the holster.

"Waiting for you…" she answered with some hesitation.

Dempsey frowned. "How did you know I would come back here?"

"I didn't. I just hoped you would…," she answered truthfully. "But where have you been all day? And why did you sneak away without saying a word?" she began to raise her voice. All her worries and helpless anger of that day came bubbling to the surface, ready to erupt.

He shifted a little uneasily in place. "I explained everything in the letter. Didn't you find it?"

She interrupted him angrily "You call that _a letter_? Those few lines scrawled on that little piece of paper? Jesus, Dempsey, I know you'll never make it as a professional writer, but even a seven year old can do better than that!"

He shrugged, not in the least impressed by her allegation. "Ah well, we all have our talents, I suppose…"

"Oh really? You certainly managed to hide yours well, as I still haven't found them after two years working closely with you!"

"You came pretty close to discovering them recently, sweetheart, if only you hadn't pulled away so fast…"

 _There was that crooked grin and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She knew she was in acute danger of a complete meltdown now, the kiss in the woods -to which he undoubtedly referred- still fresh in her memory._

She felt her cheeks getting warm and she quickly averted her eyes. Knowing very well which direction the conversation was heading, she deliberately ignored his last remark and decided to get the attention back to the main issue. "You still haven't answered my question. Where have you been all day?"

The grin instantly disappeared and his face turned sombre. "Just wanderin' around for a while, tryin' to sort out a few things…"

"And did you succeed … to sort things out, I mean?"

"No…, not yet, anyway."

 _So, he hadn't given up his stupid plan!_

"What made you decide to come back then?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

With a sigh, he let his eyes wander around in the room. "I forgot somethin'. Thought it'd be here."

"Oh really, what did you forget? Your lucky silver dollar, perhaps?"

He let out a dry chuckle. "Yeah, maybe, although I fail to see how it would've ended up here after all this time,... isn't that right, Makepeace?"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden, Harry turned her attention to straightening her dressing gown, in order to avoid his gaze. For over a year now, she had the silver coin in her possession, after their most heated discussion about who was responsible for losing her car keys in the middle of a chase. It had almost drifted them apart until, out of the blue, he'd come back to save her from the bad guys. She still dreamt about it sometimes. Her brave knight with black jacket and his aviator sunglasses, coming to her rescue riding his metal horse… She figured it would have been quite romantic, in times of kings and knights.

Having found the silver dollar together with her car keys in the glove compartment of her car afterwards, had felt like an unspoken victory. She'd decided to keep the coin as a kind of trophy, even though she knew he would never admit his wrong, nor would he apologize, due to his pride and stubbornness. Sometimes, when she was lying in bed, thinking about her cocky partner, she took the silver coin from the top drawer of her bedside table, and studied it. For some reason, looking at the coin always made her smile. Maybe it was a lucky silver dollar, after all? _Her_ lucky silver dollar, now!

When she looked up again, she noticed he was shivering. "What's wrong? Aren't you feeling well?' Concerned, she approached him. "Oh my God, you're soaked! Is it raining?"

"No, I forgot to take off my clothes when taking a shower!" he quipped.

She rolled her eyes and started to remove his jacket. "Come on, take off those wet clothes, and take a hot shower to get you warmed up!" she commanded him firmly.

He tried to resist, but she pushed him into the bathroom, where she immediately began unbuttoning his shirt. "You'd better hurry, unless you want to end up in hospital again with pneumonia!"

When she was halfway to opening his shirt, he gave in, albeit with reluctance. "Alright, alright, I'll take it from here." He couldn't deny that she was right. A hot shower would definitely make him feel better, as he felt exhausted and extremely cold. He had roamed around all day looking for ' _it_ ', and then had waited in the bushes of the Winfield estate for several hours, until finally all lights had gone out in the big castle. Meanwhile, the rain had been pouring down on him, making him soaking wet.

While he was in the shower, Harry went to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea. Although she knew he normally favoured coffee over tea, he'd have to settle for tea this time. No more than ten minutes later, she came back into the room, carrying in one hand a cup of hot tea and in the other his holdall, which she had found at the bottom of the stairs. She caught him in the act as he was searching through the bedside table, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He glanced briefly at her, but continued his search without giving any explanation. Without saying a word, she dropped the bag on the floor beside the wardrobe, and cautiously put the tea cup on top of the desk. Then she sat on the edge of the desk with arms crossed, watching what he was doing.

"You won't find it there." She finally said, on her typical calm manner.

Surprised, he turned to look at her. "What did you say?"

"I said that you won't find it there. In fact, you won't find it anywhere in this room," she assured him.

He stared at her for some time, in which she saw his features change. His eyes turned dark and a frown appeared on his forehead. She braced herself. _He knew…_

"Makepeace…" his voice sounded threatening, "…did _you_ take my passport?"

Denying it was pointless. With head held high, she defied his furious gaze. "Well, I had to do _something_ to prevent you from doing stupid things again! What were you thinking, anyway? It is sheer madness what you intended to do!"

"What are you talking about? How could you possibly know what I was gonna do?" he asked. Since he received no immediate answer, he came to the only plausible conclusion he could think of. "Wait a minute…" he snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Spikings! He was the only one who knew about it! He told ya?" he asked incredulously. "God damn it, I've explicitly told him to keep you out of it! I should've known he couldn't be trusted! The bloody traitor!"

Harry bit her lip. She had seen Dempsey's eruptions more than once, but she'd never seen him like this. Besides that, she knew that his anger would be directed at _her_ , once he would know the truth. She had no choice, however, as she couldn't let Spikings get the blame for her actions. That was against her nature. No, she had to face the consequences of her own actions, even if it meant that she would have to endure the wrath of her partner.

"Spikings didn't say anything. He didn't need to… I overheard the conversation you had with him the other night."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You _what_?"

 _Oh dear, here we go…_

"Before you jump to any conclusions, you must know that I didn't _mean_ to listen in! But if you want to have a private conversation somewhere, you'd better do it behind closed doors rather than in an open hallway, where everyone can hear you!" She retorted firmly. "Anyway, I heard what you were up to, and decided to take action!"

"You had no right to interfere!" Dempsey fumed, his eyes spitting fire. "That was my choice to make, not yours! Who the hell do you think you are, anyway? You think you can rule my life just because you're some kind of snobbish aristocrat?"

"This has nothing to do with my origin!" she shouted back. "Damn you, Dempsey, I hate you! You're such an arrogant and selfish bastard!" she stepped briskly towards him. For a moment, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to slap him in the face or throw her arms around his neck. She felt tears welling up, but was too angry to give in to them. When she stood before him, she clenched her fists and started hitting him on the chest. "You always want to do things your own way, without even thinking about the consequences for the people around you…, people who happen to care about you..." She swallowed hard to keep her emotions in check.

He hesitated and took the first couple of blows without moving. Then he blocked the next strokes by holding her wrists firmly, however without hurting her. She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but she was no match for him and soon she felt her strength slipping away.

"I've been so worried about you lately. First, when you disappeared, and then when I found you in Dan's place,… you were in such a bad shape. I feared you wouldn't even make it to hospital…" The image was still raw in her memory, haunting her sometimes at night. "And today, when you disappeared again… What's next? A body bag? I can't take it anymore, James, I really can't. I care too much about you…"

The next moment, she broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. As soon as he noticed she was crying, he let go of her wrists and held her into a comforting embrace. "Oh, Harry…." he whispered in her ear as he gently stroked her back. She buried her head in his chest and held on to him tightly, while she let go of all the tension she'd built up over the last few days, ever since he'd first disappeared.

He waited patiently, holding her in his arms while stroking her back up and down. It wasn't until her sobs gradually started decreasing, that she felt him release the embrace. She also withdrew, her head bowed as she was too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't very professional, was it?" she sighed. "I guess I've just had a weak moment," she tried to excuse herself.

"Well, I haven't exactly made things easy for you…" he couldn't but admit.

Harry chuckled. "That's an understatement!"

She quickly wiped away the remaining tears, before she lifted her head at the height of his shoulders, where her eyes fell on his injury. The wound was no longer bleeding, but the deep red scar looked nasty and seemed far from healed. "Your bandage must have come off when you took a shower. Shall I put another on it?" she asked, staring concerned at the injured shoulder.

"That won't be necessary. The doc's removed the stitches and said the wound's looking good," she heard him responding calmly.

Reassured that at least he had calmed down again, she inquired further. "Does it still hurt a lot?"

"No, just a little. It healed pretty well, thanks to the good care of a very nice wet nurse," he joked, referring to her words when the doctor had examined him a few days ago.

His little joke had broken the ice and she felt a little more at ease again. She smiled and ran her finger gently around the scar, her face showing a compassionate grimace. Without really thinking about it, she placed a soft kiss on the wound, as if to ease the pain.

Only then, she lifted her head and met his soft hazel eyes. They stared at her, full of concern, and she could detect a mild frown on his brow. Afraid to lose control again, she wanted to avert her eyes, but she couldn't. It was as if she was hypnotized by his gaze. She could feel his warm breath on her face, on her lips. Her heartbeat quickened. Like that day in the woods, she felt drawn to him like iron to a magnet.

Before she knew what was happening, her lips landed on his, for the second time in as many days. This time, however, neither of them withdrew. Instead, Harry wrapped her arms around his neck in order to deepen the kiss. At the same time she felt a couple of strong arms on her back, pulling her closer to his body. There was no escape possible. Not that she'd wanted to put a stop to it, no way! On the contrary, she wanted this moment to last forever.

She was out of breath when they finally broke the kiss. From the moment their lips had touched, she'd closed her eyes, in order to fully enjoy the wonderful sensation of the intimate contact. Her heart was pounding so hard, she feared he would be able to hear it too. All this had lasted no more than five minutes, but it was enough to disrupt her, so far, well-organized life. She opened her eyes, confused and uncertain, to find him staring at her with an amused grin on his face.

"I warned you that you wouldn't get away with it so easily a second time." he said with that deep voice that made her knees go week.

"Maybe, I didn't _want_ to get away with it, this time…" she answered shyly, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

He used his fingertips to gently smooth a lock of hair away from her forehead, while studying her face. "You realise this would change everything between us?"

Her bright blue eyes bored deep into his. "Can't you see that things _already have changed_ between us? Why do you think I resigned from SI 10? Because I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you get killed, or hurt!" She sadly shook her head. "You know, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to withdraw my resignation, after al. Now don't get me wrong, it's not because I don't care about you," she hastened to add. "Quite the contrary, it's because I care _too much_ about you…!"

She swallowed hard and bent her head, as she felt her emotions coming to the surface again. "I've tried, Dempsey, God knows how hard I've tried, but I can't stop these feelings I have for you. They're too strong. I feel like I'm losing control whenever I'm with you…, and even more when you're not there… It's like I'm in some sort of roller coaster and I want to get out, but I can't! It's all so overwhelming…" She paused a moment to get a grip on her emotions. Then she continued in a low voice. "I need you to do me a favour, because I can't do this on my own. Let me go, James…. You'll have to let me go, or we'll both end up hurt at some point."

After a brief silence, in which she gave him some time to think about it, she heard his soft voice near her ear. "Maybe there's another way, Princess…You think you still have a seat available on that roller coaster o' yours? I'd like to give it a try, if you'll allow me…"

Her heart leaped up. This wasn't exactly the answer she had expected. Far from it even! Surprised, she lifted her head and searched his eyes, to see if he was serious. The severe expression on his face told her everything she needed to know. Before she even had the chance to give him an answer, his lips descended on hers again, offering her another soft kiss that deepened the moment she responded, and letting the roller coaster take them on its journey, fast and unstoppable...

(TBC)


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Thanks again for the kind reviews, they're much appreciated.  
_ _No extended version, I'm afraid. I leave that up to the experts! ;-)  
_ _Happy Easter, everyone!_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Butterflies**

When Harry woke up, she had a warm and happy feeling inside. She turned to her side and lazily opened her eyes. A smile appeared on her lips when she saw him lying beside her. He was still peacefully asleep.

 _So it hadn't been a dream after all…_

She let her head rest on her arm and observed him, enjoying the sight of her sleeping partner. He was lying on his stomach with his face turned towards her, one arm under his pillow. The duvet was up to his waist, exposing his muscular shoulders and back. She felt like crawling close to him, letting her fingers glide over his back while kissing his upper arm, shoulder and neck, all the way up to his lips, hoping he would be awake by then to welcome her in his arms and reciprocate her kisses. Once tasted the apple…

Given his large female fan club, Harry had always imagined Dempsey was good in bed, but what she had experienced last night had surpassed any dream. Thinking back, she recalled how safe and secure she'd felt in his arms, how wonderful it had felt to burry her head in his chest, feeling his warm skin on her cheek, and getting dazed by the scent of his familiar cologne. She touched her lips. It was as if she could still feel the incredible sensation of his warm lips on hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, while his fingers were caressing her skin so gently, making her whole body tingle with desire. Eventually, she had yearned for him so much that it had cost him little effort to break down the walls she had built up so carefully over the years, and which had withstood any attempt of a man to get close to her..., up to now. Strange, how the man of her worst nightmares had now become the man of her hottest dreams.

 _Isn't this all too good to be true?_

That question had started echoing in her head as she lay watching him in silence. It confused her to such an extent that she needed to get away from there. So instead of kissing him awake, she cautiously got out of bed and tiptoed to the connecting door to her room. Along the way, she picked up her robe and nightgown from the floor, the silent witnesses of her moment of weakness.

The moment she'd closed the connecting door behind her, it seemed like she had come back to reality, leaving behind some sweet but distant dream. Now the emotions of last night had subsided a bit and she was able to think more rationally again, she was overwhelmed by a flood of questions and doubts. She needed to gather her thoughts in all peace and quiet, before she would have to face him again.

Once showered and dressed, she quickly descended the stairs. Fortunately, her father had already left to attend a meeting with the architect and constructor on the imminent renovation of the old mansion, so she wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions. Freddy always seemed to notice when something was bothering her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. It was as if he had some sort of sixth sense for it! For breakfast, she only grabbed a single slice of toast to eat outside. She couldn't afford to waste any more time, since Dempsey could be awake anytime now!

Less than five minutes later, Harry sat on her favourite bench in the rose garden, inhaling deeply the mild perfume the flowers offered her and taking in their beautiful colours. With her eyes, she followed absentmindedly a sole butterfly that fluttered carefree from one flower to another. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to relax. A strange feeling of peace descended upon her and it was as if she could feel her mother's presence, the warm sunrays on her skin felt like her comforting embrace, the smell of the flowers as her sweet perfume and the gentle breeze as her breath. It brought her some solace in this time of confusion.

The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that a relationship with Dempsey was doomed to fail, despite her strong feelings for him. Why on earth did she have to fall in love with _him_ , of all men? She sure couldn't have made things more complicated! Their relationship would undoubtedly have some serious consequences for both of them, both personally and professionally. Would they both be willing to make the necessary sacrifices?

Besides the fact that she risked losing the best partner she'd ever had, she just knew she was bound to get hurt again. How could she ever rely on Dempsey to be faithful, anyway? She knew what kind of man he was! He had probably slept with more women than she could count! She doubted strongly that he was even able to engage in a long term relationship, since she'd never seen him with the same woman for more than a week. His 'relationships' were very much like the weather: unpredictable and changeable from day to day.

Cursing herself for her naivety, she stood up from the bench and squatted to pull out some weeds from between the rose bushes. Deep in thought, she hadn't heard the footsteps that approached her from behind, halting at the small fence that bordered the picturesque garden.

"Here you are! Ya know I've been lookin' all over for you!" Harry startled when she heard Dempsey's voice. She couldn't suppress a small yell when she hurt her hand by some of the sharp thorns.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" he apologized. With one lithe jump over the fence he stood beside her, taking her hand to examine it. Before she even had the chance to react, he kissed the sore spot. "Someone once told me this should help to ease the pain," he said with a crooked grin.

"It wasn't that painful," she muttered, while she stared at their joint hands.

"Ya wanna know what was really painful? Wakin' up this mornin' without you beside me! Why didn't you wake me, Harry? We could've continued what we'd started last night…"

The thought alone made her blush. "I was awake early, and I thought you could use some more sleep." she tried to come up with a plausible excuse. "Besides, it was very irresponsible what we did, considering your injury!" she pointed at his shoulder.

"I already told ya, my shoulder's just fine," he assured her. "But another part of my body was much more in need…" he whispered seductively in her ear, while his arms slid around her waist to pull her closer to him.

Automatically, she placed her hands on his chest to keep him at bay. "James, please, we need to talk about this..."

He frowned and searched her eyes. "Talk about what? The birds and the bees? Sorry babe, but I think we've already passed that stage!"

Avoiding his gaze, she began fidgeting with one of his shirt buttons while she tried to find the right words to start this conversation.

Both her silence as her reaction alarmed him. "What's wrong? Something I've said or done has upset you?"

He saw her blond head shaking 'no', but other than that, there was no response. He frowned. "Regrets 'bout last night, perhaps?"

Startled, she looked up at him. _How did he know?_

"Yes…, no… I honestly don't know! It's all so complicated!" she sighed, completely thrown off balance by his direct question.

"Complicated? The way I see it, you were pretty clear about what you wanted last night, sweetheart! It's a bit late to have second thoughts about it now, isn't it?"

"I know, it's just…" she started. "Everything happened so fast, and we haven't really thought about the consequences…"

"What consequences?"

"Well, there's our work, to begin with. As I told you before, Spikings won't allow us to work together anymore, if he knows we have a personal relationship. The rules are very strict about it, over here…"

"Those bloody rules again!" Dempsey growled slightly irritated. "Can't the boss just ignore them for once?"

Harry shook her head. "I'm afraid he'll have no choice."

"Then we'll just have to make sure he won't find out 'bout us!" he stated matter-of-factly.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" she exclaimed, wondering if he was serious. But then again, she knew his policy on following rules all too well…

"We'll just have to make sure to keep our work and personal life strictly separate. You're already doin' it for several years, so it can't be that difficult, right? At the office, we'll do our work as usual, and whatever we do after our hours is not of their goddamn business. What d'ya say?"

"I don't know if it will be that easy..." Harry sounded anything but convinced.

"Why not? I don't know 'bout you, but I don't want no other partner, Harry, it just wouldn't work. Could you imagine me, working with Hargreaves again, or even worse,… with Fry?" The thought alone horrified him. "C'mon, baby, we could at least give it a try. What've we got to lose? Please, Harry…?"

Oh dear, this sounded familiar. For a moment, she feared he would kneel for her again! It wasn't even such a long time ago, and she hadn't been able to resist his plea. Now, it was even ten times worse!

She stared at him while she considered his words. Indeed, she couldn't imagine Dempsey working with another partner. Who would be able to handle him and keep him out of trouble? Working with Joyce certainly hadn't proven to be very successful and had ended quite dramatically for her friend. And she figured it would cause quite a stir if Dempsey had to work with poor Fry!

"Well, I guess I don't fancy working with another partner either…" she agreed hesitantly. "But I think it's best for both of us, if we would just…"

Dempsey was so relieved with her answer that he didn't let her finish her sentence. "That's the spirit! I knew you wouldn't let me down, partner! We can make this work, ya'll see!"

Her still cool behaviour along with the grave expression on her face, however, tempered his enthusiasm. "What is it? Something else bothering you?"

She let out a deep sigh. "Look, James. I was wondering… Can't we just forget what happened last night?" she finally blurted out, afraid to look him in the eye.

"Why would we do that? I thought last night was great! Or… didn't I meet your expectations?" His voice sounded very uncertain, all of a sudden.

It would've surprised him however, as he had never heard any of his girlfriends complain about his bed-skills before. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd always been able to please any of them. But Harry was different, of course. She was a real lady. Did she have other desires? Although he had paid extra attention to treat her as gently as possible, he'd let himself get carried away by her eagerness. Boy, was she hot or what? Underneath that icy surface, he had found a damn hot volcano, all ready to erupt! And what an eruption it had been! Woow, he still couldn't quite believe it! But now, for some reason, she was suddenly acting very cool and aloof again. Why? What had changed? Had it all happened too quickly for her, after all?

She chuckled. "No, don't worry. You were absolutely great. In fact, I had never experienced anything like it before. It's just… I don't want to get hurt again."

"You really think I would hurt you?" _How could she even think that?_ "Babe, I'd do anything I can to _prevent_ you from getting hurt, let alone that I would _hurt_ you!"

"That's what you say now, but how about in a week's time, or a month's? Would you still feel the same then?" She let out a sad chuckle. "As you may know, I've had some bad experiences with relationships. After my disastrous marriage, I had sworn to myself that no man would ever hurt me like that again!"

Dempsey narrowed his eyes. "So just because _that scumbag husband of yours_ had cheated on you, it makes all men lying and cheating bastards? Don't you think that's a little short-sighted?"

"I'd rather call it 'cautious'…" she responded dryly. "Anyway, you can't deny that you have a reputation with women, can you?"

"So what? I may have dated a few broads, but that doesn't mean I was unfaithful, does it? You may found it hard to believe, but I can assure you that I've _never_ cheated on any of my girlfriends. Besides, they knew in advance that I wasn't in for a steady relationship!"

"In that case, I can already tell you that I'm not interested in a casual flirtation or a one-night stand, or whatever you want to call it!" she replied sharply.

"I know, baby, and that's not what I want with you either…" He averted his eyes and Harry noticed he was fidgeting nervously with his hands. "It's different with you, ya know. I never thought I'd feel this way for a woman…" he stopped mid-sentence, clearly not at ease when it came to expressing his feelings.

She looked at him hopeful, her heart pounding hard. He sat on the bench with his arms resting on his knees, staring at his shoes. She knew how difficult this was for a macho guy like him, but she needed to be sure of his intentions!

"Feel what, Dempsey?" she encouraged him.

Dempsey ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. He glanced at her and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, to avert his eyes again the following moment. He was struggling so hard that Harry almost felt sorry for him. At long last, he took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye.

"In case you don't know it yet, I think…, no I'm pretty sure of it…that euhm… I love you, alright!" He blurted out and quickly looked down again.

A smile appeared on her lips as she studied his expressions. He was definitely out of his comfort zone, but she couldn't stop wondering if he really meant what he'd said. "I bet you've said that to all your girlfriends."

Annoyed, he raised his head. "No way! You gotta believe me, Harry! At least gimme a chance to prove I'm serious 'bout you, 'bout us!"

"There's nothing I'd rather want than to believe you! I'm just scared… It has taken me such a long time to get over my divorce and I don't think I could go through this a second time."

"You trust me with your life every day, why is it so damn hard to entrust me your heart?" Dempsey sighed frustrated. "Look, I can totally understand that you crawled into some sort of safe cocoon after the way your ex-husband has treated you, but don't ya think this has lasted long enough now? You can't stay in there forever, ya know! C'mon baby, life is too short to waste time on hesitations and doubts! It's time to _enjoy_ life again, instead running away from it! Come out of that cocoon, and spread your wings!"

Harry was considering his words while she stood on the small gravel path, watching the fountain in the centre of the garden, her arms crossed over her chest and her hands caressing her bare upper arms. She seemed so vulnerable. But at the same time it struck to Dempsey how breathtakingly beautiful she was, the gentle breeze playing with her blonde hair, her white top displaying the perfect contours of her upper body.

His blood flowed through his veins full speed at the thought of last night, when he'd been able to admire her gorgeous body before she'd hastily turned off the light. He had first cursed the darkness of that night, but soon had chosen to enjoy the wondrous sensations of his other senses. From her sweet perfume that had filled his nostrils, to the taste of her moist lips on his, her tongue first hesitantly but soon eagerly responding to his, and the feel of her fingers gliding up and down his spine so tenderly that it gave him chills of pure pleasure. Her soft moans had sounded like music to his ears, gradually increasing until she'd cried out God's and his name in the same breath, making it sound as if they were one and the same person. It had demanded all his willpower to hold back, but when she'd reached her climax, he'd instantly lost all control as well.

After their lovemaking, she had snuggled into his arms, her head resting on his chest and her fingers playing with his chest hair, until they had both fallen asleep. He had held her in his arms, as if he'd never wanted to let her go. Convinced that she would still be there when he woke up the next morning, he couldn't describe his disappointment when he'd discovered she was gone. He'd immediately jumped out of bed and had hastily put on his clothes, to see if she was alright. Somehow, it hadn't come as a surprise to him that she had second thoughts about they had done. Last night had felt like a dream that had come true, but apparently a very fragile one…

After a short period of reflection, Harry turned to him. "Maybe you're right. If only there weren't so many butterflies fluttering around you all the time…"

He smiled warmly at her. "I only have eyes for one butterfly, the most beautiful I've ever seen."

She chuckled and shook her head. "You're such a charmer, Dempsey! If you think you can wind me around your little finger with your smooth talk, you can think again."

"How many times do I have to tell ya? There's only one woman for me, and that's _you,_ damn it!" He was obviously losing his patience.

"And what about Simone?" she recalled the visit of his old flame from New York, and thought that maybe he still had feelings for her.

"Simone?" he asked surprised. "Baby, Simone and me, we'd already split up before I came to London."

"I think she's still in love with you. Why else would she have bothered to come all the way here, just to pay you a visit?"

"When it comes to the crunch, Simone will always choose the bottle. And I can assure you, it ain't easy to live with a drunk. Anyway, I may have had feelings for her once, but they don't even come close to what I feel for _you_ , Princess!"

Harry studied him, for a moment undecided whether to take the plunge or to stay in her safe cocoon. Then, without saying a word, she walked up to him and sat on his lap, letting her arms glide seductively around his neck. Her warm kiss was the only answer he received, but was in fact the only answer he needed. He didn't have to think twice and responded immediately, giving her no chance to back out again.

With her eyes closed and a beatific smile on her lips, she squirmed under his kisses and caresses. It amazed her how fast he'd been able to discover all the right spots. But then again, he'd undoubtedly had a lot of experience. Just when her doubts threatened to come back to the surface, she heard his deep voice close to her ear.

"I won't disappoint you, I promise. There's only one thing I need to do, before we can fully focus on the future, _our_ future…"

"Hmm, what's that?" she responded half into a trance.

His trail of kisses continued their way to her neck, making her giggle of pure pleasure. "Just need to get rid of some nasty birds that are chasin' me for some reason, Tinkerbell. To make sure you won't get hurt when you'll spread your fragile wings."

She was instantly fully alert again. Shocked, she looked him in the eye. "You can't be serious! We're not having this discussion again, James. I won't let you do it, and that's final!"

Dempsey sighed. "Harry, will ya please hear me out? I just need to have a word with Coltrane and find out what the hell's goin' on over there, and who wants to eliminate me. I'll be back before you know it. And then I'm all yours." He cupped her face and placed a kiss on her lips. "C'mon baby, where is it? I know it's not in your room, so where've you stashed it?"

Her eyes widened. "What? Have you searched my room? How dare you?" she slapped him on the upper arm.

"Hah, the pot is calling the cattle black! I bet my passport didn't just happen to fall on your lap either, did it?"

She retorted slightly annoyed. "Alright, I may have searched your room, but that was for a good cause…"

"Call it what you like, fact is that you took something from me and I need it back! Now, please?"

I'm sorry James," she shook her head. "I will return it to you the moment I'm sure you're safe again. Oh and by the way, if you would consider going to the embassy, I need to inform you that Spikings has already warned them. So I guess you're stuck in the UK for the moment..., and with me."

"Harry…"

Her lips nipped his words in the bud, leaving him no chance to discuss the matter any further. Soon they were so engrossed in their kiss, that they were no longer aware of their surroundings: nor of the beautiful flowers, the buzzing bees, or the fast approaching footsteps… It wasn't until she broke the kiss to gasp for air, that she looked up, straight into a couple of surprised blue eyes. She startled and quickly jumped from Dempsey's lap.

"Freddy! This isn't what it seems…" she stammered.

"Oh, really? I may be aging a bit, Harriet Winfield, but my eyes are still working quite well!" Lord Winfield reproved her sharply. "Anyway, I just came to tell you that your Chief Superintendent is on the phone for you, and I have the distinct feeling that he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Harry hesitated for a moment, glancing anxiously at the two men, before she turned around and hurried to the mansion. She felt very uncomfortable about having to leave them alone right now, especially since she didn't have the faintest idea how her father would react, nor how her partner would handle the delicate situation.

Harry had hardly turned her back when Lord Winfield addressed Dempsey. "Well Lieutenant, I see that you've decided to come back, after all?"

Dempsey stood up too, not quite knowing how to behave or what to say. He'd rather have accompanied Harry, were it not that Freddy blocked his path.

"Yeah, well euhm, I didn't have much choice, ya know. Harry…, _your daughter_ can be very persuasive…, Sir." He responded with caution. The fact that Freddy hadn't addressed him with his first name, and that his voice had sounded rather harsh, made the otherwise very confident detective feel very insecure.

"She can indeed." Freddy replied. "But I had the impression that you didn't seem to mind…"

Dempsey didn't know where to look. "I'm sorry 'bout that…"

The older man cut in immediately. "What exactly are you sorry for? Kissing my daughter, or the fact that you were _caught_ while kissing her?"

Since Dempsey didn't respond quickly enough, Freddy drew his conclusion. "I think your silence speaks for itself, Lieutenant!"

"What d' you want me to say? That I'm sorry I've kissed her? That would be a damn lie, and we both know it! Fact is that I'm madly in love with your daughter, Sir, and I can't help it." With head bowed, he continued. "But I know what you're thinking, and I can't blame you. I'm very much aware that she deserves better. I'm just a simple cop from New York, and I ain't got no fancy title or no big castle to offer her. Ya know, I can't even understand why she'd fallen in love with a guy like me in the first place!" He let out a sad chuckle and looked up again. "I guess I'd better leave. I really appreciate everything you've done for me and you must know that I never intended to take advantage of your hospitality. Take care o' yourself…"

Dempsey was about to leave the garden in a resigned mood, when Freddy stopped him. "Not so fast, Lieutenant. You've had your say, now the least you can do is hear me out too. Please, take a seat…" he gestured Dempsey to sit on the bench, and sat down beside him.

Lord Winfield cleared his throat. "I must admit, there was a time when it would indeed have been a major issue to me, but times have changed…, and so have I. Right now, my greatest concern is Harriet's happiness, and I must say it has been a long time since I've seen that twinkle in her eyes. I even began to fear that I would never see it again…" Lord Winfield spoke slowly, pondering his words carefully. He paused briefly, and then looked Dempsey straight in the eye. "Just make sure it doesn't fade again, young man! She's already suffered enough in the past, and is now entitled to some happiness at last."

Dempsey stared at the older man open-mouthed. He needed some time to let Freddy's words sink in, before he was able to react. "You mean you don't disapprove of our relationship?" he asked incredulously. "You have no idea what this means to me, Sir! I can only promise you that I will take good care of your daughter, and that I won't do anything to hurt her!"

"I will hold you to that promise, James!" Lord Winfield responded sternly, but softened as soon as he saw the happy smile on the American's face.

Bu then Dempsey's face turned serious again. "Say Freddy, you wouldn't happen to know where Harry would hide a small object around here, would ya?"

Lord Winfield frowned. "It depends… How ' _small'_ is this object you are talking about?"

Dempsey showed the size with his hands. "The size of a, let's say ... passport?"

Freddy stroked his chin while he contemplated his answer. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that, James. As you know, this is a huge place with many potential hiding places, and no one knows it better than our Harriet. But even if I knew, I wouldn't be able to tell you. She would never forgive me, you see. You'll just have to ask her, my friend, there is no other way." Then he looked amused at Dempsey. "You two seem to have more in common than you realise…"

At that time, Harry came back into the garden. "Oh really, Freddy? And what exactly do we have in common then?"

"Your perseverance and stubbornness, my girl,…as well as a mutual interest in a particular object, I believe." The old man couldn't hold back his laughter when he saw the petrifying look in Dempsey's eyes.

With narrowed eyes, Harry looked alternately at her father and her partner. "What object?"

"Nothing important, your dad's just joking." Dempsey hastened to say. "Tell me, what did the boss have to say?

Her doubtful look instantly changed into a broad smile.

"At last some good news, I think. There might be a lead to your assailants! Apparently, two Americans were spotted near your apartment this morning. Spikings and the team are trying to locate them right now. With a bit of luck, they might catch a couple of _nasty birds_ by the end of the day, and you'll be in the clear again! So you see, with a little patience and some confidence in your colleagues, things will turn out all right, without you having to risk your life. Isn't that great news?"

Then Harry turned to her father. "Freddy, I don't know what James has already told you about _us_ , but… well, you see…" she closed her eyes and sighed. Then she glanced at Dempsey and smiled. "I think I'm in love…" Her partner returned the smile and offered her an encouraging wink.

Freddy started laughing. "My dear girl, I'd already seen this coming from the day you two arrived here. But apparently, you both needed a bit more time to discover the obvious."

"It's not that easy, Freddy. You know, with our work and so… That's why we need to ask you a big favour. You see, the Home Office will never allow us to work together, if they know about our feelings for each other. Therefore we have no choice but to keep our relationship secret for the time being, until we see how things evolve from here. I… _we_ were hoping…" she cast a brief glance at Dempsey. "that we could count on your discretion?"

Lord Winfield's eyes widened. "Are you sure about this? I mean, aren't you afraid that your feelings for each other may cloud your judgement, in certain perilous situations? I am not an expert, darling, but I do believe that some rules were created for a reason, even if it seems as if their only purpose is to thwart you!" He made sure he looked at no one in particular.

"You may be right, but we'd like to give it a try, anyway. I promise you, however, that the moment it becomes too dangerous, we will inform Spikings without delay." Harry tried to reassure her father.

Lord Winfield seemed anything but convinced. He took some time to ponder the request, until he finally shrugged. "Well, I guess it's not up to me to judge, nor to spread the news about your relationship. I can only hope that you two know what you're doing…"

With a concerned look, Freddy stood up from the bench and retreated to the mansion, leaving behind two people who couldn't have been happier. From that moment, they were living a beautiful dream surrounded by colourful butterflies, and where nasty birds seemed further away than ever…

(TBC)

 ** _Are you sure you want me to continue? Dreams can easily turn into nightmares, and I can't guarantee a happy continuation of the story. Maybe I should end this story here, with a 'and they lived happily ever after'? How about it?_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for the kind comments. Since most of you wanted me to continue with the story, I can hereby offer you Chapter 15. I'll try not to break your hearts (too much)… ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : A Second Chance**

 _The moment they stepped out of the house, she headed straight towards the car in the driveway. He still stood at the front door, searching his pockets for his car keys. By the time he'd found them, she was already standing next to the car, impatiently waiting for him to unlock it. He saw her glancing at her watch and blew her a playful kiss._ _In return she threw him a stern look, however was unable to hide the little dimples in her cheeks. Besides that, her eyes were sparkling more than ever. He knew how nervous she was and so was he, only he was able to hide it better. After all, this was the big day they had been looking forward to for weeks!_

 _Dempsey still couldn't believe how much his life had changed over the past few years. In the past, he'd never been interested in having a steady relationship. Why stick to one broad, if you can have a new experience every weekend? He wasn't averse to female beauty, however had always made sure to treat his girlfriends fairly by telling them in advance they shouldn't expect any long-time commitment. He knew damn well he was successful with the ladies and took it for granted, enjoying himself as long as it would last. And at work he was known as a maverick, always doing things in his own reckless way, his behaviour tolerated by his superiors as long as he got results and didn't overstep the line too much._

 _But then he met her... and everything changed! He was captivated by her from the moment he'd caught sight of her, and had lost all interest in other females. Not only did he think she was she the most gorgeous creature of nature he'd ever seen, but her strong personality both irritated and intrigued him at the same time. He never thought that she would reciprocate his feelings, until the day of that one magical kiss, the beginning of their stormy relationship. Of course, they both had to make a lot of compromises, which hadn't always been easy and had been the cause of many endless quarrels. But over the years they had learned how to go about with the other, and now he couldn't imagine his life without her any more. She fulfilled him in a way he'd never experienced with any woman before. Thanks to her, he was able to settle down. He'd finally found a peaceful haven in his, so far, turbulent life..._

" _Come on, honey! I don't wanne be late!" Her voice sounded like a nightingale to his ears. He woke up from his daydream and walked swiftly to the car._

" _Relax sugar, we've still got plenty o' time," he reassured her._

 _She slowly shook her head "It's always the same with you, isn't it? In the end, we always have to rush! Tell me, how many fines for speeding have you received lately?" She held him by his tie so he couldn't get away._

" _None?" he tried with a faint smile, guilt written all over his face._

" _Oh really, Jim! Throwing them away you won't solve things, and you damn well know it!_ _You'll pay all of them first thing tomorrow, you hear me!" she warned him, before letting go of his tie._

" _Sure babe, whatever you say." He shrugged and planted a small kiss on her nose. Then he opened the car door for her like a true gentleman. "Here you go, my lady," he teasingly bowed to her, knowing very well she'd hate it. As expected, she gave him an indignant look. Oh boy, how he loved that look. It turned him on every single time. Too bad they were already running late…_

 _Just as she wanted to step in the car, she realised she'd forgotten something. She looked at him sheepishly. "Oh no, I'm afraid I forgot my purse. I must've left it in the hallway."_

 _He laughed aloud. "Don't worry, I'll get it. You can already sit in the car if you like. I'll be back in a flash!" He turned around and headed back to the house._

 _When he came back outside, he noticed she was still standing beside the car._

" _This one?" he asked, holding up a black leather purse._

" _Yeah, I knew you'd find it!" She smiled mockingly. Even though she was pretty sure there was only one handbag in the hallway, it wouldn't have surprised her if he had yet appeared with the wrong one._

 _Neither of them had noticed the hooded man across the street, wearing a black sweatshirt. Only when Dempsey heard a male voice furiously shouting out his name, did he see him standing on their driveway. Shocked, he noticed that the man was pointing a shotgun at her!_

 _He drew his gun, and ran towards her to protect her. "Nooooo,… not her…!" he cried out in despair._

 _But it was already too late. He heard the loud bang. She looked startled at Dempsey, wincing in pain and clutching her chest. He managed to catch her just before she fell. He sank to the ground next to the car, holding her tightly into his arms as if he could keep her alive by pressing her against his body. In no time her blouse was covered with blood, just like his shirt and his arm. He gently removed some hair from her face, to look into her eyes. Her gaze was fading away slowly, and he felt her body become weak in his arms._

 _Devastated, he cried out her name, without noticing the growing tumult around him…_

* * *

He felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. "James,… wake up!"

"Carol, nooo..!" He cried out, sitting up straight in bed.

Breathing heavily, he blinked and gazed around in the room with bewildered eyes, feeling confused and completely disoriented. Drenched in sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead, he couldn't stop shivering. Then he felt two arms gently draping a blanket over his shoulders and holding him tight, while a voice whispered close to his ear. "Sshht, it's alright. It was just a dream."

Her warm embrace, her bright blue eyes eyes, and her comforting voice brought him back to reality. He sighed and whispered hoarsely. "Harry, I'm sorry I woke you…"

"Hey, you don't have to apologize for having a nightmare, silly. Are you alright now?" She let go of the embrace and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm alright… I just need to get some air." He answered as he stepped out of bed.

"Shall I come with you?" she offered.

"Nah, it's okay. Go back to sleep, I won't be long." After putting on his trousers and shirt, he left the bedroom.

For a moment Harry pondered going after him, but decided it was probably best to give him some space. Fifteen minutes passed by, half an hour…, but Dempsey still hadn't returned. The longer it took, the more her concern grew. Even though she was bushed after her second passionate night with him, she wasn't able to get back to sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about his nightmare, and the confused and terrifying look in his eyes when she had awakened him. And the way he had cried out that woman's name… _Carol_ , was it _?_ Harry was sure he'd never mentioned that name before. Who could she be? Perhaps one of his many conquests? But why did he have a nightmare about her?

Once again she realised how little she knew about her partner's life outside work. She hardly knew anything about his friends in London, let alone about his family and friends in New York. Not that she ever felt the need to find out more about his many girlfriends here or in his homeland,… unless he dreamt of them of course.

Harry glanced again at the clock. He was already gone for almost an hour! That's it, she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to find him, to see if he was alright. At her turn, she got out of bed and put on her gown. When she couldn't find him in the kitchen nor in the dining room, her face turned pale.

 _Surely, he hadn't disappeared again?_

She quickened her pace when she started searching every room of the big building. To her relief, she eventually found him in the dimly lit study. He sat in one of the armchairs with his eyes closed and his head resting against the backrest, a large glass of whiskey in his right hand.

"James…?" she addressed him cautiously.

He didn't move.

"James, are you alright?" she asked a bit louder, wondering if he was asleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled as he opened his eyes. "What're you doin' here? Go back to bed, Harry. I'll be there in a minute, after finishing this..." He showed her his glass.

"Finishing what exactly? Your glass or the entire bottle?" Horrified, she pointed to the half empty bottle on the table.

"Don't worry, I'll buy your ol' man a new one." Dempsey sat up straight and rubbed his neck with his free hand.

"I'm not worried about the bottle, I'm worried about _you_!"

"I told ya I'm fine!" he snapped and took a swig from his glass.

Harry was shocked by his fierce reaction. First the nightmare, now his drinking and his rather rude behaviour... He was clearly upset about something, and she had the distinct feeling it had something to do with the woman he had been dreaming about.

"Who's Carol?" she asked, eyeing him intently.

She saw him freeze the moment he heard the name. "Who the hell told you 'bout her?" he asked on rather harsh tone.

"No one did! You were dreaming about her, calling out her name in your sleep!"

He stared at her, unmoved. Only then did she notice the dark rims around his eyes. Whether it was due to the lack of sleep in combination with the alcohol, she wasn't quite sure. Fact was that he looked terrible. No matter what he said, now she was even more determined to find out more about this woman!

"So, who is she?" She tried again, as it took her too long before he answered the question.

He looked down and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just forget 'bout her."

His silence really began to get on her nerves now. It made her think he kept something hidden from her, something concerning another woman. This was a very sensitive issue for her, given her previous experiences with her ex. If he chose to ignore her, she would arrive at her own conclusions!

"Are you in love with her, is that it? And you didn't have the guts to tell me about her?" Her blood started boiling while she awaited his answer.

"Harry, please don't…"

She didn't let him finish. The fact that he refused to answer the question, confirmed her suspicion. "Damn you, Dempsey! I trusted you, when you said you loved me and I was the only one for you. But now it turns out that you're dreaming of another woman, while you were sleeping with me! What am I supposed to think of that? You're just the same as my ex, if not worse! You make me feel sick!" she shouted furiously at him. "How could I've been so stupid to believe you were different?" she tried hard to hold back the tears, stubbornly refusing to grant him the satisfaction that he was able to hurt her to the deepest of her soul.

Staring at his glass, Dempsey waited patiently until she calmed down. He didn't feel like arguing with her right now. When things were silent again, he looked up and spoke to her in a calm way. "Finished? Why is it that you always have to jump to conclusions, huh? I really meant it, when I told you I loved you. And as for Caroline,…" He took a deep breath. "She's someone from my past, and I don't really wanna talk about her. It's too painful. I just wanna forget 'bout this period of my life."

Somewhat reassured that the woman in question seemed to be someone of his past, Harry managed to calm down a bit. However, she still had a gnawing feeling inside. After having entrusted him her heart, she thought she was entitled to have a decent explanation.

"You obviously haven't come to terms with your past since you still have nightmares about it. I love you, James, I really do. And I hate to see you hurt, without being able to help you. You've asked me to trust you, which I did. I've confided you my deepest fears. Why can't you do the same?" She sat on the chair next to him and put her hand on his arm. "Please, don't shut me out. Talk to me…"

Her warm hand on his arm and her emotional plea had moved him. If only it wasn't so difficult… Not that he didn't trust her, but thinking about the past and talking about it was so damn hard! Why, after all this time, was he haunted again by those dreadful nightmares? He really thought he'd gotten over it, certainly now things were going so well between Harry and him. But he knew he had no choice… he'd seen that determined look in his partner's eyes and he realised that she wouldn't stop until she knew the truth.

He let out a deep sigh. "Alright, if you really wanna know the truth: Carol…, she's dead. She passed away 'bout six years ago. Satisfied?"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Harry stammered, feeling embarrassed about her earlier accusations. She paused a moment, before she dared to ask him the question of which she feared the answer. "Was she your girlfriend, or your… fiancé?"

"We were living together,… we didn't feel the need to get married." He stared at his glass, rocking it gently in his hand.

"What happened to her? Was she ill?" Harry continued in a soft tone.

Dempsey shook his head, while he took another gulp from his glass, closing his eyes when he felt the strong liquid flowing through his gullet.

"Did she have an accident?" she tried again, hating how she had to drag every word out of him.

He ran his hand through his hair. "You ain't gonna give, are ya? Carol… she got shot by some sick bastard who blamed me for his brother's death! While I had no choice, the guy was a freakin' maniac. We caught him in the act while he was robbin' a bank, and he started shootin' at everyone around him. He had to be stopped. The younger brother was waitin' in the car further down the road, and got away…" Dempsey stared at the glass in his hand and his eyes became hard. "Caro had nothin' to do with it! The bastard should've shot _me_ , not her!" He raised his voice, the hurt and anger audible in his voice. "She died in my arms… I'll never forget that look in her eyes just before she…" He turned his head away.

With tears in her eyes, Harry sat listening to him. Before she could say something, she heard him add with soft voice. "A fraction of a second,… one bullet, that's all it took to lose them, to destroy my whole life. If only I'd paid more attention, if I'd reacted just a little faster…"

"Don't do this to yourself, darling! _You_ didn't pull that trigger, _he_ did!" She hadn't interrupted him so far, but at this point Harry felt she had to interfere.

He didn't respond and she could see he was anything but convinced. Not only had he lost the woman he loved, but Harry figured he was probably torn by guilt ever since. Besides that, one little word had caught her attention. Maybe it wasn't significant, or it could have been just a slip of the tongue, but she had her doubts. She repeated his words slowly, while she studied his expressions attentively. "You said: One bullet, that's all it took to lose _them_ …?"

Even though he firmly denied having said that, the shocked expression on his face, however brief, hadn't gone unnoticed by the experienced blonde detective. A dreadful thought came into her mind. She hardly dared to ask him. "James, was she pregnant?"

Without saying a word, he got up and walked towards the window. He opened it and inhaled deeply the fresh air that filled the room. For a while he stood there motionless, staring gloomily over the dark garden. Harry was just about to approach him, when he finally broke the silence.

"No one knows 'bout it…" he said quietly, still facing the window.

"What do you mean? You haven't told anyone?" she asked incredulously.

"I wanted to shout it from the rooftops the moment we found out she was pregnant, but Carol insisted to wait until after the first scan. That morning, we finally had an appointment with the doctor, and then we would've gone straight to our folks. But after…" he stopped and drank the rest of his glass in one big gulp. "Well, there wasn't much point in telling it any more, was there? Her parents…, they were broken after losing their only daughter. What was I supposed to do? Hurt them even more? I couldn't… I couldn't even face them any more. If Carol hadn't been with me, she'd still be alive…"

Now Harry stood up too, and approached him from behind. She took him by his arm and gently forced him to turn around so she could look him in the eye.

"Don't say that! _This wasn't your fault_!" she emphasized the last words, hoping she could convince him that way.

When she saw the weary expression on his face, she felt a deep compassion for him. She tried to comfort him by holding him and gently stroking his back. Only after a while, she spoke to him again.

"It must have been awful for you. No wonder you still have nightmares about it! Didn't anyone try to help you? Your family, friends?"

"They tried, but I wanted to be left alone. Those compassionate looks, their comforting words… I know they all meant well, but I couldn't stand it. All I wanted to do was forget…, and the booz helped, even if it was just for a while."

He saw her glancing at his glass. "Don't worry, I'm not an alcoholic, if that's what you're thinking. But maybe I would've been, if Joey had not stopped me in time."

Surprised, Harry looked up. "Your former partner Joey? The one who has betrayed you?"

"Yep, the one and only! Back then, Joey and me, we were real buddies. We knew we could always rely on each other, at work as well as in our private lives. After Carol's death, I was in a pretty bad shape. I drank a lot and I wasn't afraid of death, a lethal combination for a cop. But Joey was always there for me, dragging me home when I was wasted, watching my back whenever I got myself in trouble again… If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be sitting here. I would've ended up either dead or in jail."

The shocked look in her bright blue eyes told him he'd better clarify himself. "After a long search, I'd finally found Carol's murderer…." The expression on his face turned dark.

Harry held her breath. _No, please, tell me you didn't…!_

Dempsey stared straight ahead as he continued. "I had my gun pointed at him, and I would've shot him… if Joey hadn't stopped me. I hadn't even noticed he'd followed me! Everything happened very fast then. I remember there was a struggle and I'd lost my gun. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor, looking straight into the barrel of a shotgun. I really thought it was the end, but fortunately Joey had a quick reflex back then. Yeah, good old Joey'd saved my butt twice that day, and the whole incident had made me realise I couldn't carry on like that…. Ya know, I still can't figure out why he betrayed me a few years later."

As there came no reaction, he looked at her with concern. "Shocked 'bout what I told ya?"

"Not really, but it reminds me of the time when you had your gun aimed at Coltrane. I always wondered… What if I had arrived too late? Would you really have shot him?"

Dempsey bowed his head. "I thought Coltrane had killed you."

"And it was due to him that you had to leave your country, your family, your friends,… and that you nearly died!" she added.

"I can take a lot, but not that someone would hurt you, Harry." He looked up again.

Harry smiled warmly at him. "You have no idea how worried I was when you were working undercover, and I hadn't heard from you in weeks! And how jealous I was when I thought you'd slept with Mara." She confessed shyly.

"If it's any consolation, I haven't slept with her." he smiled when he saw the relief in her eyes. "But we sure wasted a lot of time, didn't we?"

"We did indeed."

He lovingly took her face in his hands, and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Ya know, having met you, it's like I've been given a second chance. I promise I won't blow it this time. I won't let anyone lay a finger on you, Princess."

She frowned. "Now hold on a minute! Promise me that you won't get overprotective, James! You know very well that I hate it when people think I'm some sort of weak, defenceless woman! And I think I've proved enough that I'm quite capable of taking care of myself!"

Knowing this was a sensitive subject for her, he hastened to explain himself. "I know, and you're absolutely right. I'm just so damn scared that you'd get hurt. Maybe that's the reason why I'm having those nightmares again…"

"Oh James," she sighed. "I can understand that, but you must keep in mind that I'm not Carol. If you still want us to work together, you'll have to trust me, and you will have to learn to set aside your fears. Otherwise, we'll be arguing all day long, and I think there are better ways to spend our time."

"Better ways?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"Yes, by working of course! What else?"

He took a few steps closer to her and put his arms around her waist, his empty glass still in one hand. "Well, I can think of some other things we could do..."

Harry chuckled and shook her head. "I bet you can,… but right now, I think we could both use some more sleep!" she gently released herself from his grip. "And I believe you've already come to the conclusion that _this_ is not a good way to get rid of your nightmares," she said as she took the glass out of his hand and put in on the table.

Before he had the chance to react, she took him by the hand and dragged him to his room. He didn't resist but followed her, with a contented smile on his lips. There was no doubt about it, she was the best thing that could've happened to him after his tragedy. No matter what she said, he would always watch over her. No way that he would let history repeat itself, not as long as he was alive!

(TBC)


	16. Chapter 16

_Hope you all had a great holiday! Kids back to school, so finally some time to write again._ _Thanks for your feedback and patience. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Duty Calls**

Chief Superintendent Spikings and Detective Sergeant Jarvis sat on the comfortable armchairs opposite Dempsey and Makepeace, to evaluate the situation. On the small table between them a serving tray with tea and coffee and a large plate with Mrs. Lipton's homemade biscuits. As usual, the guests were warmly welcomed at the Winfield estate, something Lord Winfield always felt very strongly about.

It had been a complete surprise for both detectives that their boss came to visit them without prior notice, this time even accompanied by his right-hand man. In fact, they probably would've been caught walking cosily arm in arm, if it hadn't been for Harry's quick reaction when she suddenly saw the boss's blue Ford Granada turning up the long driveway.

The blonde detective felt quite uncomfortable with the unexpected visit though, especially since she hadn't had the chance to prepare for this meeting, nor the time to digest what she'd just learned about her partners past. She hadn't told him, but his revelations of last night had stirred up her feelings of doubt again. She wondered if a relationship with him would ever stand a chance if he still had feelings for his deceased girlfriend. How was she supposed to compete with this ghost of his past, knowing that people always tend to idealise the deceased, especially their loved ones?

She quickly dismissed the thought. Right now, she couldn't afford to be distracted, not with the boss breathing down their neck. She had to put her feelings aside and focus on her job. Her job... which currently meant she had to protect her partner, who meanwhile had become her lover! Oh dear, why does she always tend to make things so complicated?

' _Act normal, Harriet. If Dempsey can do this, so can you!'_ she tried to convince herself. But what was normal these days? She tried to recall how they used to interact before the Daish-case. So much had changed since then, and now she no longer knew how to behave towards her own partner, in the presence of their boss and colleague! Afraid that they would notice something, she didn't even dare to glance at him. Instead she kept her gaze fixed on Spikings and Chas, trying to focus on what they were saying.

"So, it was a dead end again!" she heard her partner react sharply to the news that the Americans who were seen near his apartment apparently had nothing to do with the attack.

"I'm afraid so," Spikings responded evenly.

"And still no sign of the gunmen?" The slight raising of Dempsey's voice made Harry fear for the further evolution of the meeting. Exchanging a look of understanding with Chas, she knew he thought the same.

When the Superintendent shook his head, Dempsey stood up from his chair and started pacing around restlessly, growling. "Jesus Christ, what a bunch o' amateurs..."

Harry held her breath when she saw Spikings glaring dangerously at her partner.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Lieutenant! Who the hell do you think you are?" As could be expected, the boss burst out, his face red of anger. "Why don't you remind us, who was sent here because he's gotten himself into trouble in his own country? And now again, who was almost killed if he hadn't been saved and protected by us? And _you_ have the audacity to call _us_ amateurs?" Seeing that Spikings was beside himself with rage, Harry feared he was about to get a heart attack. "You're damn lucky that I have such a big sense of duty, even towards idiots who aren't even worth it, or I would send you straight back to where you came from, gunmen or no gunmen! Do you hear me?"

After Spiking had blown off steam, an awkward silence fell. No one in the room dared to say anything. Only after a while, Dempsey reluctantly broke the silence by mumbling some kind of vague apology.

"Look, I shouldn't 've said that, I'm sorry. It's just, I'm fed up with being stuck here, while we're not even sure if those killers are still watching my place! Let's not beat around the bush, we all know there's an easy way to find out..."

Harry immediately knew what her partner had in mind. "Don't be daft, that's exactly what they're waiting for! They won't hesitate to try to kill you again! Please tell me you're smarter than that?"

"C'mon, Harry, it's been a while now since the attack. For all we know, they might be gone, thinking that I'm dead or returned to the States. Besides, last time they took me by surprise but now I'm prepared!" Dempsey tapped at his Magnum in the shoulder holster. Then he turned to Spikings and Chas. "And if you guys can gimme some back-up, we'll nail those bastards before they can make their move! _If_ they're still around!"

The boss glared at the Yank while he reflected on the idea. After his remark, it was tempting to let that idiot play for bait, however... "I'm afraid you have overlooked a few details here, Lieutenant. First of all, we don't know exactly how many men we are dealing with or what they look like. And, secondly, we don't know how, where or when they will strike. Last thing I want, is to risk a shooting in a densely populated neighbourhood."

"How else do you suggest we lure them out then?" The aggressive tone in Dempsey's voice made Spikings raise his brows again.

"I may have an idea..." Makepeace quickly interjected, before the situation escalated for a second time.

Three heads turned in her direction.

"Go on, Sergeant," Spikings nodded encouragingly. Oh, he loved it, whenever his brilliant female detective came up with a better idea than her cheeky partner. _Amateurs, hey? Bloody Yank! Go on, girl, show him who's got the brains._

Makepeace cast a quick glance at Dempsey before she began to explain her plan. "What if someone else, for instance _me_ , would go to Dempsey's flat, to pick up some of his belongings? If they are still watching the place, the assassins will think that I'm his girlfriend and they'll follow me, assuming that I will lead them straight to the Lieutenant's hiding place..."

She paused, to see Spikings and Chas nodding approvingly, while Dempsey was shaking his head. Before he had the chance to object, she quickly continued. "I would of course lead them away from the city to a more deserted area, where we'd set up a trap. That way, we'll be able to avoid innocent bystanders from getting hurt." Adding this last sentence was a tactical move, as Harry knew very well it was one of the Chief Superintendent's major concerns when preparing a raid or an ambush.

"Now that's what I call a plan! Good thinking, Sergeant!" The Chief praised his female detective. He stroked his chin while thinking things through aloud. "We'll have to provide the necessary backup at Dempsey's place, of course. And the route that you will have to follow has to be planned thoroughly, since you need to be covered the _entire_ ride..."

Chas immediately joined in. "We can also equip the Sergeant with a microphone, Guv. That way, she can keep us informed at all times of what's happening."

Meanwhile, Dempsey was following the whole conversation with growing horror. " _Good plan_? You gotta be kiddin' me!" He came closer and raised his voice in protest against Spikings and Chas. "D'you have any idea how dangerous these guys are? How the hell d'ya know they'll just follow the Sergeant? For all we know, they might as well shoot her, or torture her to make her talk! Your stupid _mike_ ain't gonna protect her from that!"

"No, but we will!" Spikings cut in. "Or do you think that we ' _amateurs_ ' aren't capable of offering protection? You should know better! I can assure you, we won't let anyone harm a hair on the Sergeant's head!"

How could the Yank even think for a second that he would let Sergeant Makepeace, or any other member of his team, do something like this without providing sufficient backup?

Upon hearing Dempsey's outburst, Harry let out a deep sigh. Of course, she had expected this kind of reaction from him. He'd always been very overprotective when it was about her, mostly to her great annoyance. Now things certainly wouldn't have improved. She thought Spikings could use some help to convince her partner.

"Look Dempsey, I understand your concern, but it's absolutely not necessary." She spoke to him in her typical calm and controlled manner, hoping to soothe him that way. "You see, I'm not their target, so they have no reason to hurt me. On the contrary, they will realise they need me to lead them to you. It's a perfect plan."

Now Dempsey turned to her. "A _suicidal_ plan, you mean! These aren't no boy scouts, we're dealing with here, sweetheart! They're most likely professional killers, who don't give a shit 'bout anyone's life! No way, Makepeace, I ain't gonna let you risk your life for me! This is my battle, not yours!"

She chuckled and shook her head. "You don't really think I'm doing this for you, do you? You seem to forget that I'm a police officer, and it's my duty to catch those criminals. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh yeah, sure, how could I forget? Our dutiful little copper!" he sneered. "But why _you_ , huh? Why the hell should _you_ be doin' this?"

Dempsey didn't believe a word of it, that she'd do it just for the job. He suspected there was another reason for her sacrifice... _him_!

"I'd say we stand a better chance they'll believe that I am you girlfriend than one of the guys, don't you think so, Lieutenant?" Harry asked with a smug smile.

 _Damn,_ he couldn't deny she had a point. In fact, if he were to be honest, he had to admit her whole plan wasn't so bad at all. If only _she_ wouldn't be the one playing for bait!

"And what if they find out you're a cop? Did you consider that too?"

"As a matter of fact I have. You see, I haven't been near the office for quite a while. Assuming your assailants have been watching you for some time before the attack, they've probably never seen me before. So they won't suspect that I'm a detective."

Harry saw on his face that he was far from convinced, but he seemed to have calmed down a bit, at least for the moment. She took a deep breath as she knew the hardest part was yet to come. _Okay, here we go_. "If you think about it rationally, you'll have to admit it's the best chance we've got. It will only become dangerous if they would see you. So naturally, you'll have to stay as far away from there as possible. I suggest you stay here during the whole operation, while we..."

Before she got the chance to finish her sentence, his voice thundered loudly throughout the room. "What? Now you even expect me to sit here on my butt while you expose yourself to those killers? What the hell d'ya take me for?"

At her turn she got up from her seat to stand straight before him, defying his furious gaze.

"I know you, Dempsey. You'll never be able to restrain yourself! And the moment they spot you, we'll both be in danger. They'll kill you, and what do you think will happen to me once they no longer need me?"

When she saw him hesitate, she continued in a softer voice. "Believe me, it will be a whole lot safer for _both of us_ if you stay here and let us handle this."

He firmly shook his head. "You can't keep me out of it, I _am_ the case!"

"Actually, you are the _victim_ in this case, which means that you need to be protected from those criminals instead of challenging them! For Christ's sakes, you barely survived your last encounter with these guys! Besides, the doctor still hasn't declared you fit for duty."

"The doctor, the doctor! He doesn't know shit 'bout how I feel." he growled. "I've recovered just fine, and I'm perfectly capable of takin' down those bastards myself! And I certainly don't need _you_ to be doing my dirty work!" he pointed at Harry to reinforce his words.

"Alright, that's enough! Cut it out, both of you!" Spikings thought it was time to intervene, as he had the feeling this was an endless discussion. "The Sergeant is right about this, Lieutenant. It will indeed be a lot safer for everyone if you stay here."

"C'mon boss, you can't be serious!" the American objected, but was immediately stopped by a threatening look and warning forefinger from Spikings.

"You'll do as told, and that's the end of the discussion!" The Chief Superintendent was adamant. "Now sit down, and let's put our heads together to work out all further details, shall we?" he gestured to Dempsey and Makepeace to take their seats opposite him.

Harry obeyed, while her partner needed some more 'encouragement' from his superior. Eventually, Dempsey also sank back in his chair, his defeat a bitter pill for him to swallow. He was used to handling things his own way, regardless of any possible consequences. But now, to his frustration, both his authoritarian boss and his stubborn partner were in control and had put him completely out of the game.

While they talked everything through and tied every possible knot, it struck to Harry that Dempsey barely participated in the conversation, except for now and then a grumpy answer when his opinion was asked. _Was he sulking,... or was he preparing something?_ Knowing that he'd never allow her to be exposed to such danger while he was forced to wait on the sideline, she suspected the latter. She also knew that hiding his passport wouldn't be sufficient to stop him this time.

Spikings and Chas were looking at an unfolded map and discussing the best place for the ambush, when the blonde detective stood up to take something from her handbag. It wasn't until she returned and Dempsey felt the cold metal object around his wrist and heard the familiar 'click', that he realised he should've paid more attention. But it was too late. When he tried to pull back his arm, he saw to his horror that she'd cuffed his right wrist to her left.

"What the hell ..?" he exclaimed, trying to wriggle free his hand. "Makepeace, what've you done?"

Harry's face contorted with pain by the rough movements of his arm. "Just trying to keep you safe, lieutenant. I haven't forgotten how you already sneaked away once, and I didn't want you to do it again."

"Goddamn it Harry, remove those damn things at once!" he shouted at her, realising that his attempts to get rid of the handcuffs were futile.

The moment they heard Dempsey's outburst, Spikings and Chas looked up from the map, disturbed by the sudden tumult. As soon as the boss saw the reason of the noise, his frown disappeared and was replaced by a broad grin. Amused, he watched the further course of events. After all, they could use a little break, and this could become quite interesting. If he were to place a bet, he sure knew who he would spend his money on.

Chas, on the other hand, was a tad more concerned about his friend, the Sergeant. He'd always admired her for her courage to keep working with the rough American, and to stand up against him when necessary. She'd proven more than once that she was able to handle him, however this time he wondered if there was no need to help her. He'd already witnessed several times the American's brute force when he was angry, and he didn't want his friend to get hurt. He glanced questioningly at Spikings. To his surprise, the governor seemed more amused than worried about the highly explosive situation.

"C'mon, you know you can't keep this up! What if I need to go to the loo?" the Yank tried.

Makepeace smiled waggishly. "I'm sure you can cope with one hand, Lieutenant. And don't worry, I won't peek!"

Another loud curse resounded. Dempsey was on the verge of exploding. "Where's the f *** key, Makepeace?"

"Somewhere safe and beyond your reach." She answered calmly, wincing in pain at another of his rough movements. "Dempsey, will you please calm down, and stop moving your arm? You're hurting us both that way!"

Even though he was furious about what she'd done, last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Every painful grimace on her face was a sting through his heart. Eventually, he gave in.

"Alright, you won! I promise I won't sneak away. Now, will you please remove these?" He gently raised his right arm.

Harry smiled for his change of tactics. He could be so predictable sometimes. "Nice try, but it won't work. We both know you'd walk away at the first opportunity you get, despite your promise. You can't fool me, Lieutenant. I know you too well."

"I see ... Well, in that case, I guess you'll have no choice but to sleep with me tonight, Sergeant. But don't worry, I promise I'll be on my best behaviour." He winked at her, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I'm sure you will..." For a moment, she was taken aback, feeling her cheeks getting warm. Then she quickly composed. "We'll see later how we can solve this!" she retorted, throwing him an angry look.

"Alright you two, playtime is over! We still have some work to do here!" Spikings called them to order, thinking they'd wasted enough time as it was. Sometimes, he felt like he was dealing with a couple of bickering schoolchildren!

"Chief...?" Dempsey tried, slightly raising his right hand. Although he knew he had little chance that the boss would be willing to release him, it was worth a try.

"I'm not interfering with any of your kinky games, Lieutenant!" Spikings waved away his request, not willing to give the issue any further attention.

From then, they all focussed on planning the ambush for the next day. This time even Dempsey did his best to cooperate. He knew he still had some time to try getting rid of those handcuffs but, in case he would fail, the least he could do was point out some possible gaps and see to it that Harry's safety would be ensured at all time.

Both the Lieutenant's apartment as well as his supposed 'hiding place' had to be kept under surveillance very discreetly, some time before Harry's arrival. The chosen hiding place was an abandoned house a few miles outside the city, where they could have a proper look at the surroundings, and where they could easily evacuate the area.

After some discussion, they'd finally come to an agreement on the route Harry had to take from the apartment to the destination, as well as where the other SI10-detectives had to take position. Spikings made sure that she would be covered throughout the entire ride by alternating cars and detectives, so the assassins wouldn't notice that she was being watched. And finally, they all agreed that Sergeant Makepeace had to wear a microphone in order to stay in touch with her colleagues, in case she'd have to get out of her car for some reason.

Once everything was settled, Spikings drove back to London to make the arrangements with the rest of the team. The following morning, he would come back with the necessary equipment to carry out their plan. To Dempsey and Harry's dismay, Spikings decided that Chas would stay the night at Winfield Hall, ' _to ensure that the reckless cowboy wouldn't try to escape and jeopardise the whole operation.'_

With Chas around, they knew they had to be extremely careful. Thanks to her upbringing, Harry had learned not to show any affection in public, which had made it easier than expected to keep their relationship hidden from Spikings and Chas. At least that was until she'd had that brilliant idea to use those bloody handcuffs! Due to the cuffs, she constantly felt her partners presence close by, and she was unable to create any physical distance between them. Result? Every touch felt like torture, while her desire for him was growing by the minute!

And Dempsey certainly didn't make things any easier! He took every opportunity he could to gently stroke her hand or arm, or to put his hand on her knee when Chas wasn't looking. Didn't he realise he was playing with fire? If Chas were to find out about their relationship, he would undoubtedly tell Spikings, and soon the whole office would know about them! She dreaded the thought of what would happen then!

All those years, she'd fought to gain respect from her colleagues and superiors. She'd vehemently opposed the many sexual remarks and insinuations, and had successfully warded off their flirtations and attempts to sleep with her. She could already imagine the reactions if they would find out that she'd succumbed to none other than her partner, the number one ladies man! She'd be the laughing stock of the entire department, while everyone would praise the lieutenant! Oh no, she couldn't let that happen, no way!

She shifted her chair a bit further away from him and gave him a warning look, a message he couldn't fail to understand. Luckily, Chas hadn't seen any of their interactions, nor their furtive glances.

Only one person had followed the whole scene with fascination but, as promised, Lord Winfield kept quiet about his daughter and her partner's secret relationship. It amazed him however, how skilled they both were in pretending nothing had happened, in front of their colleague. One moment, they were looking at each other lovingly, but the moment Chas came back in the room, they immediately returned to work mode. The old man wondered how long they would be able to keep it up, before their colleague would notice something...

(TBC)


	17. Chapter 17

_The extra hour this night was well-spent. Have a nice weekend, everyone!_

* * *

 **Chapter 17 : Sacrifice**

Dempsey sighed. This night would last endlessly. His arm and wrist hurt of the many fruitless attempts to get rid of the handcuffs, and he just couldn't find a comfortable position to lie down. Thanks to bloody Chas, he had ended up chained to the bed, instead of Harry's wrist. To his despair, the massive oak piece of furniture didn't give an inch! And thinking that Chas was convinced he had done his female colleague a big favour, by making sure she wouldn't have to spend the night in the same room as her cranky partner. If he would've known...

The main reason for the American's insomnia however, was that he couldn't stop thinking of the huge sacrifice Harry was about to make for him. A sacrifice he couldn't accept in any way. If only it weren't for those damn handcuffs! Another hard tug at the cuffs, followed by another muffled curse. _Damn_ , he had to find a way to get free and go to London, before she would...

He stopped fidgeting with his arm and held his breath, when he heard a faint sound at the connecting door. Someone opened it softly and slipped into his room.

"Sshht, it's only me." He heard Harry whispering. "Are you awake?"

He exhaled relieved. "Yeah, I can't sleep. What're you doin' here? And where's Chas?"

"Don't worry, he has a room a bit further down the hallway. I can't sleep either, and I thought you might like some company." Harry hesitated. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but it was stronger than herself. "Or are you still angry at me?"

He let out a sad chuckle. "How could I possibly stay mad at you? Come here, princess." He invited her to lie in his arm. "I'm afraid I can only offer you one arm. Unless you would…?"

"No, that's fine, I'll settle for one arm, thank you." She hastened to say. "Besides, Chas has the key."

As she nestled in his arm, she suddenly noticed something alarmingly. "Hey, what's this? You're dressed! You're not planning on going anywhere, are you?" Thinking about the other night he sneaked away, she quickly switched on the nightlight on the bedside table and checked the handcuffs.

With his left hand, Dempsey shielded his eyes from the sudden light. "How would I do that? I can't even get out of this f#cking bed!" He pointed at the cuffs. "But it ain't easy to undress like this, ya know!"

She tried to look compassionately at him, however couldn't suppress a smile. "Oh, you poor soul. Shall I give you a hand?"

"Sure. If you could gimme somethin' sharp?" he asked hopeful.

"Actually, I had something else in mind..." she responded with a mysterious smile. Before he could ask her for further explanation, she straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Woow, easy Tiger. That's asking for trouble, ya know!" he warned, shifting a little uneasy on the bed as her soft fingers sensitised the places where they touched his bare skin.

"Don't worry. I'm used to getting into trouble, ever since some reckless cowboy crossed my path."

"Hey...!" Before he had the chance to give a retort, she bent over and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The moment he wanted to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and held him down with one hand, while her other hand slid further down his chest, searching for the next button.

Once all buttons were open, she pulled the shirt out of his waistband and removed it as far as the handcuffs allowed her. Then she bent over and placed a trail of moist kisses all the way down to his belly button. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to keep his body in control.

She didn't grant him any breathing space. As soon as she'd reached his waistband, she swiftly opened his belt, followed by the button and zipper of his trousers. In no time, she had stripped him down to his boxers, while he didn't even have the chance to remove her robe.

"Harry, this ain't fair." He complained. "Please baby, remove these handcuffs?"

Without saying a word she got up. Standing beside the bed, she looked down at him, still with that mysterious smile on her face. He frowned, wondering what she was going to do now. Then, slowly, very slowly, she began to open her robe, her blue eyes holding his gaze.

He swallowed as he followed her moves. His heart started beating faster, his blood racing through his veins. He blinked a few times. _Was he dreaming or what?_

Finally, the robe was open, revealing more than he had expected. His eyes widened. _No nightdress? No pyjamas?_

By now, it felt like his whole body was on fire. He desperately longed to touch her, to hold her tight, to kiss every inch of her body. Unfortunately, she was just out of his reach. Looking at him seductively, she slowly exposed one shoulder... He groaned. Was this her way to take revenge on him for the way he'd treated her that afternoon? He could still recall that angry look on her face every time he'd 'accidentally' touched her. He could've known that he would be faced with the consequences sooner or later. But man, this was pure torture! Worst thing was, she seemed to enjoy it very much! He already feared for what else she had in mind. The mischievous look in her eyes certainly didn't bode well.

After what seemed an eternity, she finally let the robe slide from her shoulders onto the ground. His mouth dropped open in amazement.

"Oh baby, you're so beautiful..." he whispered full of admiration, his eyes eagerly taking in every inch of her perfect body.

Even though she had overcome her shyness by exposing herself to him, it didn't really come as a surprise when she switched off the light the moment she rejoined him in bed. How much he wanted to admire her naked body from up close, and to see the expression on her face the moment she came, he certainly didn't want to force her into doing something she felt uncomfortable with. He just had to be patient and follow her pace. It usually wasn't his forte, but she was definitely worth to exercise restraint.

He figured that her little performance had excited her as much as him, since their lovemaking seemed even more intense than the previous days. She finally ended up lying in his arm, her head resting on his chest, both exhausted but with a happy smile on their lips. They cherished the moment in silence, until Dempsey's deep voice broke the spell.

"Baby, I've been thinking a lot 'bout this whole 'ambush-thing', and I don't want you to..."

Knowing what he was about to say, she quickly silenced him by putting her forefinger on his lips. "Sshht, please don't spoil this moment. I just want to enjoy lying in your arm and listening to your heartbeat. Let's talk about it later, alright?"

With a sigh he gave in, and planted a soft kiss on top of her head. Then he held her a little tighter, closing his eyes as he breathed in the delicious scent of her shampoo.

When he tried to bring up the subject a little later, the only answer he received was her deep and regular breathing. She was lying so peacefully asleep in his arm, that he couldn't get it over his heart to wake her. Instead, he decided to talk to her in the early morning. At any cost, he had to persuade her not to continue with that stupid plan of hers. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that it was way too dangerous. He would never forgive himself if something would happen to her when chasing _his_ demons!

* * *

Light was already seeping through the curtains when he woke up with a shock, after having had another of his dreadful nightmares. Unlike before, this time Carol's auburn hair had changed into beautiful golden locks. Rubbing his eyes, he quickly scanned the room. _Shit, he'd overslept!_

"Harry?" he asked, when he saw the empty space beside him.

No answer.

"Harry, where are you?" he tried a little harder.

Complete silence.

As her place felt cold, he figured she must've gotten up some time ago. He sat up straight, his back leaning against the headboard of the bed. His right hand had become numb, so he opened and closed it a few times and massage it with his other hand, making his blood circulate again. For the umpteenth time he tried to get rid of the handcuffs, the red marks on his wrist still visible from his previous attempts. Realising it was pointless, he decided to get dressed first. His shirt wasn't hard to find, and the rest of his clothes were lying neatly on the left side of the bed, within his reach. Undoubtedly Harry's work, he presumed.

Harry... He smiled at the recollection of her surprising act last night. He had to admit, he hadn't expected it, certainly not with Chas nearby. And besides that, even though she hadn't said anything about it, he had felt the change in her demeanour ever since he'd told her about Carol. All day he'd wondered if she had changed her mind about their relationship, because of his past. All day, until she had come to his room that night. He still didn't exactly know why she had come, nor why she had performed that little act, but he suspected it was her way of telling him that she wanted to go through with the relationship. He felt so happy, but at the same time it frightened him. From the moment he'd opened his heart to her, he had become terrified to lose her. That's why he desperately needed to talk to her about the planned ambush.

He rummaged through the drawers of the bedside table, but couldn't find anything that could help him remove the handcuffs. Except for... _No, that would be too noisy._ So he had only one more option left: wait until she would come to see him, before going on her dangerous mission.

Twenty long minutes had passed by, until he finally heard footsteps in the hallway. He was about to start shouting, when the footsteps halted and someone knocked on his door.

"Yeah, come in!" he responded, assuming Harry finally came to release him.

To his disappointment, he saw Abbott entering the room, carrying a serving tray with coffee, toast, scrambled eggs with bacon, and a jar of Mrs. Lipton's homemade strawberry jam.

"Good morning, Mister Dempsey. I hope you slept well." The butler greeted him politely. "I was asked to bring you some breakfast." He explained as he carefully placed the tray on top of the bedside table.

Then he opened the curtains and the window. The sunrays instantly brightened the room, while a soft morning breeze started playing with the curtains.

Although he couldn't deny he was hungry after his nightly activities, and the delicious smell of coffee, toast and scrambled eggs filled the room, breakfast didn't appeal to Dempsey right now. He could only think of one thing, or more precisely of one person, and he hoped from the bottom of his heart that it wasn't too late. Without even greeting or thanking the helpful butler, Dempsey immediately launched the only question that was on his mind.

"Abbott, d'ya have any idea where Harry... _miss Harriet_ is?"

"Of course, Sir. Miss Harriet is downstairs in the main dining room. She's getting ready to leave." Abbott answered on solemn tone.

Dempsey's heart skipped a beat. "No, no, no. She can't leave, she _mustn't_ leave, not until I've spoken to her!" he pulled hard on the handcuffs, hurting his wrist again as a result. He cursed loudly. "Abbott, I've gotta talk to her, but I need your help. D'ya have any idea where the key is?"

"I believe your colleague, Mister Jarvis, is in possession of the key, Sir. Shall I go and ask him?"

"No, that'll take too long. Just gimme my pocket knife or somethin'!" he commanded, while his eyes were searching the room to find something suitable.

The butler didn't move. "I'm afraid I can't, Sir. I was told not to give you anything sharp."

"What? Who the hell told you that?" Dempsey frowned. He couldn't believe his ears! But it didn't take long before it dawned on him who could've given that kind of instructions to the loyal servant.

"Miss Harriet did, Sir." Abbott confirmed his suspicion, before he turned around and headed for the door.

"You don't always have to do what she tells ya, ya know!" Dempsey snapped at the poor man, but quickly calmed down when he saw Abbott reaching for the door handle. "No, please wait! Look, I don't know what exactly Harry's told ya, but she's gonna do somethin' very dangerous, _too_ dangerous if you ask me. Now I don't want her to get hurt. And I bet neither do you. That's why I need to stop her, but I can't do this without your help. C'mon Ab, help me get rid of these handcuffs. Please?"

For a moment, Dempsey was hopeful when he saw the butler hesitating. But then the man opened the door. "I'm sorry, but I was given instructions and I need to follow them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to carry on with my work. Enjoy your breakfast, Mr. Dempsey. I will come back later to pick up the tray."

"No wait!" Dempsey shouted as he intended to jump up from bed, but got restrained by the handcuffs. "You can't leave me like this! I need to go to the loo! Urgently!"

"Miss Harriet has assured me that you have everything you need within your reach, Sir."

"How could she possibly...?" He asked in disbelief as he looked around. Then his eyes fell on a bucket and an empty water bottle, both standing on the floor next to the bed. He raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon, man, you can't expect me to...?" But as he turned to Abbott, he saw to his horror that the man had already left the room.

The moment Abbott had closed the door behind him, he heard the American shouting and cursing furiously. He took a step backwards when he heard a loud bang on the door, followed by the sound of something falling clattering on the floor. Abbott thought it was wise not to re-enter the room for the moment. Instead, he turned around and descended the stairs to continue his work in the dining room, where meanwhile the guests had finished breakfast.

As soon as Harry had spotted him, she stepped up to the butler. "Abbott, have you seen Mr. Dempsey? Was he awake?"

"Yes, Miss. I've brought him breakfast, as you had requested." The servant answered noncommittal.

"How was he? Has he said anything?"

There was a brief silence during which Abbott pondered on what he would say. "Let's say he wasn't very happy with the situation, Miss."

His rather diplomatic answer made Harry suspicious. "What happened? He hasn't been rude to you, has he?"

Oh dear, she should never have sent the poor butler to check up on Dempsey, knowing that her partner would be in a bad mood. Being tied to the bed was one thing, but the fact that she'd sneaked away without saying a word wouldn't have improved things. She was convinced, however, that this was the best way for both of them.

"Not exactly, Miss, but Mr. Dempsey seemed quite worried about your safety, and he insisted that you have a word with him, before you leave."

As response, she smiled warmly at him. "I had expected this, and yes, I _will_ talk to him,... as soon as I've returned." She laid her hand on his arm, concern written all over her face. "Abbott, I know he won't like this at all. Perhaps it's better if you stay away from him for the time being, as well as the other members of the staff. I will ask my father to check up on him some time later this morning."

After her brief conversation with the butler, Harry joined Chas to go over all details one last time. Meanwhile Spikings, Watson and Joyce had arrived with the necessary equipment to conceal a microphone under the blonde detective's clothing. It didn't take long before Harry was ready to leave. As she stepped outside, Lord Winfield awaited her on the driveway. He gave his daughter a hug.

"Good luck, my darling. And be careful."

"I will, Freddy, don't worry." Harry gave him a peck on the cheek. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Something to do with James, I assume?"

She nodded. "I didn't want to make things more difficult than they are, so I've avoided seeing him this morning. I suspect he'll be quite cross. That's why I advised Abbott and the other staff members to stay away from him. Could you check up on him, some time after my departure? I'm sure he won't work out his frustrations on you."

Lord Winfield smiled. "Of course, my dear. Don't you worry about James, he's in good hands here. You focus on whatever it is that you need to do, and come back unharmed."

As she drove off, followed by Watson and Joyce, Freddy stared at his daughter's departing car, a deep frown on his forehead. Chief Superintendent Spikings had noticed Lord Winfield's concerned look, and came standing beside him.

"We'll take good care of her, Sir. You can rely on that." He tried to reassure the older man.

As soon as the two cars were out of sight, Spikings and Chas were about to get in their vehicle as well, when they suddenly heard a loud bang. Shocked, the two men looked up at the imposing castle.

"Dempsey's room, Guv!" Chas yelled, as he sprinted into the house and up the stairs, closely followed by the Chief Superintendent.

With guns drawn and covering each other, they barged in the room.

"Freeze, Police!" Chas shouted, quickly scanning the entire place, gun aimed in front of him.

They lowered their weapons when they saw Dempsey standing in the middle of the room, staring at them with bewildered eyes.

"What are you guys still doin' here? I thought you'd left?"

"We were about to leave, but then we heard a shot." Chas looked around again, still convinced that the shot had come from this room.

Spikings glared at the American, while holstering his weapon. The moment they'd invaded the room and he had seen the Yank's surprised face, he immediately realised what had happened.

"So, managed to break free, _Leftenant_? And what exactly are you planning to do now?"

Dempsey ran a hand through his hair. "C'mon, Chief. Let me come along with you. Just in case... I promise I won't do anythin' that could endanger Sergeant Makepeace."

Spikings watched him intently while he considered the request. Eventually, he let out a deep sigh. "Alright, you can join us, but on one condition!" he held up his forefinger. "You stay at my side the whole time, and you don't do _anything_ unless I say so. Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear, Chief! Loud and clear." Dempsey answered relieved. He grabbed his jacket from the chair and swung it over his shoulder. Then he quickly left the room and hurried downstairs, before the boss would have the chance to change his mind.

As Spikings was about to follow the American, Chas expressed his concern. "Are you sure about this, Guv? You know what Dempsey's like… I mean, he's so reckless and unpredictable, it could be very dangerous with him around."

"What would you suggest then, Sergeant? That we leave him here and lock him up? He'd get himself free again in no time, with that 'bazooka' of his. Or should we leave him here alone, _unarmed_ , knowing there are a couple of killers looking for him?"

The Chief Superintendent slowly shook his head. "No, Chas, I prefer to keep him close to us, so we can keep an eye on him. We wouldn't want that reckless cowboy out there alone, would we?" Then he pointed at his subordinate. "But since you're obviously concerned about him, I have a special task for you, Sergeant. You keep an eye on him during the operation. Make sure you don't lose sight of him for a second! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir." Chas scratched his neck as he reluctantly accepted his additional assignment, silently cursing himself for bringing up the subject in the first place.

With swift pace they tried to catch up with Dempsey. When they were halfway through the long corridor, they suddenly heard the American's voice, shouting loudly from downstairs. "Yo, are you guys comin' or what? We ain't got time for a cosy chat, ya know!"

Spikings frowned, growling something incomprehensible. That bloody Yank always managed to get under his skin. If it wasn't for _what_ he did and _how_ he did it, then it was for the disrespectful way he treated his superior, not to mention his colleagues. It was hard to believe that Sergeant Makepeace still _wanted_ to work with this rude and annoying man.

Only about fifteen minutes after Harry's departure, the three detectives headed straight to their destination, Dempsey's 'hiding place'. There, they would wait for the Sergeant, whether or not she may be followed by the American killers. Although Dempsey had already experienced a lot in his life, he had a very bad feeling about this. By no means he was superstitious, but he sincerely hoped that his nightmares hadn't been a sign that something terrible would happen to the brave woman who, beside his family, meant more to him than anyone else in this world.

(TBC)


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for the delay. I had a lot on my mind lately. Indeed, life can be really hard sometimes. But thanks to the support of our family and friends, we find a way to carry on. Thank you, my dear friends in fanfic-world, for your support and your kind words. Everyone else, thank you for your patience. And to my new proofreader, I really appreciate your feedback. It encourages me to continue. X_

* * *

 **Chapter 18 : Life Is Hard,…**

"Can you see anything?" Sergeant Hargreaves asked, with her eyes following the blonde woman who walked with steady pace in the direction of the apartment building.

"No, nothing suspicious anyway. You?" From the driver's seat her colleague was scanning the area with his binoculars.

"Just the postman delivering the mail, and an older man walking his dog." Joyce enumerated all passersby.

From where Watson had parked his car they had a good view of the main entrance of the building. Not to arouse suspicion, they couldn't get too close. Another team of detectives was observing the place since early that morning and hadn't reported any irregularities so far.

Joyce let out a sigh of relief when she saw Sergeant Makepeace enter the building without any problems. _So far, so good_. From now on they were dependent on the microphone to receive further information from their colleague. With both hands the brunette pressed the headphones against her ears. She relaxed when she heard the three taps. "The coast is clear in Dempsey's apartment." They'd agreed this sign in advance, considering that the flat might be bugged.

Even during the time Harry was inside, the detectives kept scanning the area for any suspicious movements. They couldn't afford a moment of inattention. Hargreaves and Watson were aware that, the moment Sergeant Makepeace would leave the apartment building, she'd be an easy target again.

"Do you think they're still around?" Joyce asked after a brief silence.

"No idea. But if they are, they sure have a lot of patience. Dempsey's off the radar for how long now? Three, four weeks? He let out a chuckle. "You know, I wonder how Makepeace managed to keep him away from here for so long. Maybe she's locked him up in one of the dungeons of that huge castle," he spoke in a low, mysterious voice. Watson was still impressed by Harry's ancestral home, his imagination taking him back to the books he loved reading as a child. Stories about kings and knights. "Either that, or she used her feminine charm or certain other _skills_ to keep him occupied." The big grin on his face revealed what skills he had in mind.

Joyce looked at him with disgust. "For God's sake, is that the only thing you guys can think of? You don't seriously think a distinguished woman like Sergeant Makepeace would...?"

"Why not?" he interrupted her. "C'mon Hargreaves, on which planet do you live? Don't tell me you've never felt the mutual attraction between those two? Besides, no woman has been able to resist Dempsey's charms so far. Why would she be any different?" He looked sideways to see her reaction. "We all know she's your friend. She's never confided in you she has the hots for him?"

"Of course not! Harry is way too smart. She'll never jeopardise her career by starting a relationship with her partner! Especially not with such a rude and insensitive man like Dempsey!" Joyce reacted fiercely. The question was who she really tried to convince.

"She _is_ risking her life for this rude and insensitive man." Watson remarked.

"That's just the way she is! Devoted to the job, and loyal to her partner. And she's probably trying to prove herself again to Dempsey and to all of you guys!" It enraged Sergeant Hargreaves that women apparently needed to keep proving themselves in this male bastion. In her eyes, if one woman had proven to be a worthy detective, it was definitely Detective Sergeant Harriet Makepeace. And still Joyce had the feeling that the male officers didn't take her seriously!

Sensing this was a highly sensitive subject for his female colleague, Watson wisely kept his mouth shut. At that time, their attention was drawn by some movement at the main entrance of the apartment building. The door opened, and they saw Makepeace appear in the doorway.

Watson sat up straight, ready to intervene at the slightest sight of danger. Joyce took the RT, pressing the button to talk. "Charlie 6 to Control. Swallow is leaving the nest. Over."

* * *

The moment they arrived at their destination, Dempsey subjected the site to a thorough inspection. If this were the place for the ultimate confrontation with his attackers, he needed to be prepared! The long driveway led them to a detached white house, with a large storage place on its right. From the boys he knew it had been used to store drugs. That was until last week, when a team of SI 10 detectives managed to round up the entire gang. Since then it was deserted, leaving a desolate impression on the house and surroundings.

He had to admit Spikings was right. This was the perfect location for an ambush. Good view over the place, and enough hiding spots for the detectives. If anyone were to follow Harry to here, they'd be surrounded in no time. End of the game!

After his inspection round and having greeted some of the colleagues outside, Dempsey joined Spikings and Chas in the house. He found them in the kitchen at the back of the house, where they sat gathered around the radio. The American didn't have the chance to say a word. As soon as the boss saw him enter the room, he gestured him to be quiet and take a seat. Seeing the questioning look on his colleague's face, Chas clarified in a muffled voice. "Harry is in your apartment right now."

Chas words still hung in the air when the RT crackled, "Swallow is leaving the nest. Over." Dempsey held his breath. He knew that the short distance between the apartment building and her car was one of the most crucial moments, where she was most vulnerable. The danger could lie in wait everywhere, and he couldn't do anything to help her. This was so damn frustrating. Hell, it was far worse than being in the firing line himself!

The three men stared anxiously at the radio. Aside from the tense atmosphere, it was awfully quiet in the big house. Time went by so very slowly, the minutes seemed to last forever. Until finally the redeeming message that Harry had safely reached her car and was now on her way to her destination.

Not that the Sergeant was out of the danger zone. Far from it! She still had to brave the busy London traffic and then drive about ten miles on the highway and another five miles on a narrow winding road, until she would arrive here. With or without pursuers. Dempsey couldn't wait to look into her surprised ocean blue eyes. No doubt he would get the full blast for his presence there, but he couldn't care less. As long as he knew she was safe.

Unable to remain seated, the American walked restlessly back and forth in the small kitchen. Every time the radio crackled to announce new information, he rushed back to the table. Even though his fidgeting got on their nerves, both Spikings and Chas knew it would be pointless to argue about it.

At Spikings' request, they were kept informed of all movements along the way. Which meant that new information kept coming in through the RT, from the various teams of detectives following the Sergeant.

"…Traffic's too busy. Not clear if anyone is following..."

"…Driving on the highway. Three cars heading in the same direction for some time now..."

"…Still two possible pursuers: a brown Ford and a black BMW..."

"…The brown Ford took the exit. Black vehicle is still driving ahead of us, two cars behind Swallow..."

"…BMW is taking the same exit, now driving directly behind Swallow! Only one person in the vehicle, no other passengers visible! Any news about the license plate?"

Chas quickly handed Spikings a piece of paper. "Control to Charlie 3 and all units. We just received information about the vehicle. It is a rental car, rented since last week by Mr. Smith, an American. No other information available about this man, so it may be a fake name. Attention everyone, this could be our guy! Keep following, but not too close! Just let Swallow lead him to us. The rest of you, take your positions and wait for further instructions. Over!"

Seeing Dempsey checking his gun was a red flag for the DCS. That bloody Yank was so predictable. Spikings watched him head for the back door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The calm and authoritarian voice made the detective stop in his tracks. He turned around to face the Chief Superintendent. "As you said, I'm gonna take my position."

"Your position is right here, Lieutenant."

"I can be of better use out there!" Dempsey pointed in the direction of the storage place.

Spikings shook his head, his gaze on the Yank. "Out of the question. Until further notice, you're staying inside this house. Or shall I remind you on which terms you were allowed to accompany us?"

"But…"

"Don't make me regret my decision, _Leftenant_. You're staying right here, at my side. Do we understand each other?"

Dempsey was about to object, when suddenly Harry's voice sounded through the RT. Again, she had the perfect timing to soothe things between the American detective and his superior, this time without even realizing it. Her slightly agitated voice instantly caught both men's full attention.

"What is it, Harry?" Spikings asked concerned.

"Looks like it was a false alarm, Sir. The car we thought was following me, is gone. The driver is a bloody maniac though. He zoomed past me on this narrow street, and almost collided with an oncoming vehicle. I'm still a bit shaky! Anyway, I am no longer followed, except by one of our teams. What should I do now? Over."

"Control to Charlie 5. Message received. Continue your way to your destination. We will evaluate the operation when you get here. Over."

Now that the threat was gone, the tension in the kitchen also diminished. Dempsey settled back in a chair, feet on the table. With a smug smile, he turned to Spikings. "Well, guess I'll better stay here then. You're the boss, after all."

In order to avoid a new escalation, Chas hastened to address the Chief Superintendent. "What are your orders for the other teams, Guv?"

"Everyone stay in position. We continue as planned until Sergeant Makepeace arrives."

Just a few minutes later, the radio crackled again. This time Sergeant Johnson's voice came through. He sounded very nervous. "Charlie 4 to Control, I'm afraid we've lost Sergeant Makepeace."

Dempsey jumped up from his chair, while Spikings grabbed the RT. " **You what**?"

Everyone fell silent with the news that followed.

"We were held up by a slow-moving van, Sir. From the moment we were able to get passed it, we tried to catch up with the Sergeant as fast as possible. We found her car at the roadside, …empty."

Before Spikings had the chance to reply, Dempsey snatched the radio out of his hands. "How the hell could you be so stupid to lose sight of her? She trusted you to watch her back, damn it!" He shouted in the mouthpiece, beside himself with anger. "Better make sure you find her, or you're gonna need a whole fuckin' _army_ to protect you!"

Dempsey slammed down the radio, trying to control his breathing. Glaring at him but without saying a word, Spikings picked up the mouthpiece again. "Control to Charlie 4. Where exactly did you find the Sergeant's car?"

"After a sharp turn, about a mile further down the road, Sir. For some reason, she got off the road and bumped into a tree."

"And no sign of Sergeant Makepeace, in or in the vicinity of the car?" Spikings queried.

"Negative, sir. The door was open, and her handbag is still on the passenger seat, as well as the black holdall. Fry and me, we've searched the area, but..."

"No other car in sight?"

"No, Sir. And no traces of a struggle or a gunfight."

From the corner of his eye, Spikings saw Dempsey staring at the radio, both hands in his hair. The terrified look in the Yank's eyes reflected his own fear. Had he underestimated this? Had he made a mistake letting Sergeant Makepeace play for bait, after all?

* * *

Sergeant Hargreaves turned pale when she heard the news over the RT. "Oh, my God!"

Watson didn't say anything, but pushed on the accelerator. They had done the first shift following Swallow, and were now driving to the agreed destination at a leisurely pace. But after hearing Johnson's news, they couldn't be on the spot quickly enough.

After a while, Watson broke the silence. "Dempsey's there too? I thought he was supposed to stay on the estate?"

Joyce nodded. "Yes, that's what I thought too." She let out a dry chuckle. "It doesn't surprise me though. We all know what he's like. Maybe he managed to escape, or he persuaded Spikings to let him come along?"

"Wouldn't like to be in Johnson or Fry's shoes right now…"

"I wouldn't like to be in _Harry's_ shoes right now!" Joyce corrected her male partner. "Who knows where they've taken her, or what they'll do to her!"

"We'll find her. They can't be far away." Watson tried to reassure her.

As they sped along the highway, Joyce thought about everything they'd heard over the radio. "Which car was following Makepeace up to here?"

"A black BMW. But then he drove past her and disappeared." Watson slowed down and took the exit.

"What if he turned around a little further down the road, and then waited for her?"

"Possible. Look, there's Harry's car! Johnson and Fry are looking for traces." Watson pointed to the side of the road. "Let's see if they found something." He parked his car behind Fry's, after which they both got out and joined their colleagues.

* * *

"C'mon, Chas, gimme those keys!" Dempsey held out his hand, anxiously gesturing his colleague to hurry.

"Forget it, Dempsey. I'm not giving you Spikings' car keys. He'd skin me alive."

At that moment the boss entered the living room. "What's going on here? Didn't I made myself clear you had to stay here?" he asked the American sharply.

"My partner is in the hands of those lunatics out there, while it's _me_ they want. I've gotta find her!"

"There are enough detectives looking for her as we speak. Besides, you don't even know where to start searching."

"That black car…" Dempsey tapped his nose. "I'm tellin' you, that car has somethin' to do with this."

"I agree. That's why I've already spread its description. There's no need for you to go out there as well. In this state, you'd only make things worse."

"Make things worse? Hey, it's not my fault things didn't go as planned! I told you it was a stupid idea in the first place! You should never 've allowed Makepeace to go through with this! I swear, if something happens to her…!"

"Don't you threaten me, _Leftenant_!" The Chief Superintendent barked, countering the hot-tempered Yank. So far, he'd tolerated the aggressive tone of his subordinate, since he felt slightly guilty about what had happened, and he realised how hard it had hit Dempsey. But he could and would never tolerate threats. Not from anyone, and certainly not from that bloody Yank! Dempsey's pained expression, made him soften his tone. "Don't underestimate your partner, Dempsey! Harry's smart, she will lead them here. And then we'll have to be ready to give them a warm welcome."

Realising he'd crossed a line, Dempsey paused, considering the boss's words. He decided to obey… for now. Something else was still troubling him though. In a calmer tone, he addressed his superior. "Chief, I've been thinking 'bout that van. What if it wasn't there by coincidence?"

"An accomplice, you mean?" Spikings rubbed his chin as he gave it some thought. "Strange that none of the teams had noticed him before, but I guess you could be right. Chas, you keep an eye on that driveway and keep me posted if you see any movement. Dempsey, with me!" he beckoned the Yank to follow him to the kitchen.

As he took a seat, the boss picked up the radio and began making inquiries about the van. Refusing to sit down, Dempsey remained standing on the other side of the table, following the conversation attentively.

"What do you mean, you have no further information about that van? You were driving right behind it for almost a mile, at a bloody snail's pace!" Spikings shouted through the RT.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It hadn't been noticed before, so we didn't think the van was suspicious.

We assumed the driver was looking for an address, and therefore drove slowly." Johnson answered apologetically.

"So all we know, is that it was a white Ford Transit, with a big scratch on its back door. Marvellous, bloody marvellous! That's searching for a needle in a haystack!" The boss sighed and stroked his short grey hair from back to front.

Suddenly Hargreaves' voice came through. "Sir, we haven't found Harry's microphone. Maybe she's still wearing it?" Her suggestion made Dempsey and Spikings look up hopeful again. A ray of hope!

"Good thinking, Sergeant. Assuming they'll show up here sooner or later, I suggest you and Watson drive closer to the house. Find a good spot out of sight, and let me know the moment you have a signal."

"Understood, Control. We're coming your way. Over."

Seconds later Watson and Hargreaves were on their way to the house, while Johnson and Fry were to stay with Harry's car until their uniformed colleagues arrived. They didn't mind. Both detectives had no desire to come face to face with Spikings or Dempsey just yet.

"Sir, a black car is turning up the driveway!" Chas called from the living room. "It's a BMW!"

Dempsey and Spikings hurried to the window, making sure to stay out of sight. They saw the black car standing at the end of the driveway.

"Why doesn't he come closer?" Dempsey narrowed his eyes, trying to distinguish the passengers.

"Probably inspecting the place first." Spikings mumbled. "Chas, can you tell if Harry's in it?"

"Yes, She's in the driver's seat. There's a man sitting behind her." Jarvis peered through his binoculars. "He's aiming a gun at her!"

"Shit!" Dempsey ran a hand through his hair. This was not good, this was absolutely not good! An ambush, yeah. A hostage situation, however, was a serious setback. The place was surrounded by detectives, all ready to intervene. But as long as Harry was in that bastard's hands, they couldn't make any move.

The minutes passed by very slowly. There was still no movement in the car. Dempsey was losing his patience. "What the hell's he waiting for?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he's hoping you'll storm outside to save Harry? Which would be a stupid thing to do!" The boss warned, glaring at the tenacious Yank.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Dempsey snapped.

At that moment, the radio came back to life. "Charlie 6 to Control. Good news! The microphone is still operational. We heard the Sergeant's voice. She was talking to a man with an American accent. Over."

"This is Control. Very well, Charlie 6. Could you understand them? Did he say what they're waiting for?"

"Negative, Sir. He only instructed Makepeace to stop the car and wait. We figured she tried to get out of the car, but that bastard…" Watson stopped mid-sentence. They heard some mumbling in the background, after which Hargreave's voice took over. "The abductor made it clear that she had to stay in the car, Sir. Over."

Dempsey's expression turned hard. He rushed back to the window. "What did he do, Chas?" Since Chas didn't respond quickly enough, he grabbed the binoculars and looked outside himself.

"He only prevented her from leaving the car, albeit rather harshly. She's alright, Dempsey." Chas tried to reassure him.

But the Lieutenant didn't listen. Blinded by rage, he threw down the binoculars and rushed to the kitchen. He'd almost reached the back door, when suddenly a pair of strong arms smacked him against the wall, holding his right arm in an iron grip on his back.

"Now you listen to me, you bloody cowboy! You've got a good set of brains, use them for a change! What do you think they'll do to her, after they shoot you? If you're so keen on risking your life, that's your choice. But I will never, EVER, allow you to take Sergeant Makepeace down with you! Do you hear me?" The Chief Superintendent pushed the Yank firmer against the wall as if to reinforce his words. He usually didn't like the use of physical violence, but was willing to make an exception when it came to the safety of his most favourite detective.

"Alright, alright, I got it." Dempsey's face twisted in pain as he tried to free his arm. He knew Spikings was right, but the thought that that bastard had hurt Harry, had made him lose control. "There must be _something_ we can do to help her!"

"Not at the moment. We haven't got a clear shot at him. We might hurt Harry." Feeling that Dempsey came back to his senses, Spikings slowly released his grip. "Patience, Lieutenant. Our time will come. Meanwhile, we must stay calm and keep ourselves in check. For Harry's sake!"

A single nod was enough for the Chief Superintendent to let go of the Yank. Dempsey massaged his sore shoulder as he watched Spikings go back to the radio, where a new message came in. "Charlie 6 to Control. We heard another male voice saying ' _he's in position'_. Right now the American is about to leave the car, with Sergeant Makepeace. Over!

Spikings grabbed the mouthpiece of the RT. "Control to all units. Attention everyone! Suspect is about to leave the vehicle, together with Sergeant Makepeace. If anyone has a clear shot at him…"

"No, wait!" Dempsey interrupted the Chief. "That second voice… It could be a sniper!" He recalled the night when he'd been attacked.

A brief silence, then the boss's quick reaction. "Wait! Hold your positions, everyone! Don't do anything, I repeat DO NOT DO ANYTHING! We have reason to believe there's a sniper out there. FIND ME THAT BLOODY SNIPER FIRST! Over."

With a bang, Spikings slammed down the radio. "Damn!" He headed to the living room, where Chas was scanning the area in search of the sniper while Dempsey held his gaze on the car.

Dempsey's eyes widened when the right doors of the BMW opened. He saw Makepeace stepping out of the car, immediately followed by a man. His arm hooked around her neck, her abductor held her tightly in front of him. Gun aimed at her temple. _Tall, strong built man, dressed in black. Short shaved hair_. Dempsey tried to recognize him, but he was too far away. His focus turned to Harry. With both hands she tried to pull the arm away from her throat. But she was no match for the muscular man. Boiling inside, Dempsey clenched his fists.

"Jim Dempsey! I know you're in there. You got five minutes to come outside, unarmed! Or your girlfriend's gonna foot the bill!" the American shouted from outside. Using Harry as a shield, he stood in front of the car.

Glancing sideways, the Lieutenant saw Spiking shake his head. "We have to find his accomplice first."

"Four minutes!" The voice resounded again after a short silence. "How 'bout it, Dempsey? You want another dead girlfriend on your conscience?"

Chas turned to his colleague. "What's he talking about?"

A fierce look in his eyes, Dempsey didn't answer the question. Instead, he pointed at the high-rise apartment building on the right. "If I was the sniper, I'd be in that building, either on the rooftop or in one of the upper rooms. Sun in the back and good view of the area."

"Isn't that too far away?" Chas had his doubts.

"It's the same distance as when he shot me. He only had some street lighting then, yet he managed to hit me twice."

Spikings nodded in assent. He went to the kitchen to instruct his men, while Chas started scanning the designated building. As no one paid attention to him, Dempsey saw his chance to sneak out the back door.

"Two minutes, Dempsey! What's it gonna be?" The voice sounded louder now he was outside. Standing close to the house, Dempsey made sure to stay out of sight. Final check of his gun. Then he took a deep breath.

"I'm right here, scumbag! Let the girl go!"

"Well, seems like your boyfriend does care 'bout you." The American spoke in a low voice near the ear of a clearly shocked Harry. A satisfied grin on his face.

"Sure. After you took her place!" he shouted back in Dempsey's direction.

"No way! Let her go first. She's got nothin' to do with this. This is between you and me!"

The American laughed bitterly. "Nice try, but I ain't stupid. I might as well kill her first, and then come after you! How 'bout that?" To reinforce his words, he pulled Makepeace closer and pressed the gun harder against her temple. Harry let out a cry at the unexpected manoeuvre.

Her cry worked like a red flag to a bull. Dempsey barely managed to restrain himself from storming to the American. Just in time, the boss's words echoed in his head. _What do you think they'll do to her, after they shoot you?_

"No, don't!" he cried out instead. "Look, I've got a suggestion. Let's cross at the same time. You let her go while I come to you. We'll meet half way. You got nothing to lose!"

The man gave it some thought, casting a glance around. "Alright, but first throw away your weapon where I can see it. And no tricks, or the broad's dead!"

A moment of doubt. Then Dempsey did what was asked. "I'm coming. Let her go!" _This is it. Life is hard…_ He tossed his gun as far as he could, and started walking alongside the house towards the driveway.

On his turn the American let go of Harry, giving her a shove in the right direction. His gun aimed at her back. Hesitantly, Makepeace walked further, her gaze focused on the side of the house. Her heart beat faster with every step she took. Surely, James wouldn't...?

"What are you doing? You shouldn't even be here!" Makepeace exclaimed shocked, when she saw her partner coming towards her on a calm and steady pace.

"Sorry babe, Didn't wanna miss all the fun." He answered with a smile. His face became serious as she got closer. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He saw a deep cut above her right eyebrow. "That looks pretty nasty."

Step by step they closed the gap between them. "I'm fine. But you won't be, if you go any further. I'm serious, Dempsey. There's another guy…"

"Don't worry, we know 'bout the sniper." He spoke in a muffled voice so the American wouldn't hear him. "Our guys are on their way to him right now. Listen to me, Harry. Spikings sent me to buy some time. He's waiting for you in the house. No matter what happens, keep walking and don't look back. Trust me, baby, everything's gonna be alright." It was a white lie, but her safety was the only thing that mattered to him right now.

At the corner of the house, they crossed each other. At this point, they were both an easy target. Then everything happened very quickly. Unexpectedly, Dempsey gave Harry a hard push, so she ended up behind the corner of the house. "Run, Harry! Get in the house!" he shouted. Half stumbling, Harry barely managed to keep her balance. Then two shots resounded, one from in the distance and the other from closer by. Startled, she turned around. She could just see how Dempsey grabbed his chest before he fell down. The next moment, he was lying face down on the ground.

"Noooo!" Harry cried out. Out of the blue, someone jumped in front of her. Two arms prevented her from running to her partner. She looked up and recognized Chas, his eyes full of concern. Holding her tightly, he pressed her against the wall for shelter. There was a lot of commotion on the background. More shots resounded. Men were shouting. Harry didn't register any of it. The only thing she could think of was Dempsey.

"Stay here, Harry, it's not safe yet. That sniper is still out there, somewhere." Chas's words seemed to come from far away, even though he was close by.

"I don't get it. Dempsey said…" she stammered. But then something dawned her. "He lied, didn't he? You guys didn't know where that sniper was?" It wasn't really a question as she already knew the answer.

She felt her knees go weak and leaned against her colleague. "Oh my God, and I let him walk straight into the hands of those murderers. I should have stopped him. That bloody idiot… He shouldn't even be here! How on earth did he get here anyway?"

"You know what he's like. There's no way we could've stopped him."

Her eyes wandered back to the corner of the house. "Please Chas, let me go to him. Maybe he's not…" she couldn't get the words over her lips. "He might be injured." She said instead. But Chas shook his head. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's too dangerous."

It wasn't until they heard a voice shouting ' _The coast is clear!_ ', that Chas released his grip.

Harry quickly ran to her partner. He was still lying motionless on the ground. She sank to her knees beside him, her vision blurred. "No, James. Please, no!"

(TBC)


	19. Chapter 19

_In honour of 'Happy Thursdays'. Still hoping they will return some day,… soon.  
_ _Thank you, MiniMetro, for your quick feedback and your encouragements._

 _Did Dempsey survive or not? Read on if you want to find out!_

 _(Note: Thank you for the kind reviews, they're much appreciated.)_

* * *

 **Chapter 19 : Bullseye!**

Sitting on her knees, Harry turned her partner onto his back. His eyes were closed. No sign of life. "Please, don't die. I need you." Her revelation was sincere, as was her fear that she'd lost him. Just a few seconds,... two shots. That's all it took. _No, this couldn't be true! He promised…_ She quickly checked his vitals. _Thank God, he was still breathing!_ And she could feel a pulse. "He's alive! We need an ambulance here! Quickly!" she shouted out.

Since she saw Chas respond to the call, she returned her attention to her partner. She searched his body where he was hit, meanwhile cursing him. "You bloody, bloody fool, what have you done? Why, for once in your life, couldn't you just do as told, and stay away from here? " Due to the moistness in her eyes, she didn't notice he stirred.

"Isn't this the part where you're supposed to gimme the kiss o' life?" she heard a familiar voice asking, a pair of hazel eyes looking up at her.

Harry froze. She stared at him, open-mouthed. "You bastard, you made me believe you were dead! I thought they shot you?"

"They did." His face contorted with pain as he tried to sit up. Automatically, she helped him.

"But how come…?" No blood stains could be seen on his dark-coloured shirt. Her fingers slid over his chest, trying to detect where the bullets had hit him. She felt something under his shirt. Without thinking, she unbuttoned it. To be stopped by him taking her hands.

"Wow, Tiger. You sure you wanna do this here?" he growled. "Thought we were gonna keep it secret 'bout us." With a wink he took over, slowly revealing the dark garment he wore underneath his shirt. "Bullet proof vest." He clarified with some pride.

"You never wear bullet proof vests!" she could hardly believe her eyes. All those years she'd worked with him, no matter how dangerous, she never saw him wear a vest before. It had even led to some serious discussions in the past. Eventually, she'd given up. Water off a duck's back.

"Thought I'd make an exception this time." He grinned. "Looks like I was right." He showed her the bullet holes at chest level. "Bullseye!"

All colour drained from Harry's face. If he hadn't been wearing the vest…., she dreaded the thought. Something dawned on her. "What if they had aimed at your head?" Her blue gaze pierced his.

"Guess I would've had a bit of a problem then."

"A bit of a problem? Is that all you have to say? For God's sake, Dempsey! You could have been killed! I still can't believe Spikings let you do this!" A deep frown on her forehead, she followed his movements as he took off the vest. The longer she thought about it, the more her blood was boiling. Despite his promise to be more careful, he'd taken such a big risk again!

"And what 'bout you, huh? At least I was wearing a vest, while you…" he retorted accusingly.

"Oh no, don't you turn the tables! I'm sure they wouldn't have shot me. That bastard was only bluffing to lure you out. And you were stupid enough to fall for it!"

They were so engrossed in their discussion, that neither of them paid attention to what was happening around them.

"Finished, you two?" a voice addressed them from behind.

"No!" they responded simultaneously. Only to realise a moment later that the voice sounded painfully familiar. As they peeked up, they saw the Chief Superintendent looking down on them, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Well, at least one thing you two agree on." Spikings barked. "But if you don't mind me interrupting your little disagreement, I need you two in the house for your statements. At once!"

"Of course, Sir." Harry sprang to her feet, while her partner had more trouble getting up.

"Gimme a hand, will ya, Harry." Dempsey groaned, supporting his sore ribs in his attempt to get up.

A moment of hesitation, then Harry returned to her steps. "I thought you weren't injured?"

"The vest stopped the bullets, but not the impact." He grabbed her extended hand. "Think I have some bruised ribs." His face twisted in pain as she helped him get on his feet.

Spikings watched the duo. "Oh, for goodness' sake. Have yourself checked by those paramedics first." He gestured to the ambulance that had arrived. "You too, Sergeant." He added, pointing to the cut above her eye. "Then come straight to the house for your statements."

"Yes, Sir." Without giving him a chance to protest, she turned her partner in the right direction.

"And don't you dare sneak away again, Dempsey!" The boss shouted after them, his voice echoing loudly over the site.

"I see you've made yourself popular again with Spikings." An arm around his waist, Harry supported him on their way to the ambulance. "What have you done this time?"

Dempsey shrugged. "Dunno. Breathing, maybe."

"Don't be ridiculous. He usually has good reasons to be angry with you. Come on, spit it out. What have you been up to?" Before he had the chance to come up with a suitable answer, she added. "And don't say you managed to escape from Winfield Hall. I know Spikings agreed to let you come along, God knows why. We still need to have a word about that!" Her voice sounded threatening.

"How about finishing what we started last night? As I recall, you were pretty quick to leave this morning. Without even saying goodbye!" The reproach in his voice hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I figured it was the easiest way for both of us. I didn't think you would've let me go."

"Damn right I wouldn't have!" Dempsey dropped the discussion as his attention was caught by some commotion further down the driveway. After a short but fierce gunfight Harry's kidnapper had been captured. However he was now resisting arrest. His gaze on the American, Dempsey let go of Harry and headed in the man's direction. Keeping her distance, she followed him.

His hands cuffed, the killer was escorted by two uniformed police officers. As soon as he set eyes on Dempsey, he lost all interest in everything and everyone around him. A shiver ran down her spine when Harry saw the man looking at her partner. Cold, emotionless, his eyes full of hatred.

"This ain't over yet, Dempsey. It's only the beginning. Better watch your back from now on. You never know if there's gonna be a gun aimed at ya!" The cold gaze changed into an evil grin.

Frowning, Dempsey studied the man. "Who are you? Who sent you?" His fists were itching to tackle that son of a bitch. He had to keep himself in check. He needed answers. And he couldn't let this thug get away with it. Any smart lawyer would use it in court if he lost his cool.

The only answer he received was a loud burst of laughter as the man was pushed into the police vehicle.

Harry approached her partner. "Do you know him?"

Dempsey shook his head, staring at the departing car.

"Are you sure? He seems to have a grudge against you." Harry pressed.

"Never seen him before. He said anything to you in the car?"

"No, he hardly said anything at all. Except snarl some instructions on what I had to do. He nearly broke my arm when I didn't get out of my car quickly enough." Immediately she regretted having said that, when she saw the ominous look in her partner's eyes. "Do you think he was bluffing, about others coming after you?" she tried to change the subject.

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't know." Dempsey turned around and continued his way to the ambulance, a gloomy expression on his face.

While they were taken care of by the paramedics, Harry tried to read her partner's face. Deep in thought, he was staring in front of him. She hated it when he shut her out. It made her feel uncomfortable. _What was he thinking? Was he up to something again?_

A small band aid on her forehead and the advice to take it easy for a while, she was now watching how one of the paramedics was examining Dempsey's thorax. Suddenly, she turned pale. She jumped up and fumbled under her blouse. "Shit, I'm still wearing that microphone!" Holding the small device in her hand, she looked shocked at her partner. "Can you remember what we said?"

Dempsey shook up from his reverie. "What? Hey sweetheart, I was just shot at. I didn't even recall you were wearing the damn thing!" He glared at the paramedic, who held him firmly in place for the medical examination.

"Do you know who was listening?" She held her breath, awaiting the answer. _Please, not Spikings._

"Watson and Hargreaves were. But I believe Watson was sent to find the sniper by the time I left the house." He made a painful grimace when the medic touched one of his sore ribs. "Don't know if Hargreaves was still listening though."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should have a word with her. Ask her to keep quiet about what she may have heard?"

"But what if she hasn't heard anything? Then you're gonna make her suspicious. No, better wait if she says something to you. And hope she doesn't talk to someone else first."

Dempsey grimaced as he put his shirt back on. Feeling a little better after receiving a strong painkiller, he hastily left the ambulance. An angry Harry followed him on his heels.

"Why do you always have to be so bloody stubborn?" She called after him, oblivious to the audience around them. As they were used to their colleagues arguing, the other detectives hardly paid them any attention.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Harry, please, gimme a break. I told you, I'm fine!"

"Of course you feel fine now, you've just been given a high dose of painkillers! And after that, huh? Didn't you hear what the doctor said? You may have broken ribs or even internal bruising, which they can't see without further testing!"

"You shouldn't believe everythin' that young brat said. Besides, he's not a doctor!" He sighed when he saw the worried look in her eyes. "Look, I promise I'm gonna keep calm. And if I don't feel better by tomorrow, I'll go for that x-ray. Hell, you can take me to a doctor yourself!"

He saw she wasn't convinced. He stepped a little closer and whispered in her ear. "Please Princess, it's been a rough day for both of us. I just wanna be with you tonight."

Harry swallowed. His words moved her. On top of that, his proximity made her head spin. The vibrations of his deep voice near her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. She lifted her hand to touch his face but lowered it again, aware of the people around them. "I want to be with you too, but…"

He didn't let her finish. "Shh, no ' _buts_ '. This ain't the first time I've got bruises. I know what to do, trust me."

Sighing, she gave in. "Alright, but if the pain gets worse, I'll take you to hospital straight away! No argument. Agreed?"

"Anything you say, Princess." Glad they had come to a compromise, Dempsey pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "Now let's go and face Grumpy over there, huh? I bet he can't wait to grill me."

Side by side, they headed for the house. "I wouldn't provoke him too much if I were you." A brief silence, then she glanced sideways. "But on the other hand, you'd miss the thrill, wouldn't you?"

* * *

The conversation with Spikings went as Dempsey had expected. He got the full blast for his disobedience, while Harry sat listening in silence. With restrained anger, he could see it on her features. _Alright, he lied to her. And yes, he had put his life on the line. But everything turned out well in the end, didn't it? For both of them. Surely, she must realise that too?_

"C'mon, Harry. Don't be like this." Dempsey pleaded, following her out of the house. "It's bad enough the boss is pissed at me…"

Fuming, she turned around. "The boss has every reason to be angry with you! And so do I! Not only did you come here, against all agreements, but you also lied to me about knowing the location of that sniper. And last but not least, now it turns out that Spikings _didn't_ send you to exchange places with me! In fact, he strictly _forbade_ you to leave the house! But you just couldn't leave it, could you?"

He waited patiently until she'd blown off steam, before he made an attempt to soothe her. "I know I lied to you, but I had no choice. That bastard would've shot you!"

"No, he wouldn't. It's not _me_ he wanted."

"Don't be naive, Harry. Guys like that don't leave behind witnesses. Tell me, did he make any effort to cover his face for you?" He let his words sink in. "You're a cop, you know what that means." When he saw her reflect on his words, he continued in a softer tone. "Look, sweetheart. We both survived, that's all that matters, right? If only Spikings could see it that way too."

"Spikings is our boss, and you deliberately disobeyed every one of his orders. Of course he has to punish you. What did you expect? A pat on the back? You're damn lucky he didn't suspend you!"

"He cut me off completely from the investigation. Even though it's vital for me to know whether those killers were sent by someone, or if they were working alone!"

"He knows how important it is to you, Dempsey. I'm sure he'll do everything he can to find out. He did say he would lead the interrogation himself, didn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dempsey growled. At that moment, Watson came from around the corner. He was on his way to the Chief Superintendent to report on what happened to the sniper. He stopped when he saw Dempsey.

"Sorry mate, I know you wanted to question that sniper, but he left us no choice but to shoot him. The guy went crazy when he spotted me. If Johnson and Fry hadn't turned up, I wouldn't be standing here right now." Watson was clearly still impressed by the event.

"No problem, pal. I understand. Thanks for backing me up." Dempsey gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Anyway, we've still got the other killer. He'll have to do the talking now."

They became silent when they saw two men walking past, carrying a stretcher with a body bag. Cigarette in his hand, Spikings stood in the doorway overlooking the scene. As he walked up to them, he dropped his half-smoked cigarette on the ground and extinguished it with his foot. With his hand, he gestured the men with the stretcher to stop and open the body bag. "Lieutenant, see if you can identify this man."

As instructed, Dempsey took a look at the sniper. "Never seen this guy before either, Chief. No passport?"

Spikings shook his head. "No, neither of the two men carried an ID card or any other document to identify them. We'll send their pictures and fingerprints to your colleagues overseas. No doubt these guys have a criminal record." The Chief Superintendent pulled a photograph from his side pocket and gave it to Dempsey. "This is the only thing we found on Harry's abductor."

Harry saw Dempsey frown upon seeing the picture. She came closer and peeked over his shoulder. The picture showed two police officers in uniform, laughing and making funny faces. Her eyes widened when she recognized one of them. "That's you, isn't it? When was this taken? And who's that officer next to you?"

"That's from a while back. Joey and me in happier times. Before he decided to change sides."

"How did your assailants get hold of this picture?"

Dempsey's frown deepened. "I've no idea. They must've broke into my flat back there."

"Assuming they needed the picture to know what you look like." Harry thought aloud. "This would imply they were indeed sent by someone, to kill you. Question is, by whom? Coltrane?"

Dempsey didn't respond. Instead, he stared at the man in the body bag. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something didn't add up.

"This one won't give you any answers, Dempsey." Spikings motioned the two men to remove the body from the scene. "Luckily we have the other assassin. We'll focus on him."

"Let me interrogate him, Chief. I'm sure I can get him talking."

"Out of the question, Lieutenant. I thought I made myself clear that I don't want you near our 'American friend'. Besides, you're not on active duty yet. Go home, Lieutenant. Before I change my mind and suspend you."

One look in the boss's eyes told Dempsey it was better not to defy him. He was about to leave, when Spikings added. "Oh and Dempsey, maybe it's better to stay away from your apartment for now. Until we've interrogated the man in custody. You never know if someone is still watching your place. I'm sure you'll find accommodation with one of your many girlfriends, for a few days. If you ask them nicely." He added with a smirk.

Taken by surprise, Dempsey didn't quite know what to say. He avoided looking at Harry, but felt her gaze on him as he stammered. "Yeah… sure."

"Off you go then. Don't forget to let us know where we can reach you." With these words, Spikings turned and walked up to Chas, who was waiting for him to sign some documents.

* * *

Watson was talking things over with Dempsey, when Harry saw Joyce at the end of the driveway. She was in conversation with Johnson and Fry. Occasionally, the three detectives glanced in her direction. Harry frowned. _What were they saying?_ _Were they talking about her?_ Just when she decided to join them, Spikings called Johnson and Fry for their statements.

"Well, that was quite an eventful day, wasn't it?" Joyce addressed Harry the moment they were alone. "You sure gave us a fright. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you. A few stitches and a splitting headache, but nothing I won't survive." Harry let out a deep sigh. "What's worse, I still can't believe I was such an easy victim. While I was prepared! I should have seen it coming."

"It wasn't your fault, Harry. They took us all by surprise. Even Spikings." Joyce rubbed her friend's arm. "Anyway, I'm glad you're alright."

Harry offered her a faint smile.

Then Joyce took a car key from her pocket and handed it to Harry. "Johnson and Fry brought your car. They said you'll be able to make it home, but you ought to take it to the garage as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Surprised her car was still running, Harry accepted the key.

"You know, our two colleagues are feeling quite guilty about the abduction. They fear the wrath of both Spikings ànd Dempsey!" Joyce let out a compassionate chuckle. "Poor guys, I don't know which of the two they should fear most."

"Everything turned out well in the end. I think they'll get away with a scolding from the boss. As for Dempsey, I'm sure he'll have cooled down by the time he goes back to work."

"I guess you know him best." _Was there an undertone in Joyce's voice?_

After a moment of silence, Joyce started somewhat hesitantly. "Harry,…" However, she stopped when she saw Dempsey coming their way. "Never mind. I think I'll better check up on my partner. See if he's alright."

The moment Joyce wanted to go to Watson, Dempsey joined them. "Sorry to interrupt this ladies' get-together, but I'd like to get outta here, if you don't mind."

Harry noticed her partner supported his chest, and he had trouble standing up straight. She realised he was in pain again. Without hesitation, she led him towards her car. "Get in the car, you. I'll drop you off on my way home."

She opened the door for him and walked to the other side of the vehicle, making a painful grimace when her eyes fell on the front of her Escort. After having said goodbye to Joyce, Harry took a seat behind the wheel and started the engine.

* * *

Standing at the window beside Chas, Spikings watched the departing vehicle. "Chas, have you noticed anything unusual about those two?" the boss pointed with his chin towards the white Escort.

"Hmm?" Chas looked up from the documents he was holding in his hands. "About Dempsey and Makepeace, Guv? Like what?"

"I don't know exactly, but there's something different about them. They seem to get along really well, don't they?"

Chas shrugged. "They were in the thick of the battle, both risking their lives to catch two dangerous killers. I would say it's quite normal they get along well."

"They were quite…erm… _protective_ of each other." Spikings continued.

Chas frowned, wondering if he had missed seeing something unusual in his colleague's behaviour. "Protective? I'd say neither of them wants to budge. Harry wanted to prove herself to him, as usual. And Dempsey's a stubborn fool. Too proud to accept that Harry would put herself at risk for him." Chas grinned at the memory of their heated discussions after the shooting. "As far as I could tell, they were arguing just as they always do."

Spikings nodded slowly, not fully convinced by Chas's arguments. "Hm, you could be right. But I'll keep an eye on them, just in case. I hate surprises, especially if it affects the smooth functioning of my team." Then he pointed in the direction where Dempsey and Makepeace had driven away. "And some sort of amorous relationship between those two, my friend, would be a surprise we can do without. Mind my words!"

(TBC)


	20. Chapter 20

_For those who are still following, thank you very much for your patience and for your encouraging words. Sorry it took me a while again._

* * *

 **Chapter 20 : A Brave Referee**

Harry took the exit, and steered the car skilfully into the busy London traffic. "So, at which of your girlfriends shall I drop you off?" She asked, referring to Spikings' words.

"My one and only." Dempsey said with a mysterious smile.

"What's her address?"

"Camberwell Grove. You know where that is?"

"I believe I do." Harry answered thoughtfully. "She knows you're planning to stay with her?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Oh dear. You think she'll be happy with it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she will. She loves having me around."

"I bet she does. Question is, what will Spikings think of it?"

"He doesn't have to know."

She frowned. "What are you going to tell him about where he can reach you?"

"Nuthin'. Just that you know where to reach me. My private life is none of his business." His face twisted in pain after a bump on the road. "By the way, I saw you talking to Hargreaves. She said anything 'bout us?"

"No."

"See, I told you she didn't hear anything."

"I'm not sure." Harry had her doubts. "I had the feeling she wanted to tell me something, but she stopped when she saw you coming our way."

"Nah. If she heard something, she would've told Watson. He didn't mention anything to me. I think we're in the clear."

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Harry put her keys on the hallway table as she entered her house, Dempsey following her closely. Immediately, she threw open some windows to ventilate the place. "Why don't you take some rest while I make us something to eat?"

"No need to put yourself out. I'm not that hungry anyway." Dempsey answered tiredly. He shrugged off his jacket, and dropped it on one of chairs in the living room. He heard her rummage through some cabinets in the kitchen.

"I'm afraid there's not much choice. I'll cook us some pasta. Fortunately, I always have some pasta sauce in the freezer. It won't take long."

"Whatever, babe. It's all fine by me." He joined her in the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, you could lie down on the couch. You look terrible." Harry took a glass and filled it with water.

"Gee, thanks. You sure know how to make a guy feel better."

She handed him the glass and a painkiller, which he accepted without objection. Shaking her head, she watched him make his way back to the living room. _Right, now the pasta._

As promised, the meal was ready in no time. Dempsey felt much better after eating something. Only then he realised he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. After all, everyone had expected the case to be resolved by noon. No one could've predicted the planned ambush would turn into a kidnapping and hostage situation.

After a quick shower, Dempsey installed himself in front of the television. Harry, on the other hand, chose to take a long, relaxing bath. From experience he knew it helped her to get over the emotions of the day. After more than an hour, just when he was about to go look for her, she made her appearance in the living room.

"Woow!" he whistled between his teeth, while his eyes wandered appraisingly up and down her body. Her dressing gown was rather short, its thin fabric following the curves of her slim figure. She looked so beautiful it took his breath away. It would be their first night in her home as a real couple, and he didn't want to fail her. If only those damn ribs didn't hurt so much. Maybe a couple of painkillers would do the trick?

Ignoring his gaze, she walked past him to pour them a glass of wine. It wasn't until she handed him his glass, that he noticed the troubled look in her eyes. Without a word, she nestled into his arm, carefully not to touch his sore ribs.

"Enjoyed your bath?" he asked.

"Yes, it was very nice, thank you."

His hand stroked her hair. "What's wrong, princess?"

Her head against his shoulder, she stared straight ahead. "Every time I close my eyes, I relive everything that's happened today."

"I can imagine it must've been scary, being in the hands of that creep." He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her damp hair. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

"That wasn't the worst part." Her voice merely a whisper.

He was fully alert now. His muscles tensed at the thought of what that creep might have done to her. "Did he hurt you?"

It was as if she hadn't heard him. As if in a trance, she continued. "I heard the shots and saw you fall to the ground. I thought you were dead! And Chas held me back…"

"Good thing he stopped you!" Dempsey rubbed her arm. "I had to convince those gunmen. Sorry I scared you."

"I know that and I don't blame you. It's just, I can't shake off that image. Like with Crazy Joe." She shook her head. "I don't want to see you die, James. And not just because _it ain't a pleasant sight_." She quoted him.

Sighing, he remembered his blunt reply. "I admit, that was a stupid thing to say. What can I tell you? I'm a moron. Are you ever gonna let me live that down?"

She let out a weak chuckle. "Maybe… one day." Everything in her behaviour betrayed she already had, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to remind him occasionally.

They were silent for a while, both absorbed in their own thoughts. In the background the sounds of a fake gunfight, but neither of them paid any attention to what was happening on the screen. Then Dempsey's deep voice, softer than she was used to. "I was terrified when you were in the hands of that lunatic. All I could think about, was how to get you outta there. Good thing Spikings was there to stop me, or I would've gotten us both killed." To lighten the mood, he added. "Ya know, I underestimated the ol' man. He still has a lot of strength for his age."

His remark brought about a faint smile on her lips. "Don't let Spikings hear you call him 'old'." To become serious again the moment after. "I guess that's how it's going to be from now on, isn't it?"

"What d'you mean?"

"The fear that one of us might get hurt." She clarified. "Maybe we ought to consider making a career change."

Shocked, he looked at her. Shit, there he had that déjà vu feeling again. He remembered having had a similar discussion a few years ago. Only he hadn't expected it this time. Not with Harry!

"I'm a cop, Harry. This ain't just a job for me, it's what I am! It's the only thing I'm good at. You, of all people, should know that. I mean, can you imagine me, sitting behind a desk all day? I'd go nuts!"

"I know…" She acknowledged, thinking back to his -often successful- attempts to get away from doing desk work, and of the numerous times Spikings made him rewrite his reports.

For a moment, Dempsey hesitated. "Look, I know I asked you to come back to SI10, but on closer inspection, those dinosaurs in the museum look pretty harmless. Maybe you should…"

She searched his eyes to see if he was joking. "You're unbelievable, you know that! First you _beg_ me to come back to SI10, and now you want me to keep working at the museum? I don't think so, James! Either we both leave, or we both stay! Who else would be looking after you, anyway?"

He shrugged. "It's not the same as with you, but I got along pretty well with Watson during your absence…"

"Ha, I've heard all about it! Tell me, was he supposed to stop you from taking unnecessary risks, or to encourage you even more?" It was a rhetorical question. "You know, it really scares me to see you in action sometimes, but I've experienced that _not_ knowing what you're doing, is far worse. For my own peace of mind, I think it's better for me to stay at your side."

"Harry…"

Her forefinger on his lips silenced him. "I guess that's settled then. Let's go to bed now. I'm exhausted, and you look like you could use some sleep too." Leaving him no room for further discussion, she rose from the couch and offered him her hand to help him get up. "Oh, and no funny business! Not with those bruised ribs."

"Aw, Harry. My lips aren't bruised, ya know." He pouted.

She glared at him. "Yet."

* * *

Harry focused on finding the right words as her forefingers hit the keys on the typewriter. She tried hard to stick to the facts and leave her emotions aside. To no avail. Her thoughts constantly wandered off to that one moment. That one moment, when she felt the earth slip from under her feet.

"Damn!" She hit the wrong key again. For the umpteenth time that morning! She yanked the sheet of paper out of the typewriter, crumpled it into a small ball, and threw it into the paper basket. A new sheet of paper, a new attempt. She only had a few hours left, and there was barely anything on paper yet. Never before had it taken her so long to write a bloody report!

 _Alright, here we go again._ She was glad it was quiet in the office, as most of the detectives were out working on cases. At least, it _was_ quiet... until the door opened and she heard a familiar voice greeting the few remaining colleagues, in his usual exuberant way. Looking up from the typewriter, she saw Dempsey coming in her direction. She rolled her eyes. _Bye bye, concentration!_

"What are you doing here?" she asked when he passed her on the way to his desk. "Shouldn't you be at home, resting?"

"Resting, resting. I ain't sick, Harry. I'll get enough rest when I'm…" The horrified look on her face stopped him from finishing his sentence. "Never mind."

"How did you get here?"

"By bus, since I ain't got a new car yet," he sulked. "It would've been a lot easier if you picked me up this morning."

Harry raised her eyebrows at the accusatory tone. "I beg your pardon? It would have been a lot easier if _you_ _stayed at your girlfriend's place_ , like you were supposed to!"

He shrugged. "Yeah well, she was due back at work. And I wanted to hear if you guys had any news."

"Ever heard of a _phone_ , Dempsey? One of the greatest inventions of the past century. All you have to do is pick up the receiver and dial my number. There was really no need for you to come all the way here."

"Maybe I wanted to see your cute face," he quipped.

At that moment, the door of Spiking's office flew open. Standing in the doorway, the boss let his gaze wander through the office. Until his eyes rested on Dempsey. "Lieutenant, I thought I recognized your voice. Couldn't stay away, could you?" the Chief smirked. "In my office, please. You too, Sergeant."

"What's up, boss?" Dempsey asked as soon as he set foot in the boss's office, curious to hear what they'd found out.

Spikings motioned him towards a seat and handed him a folder. "Information we received from the NYPD about the sniper, based on his fingerprints. He turns out to be quite a catch." The Chief informed proudly. "William R. Slater, age 46, nickname ' _The Ghost_ ', as he always operates from long distance. Military background, excellent sniper. He served in Vietnam, but came back severely traumatized. Left the army, and started working on commission. He's wanted on suspicion of various murders all over the US. Never got caught so far."

The boss saw Dempsey browse the folder, searching for something. "Different time and platoon as yours, so it is unlikely you met him back there."

Surprised, Dempsey looked up. "You checked me out?" The idea that his boss had been snooping around in his past behind his back, made him feel ill at ease.

"I had you screened the day I heard you were to join my team, _Leftenant_." The Chief answered without any scruples. "I requested a complete background check of this Mr. Slater, to see if there was a link with you." Studying his subordinate's reaction, he continued. "There's none, as far as I was able to verify. "

"And the other guy? What did you found out 'bout him?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid. Strangely, our overseas colleagues haven't been able to find a match on his fingerprints in their database."

Dempsey threw back the folder on the boss's desk. "C'mon, that's impossible. Anyone could see the guy's no rookie! He _must_ have a criminal record!" A deep frown creased his forehead. This started to smell like a cover-up. "What 'bout the interrogation? He said anything?"

"Not a word. He's just sitting there with a smug grin, taunting us. But we're not giving up!" Spikings announced belligerently.

"Gimme twenty minutes alone with him and he'll tell us his entire life story, even the raunchy details if you like." Dempsey proposed.

"Out of the question, Dempsey." Spikings replied in an even tone. "I wouldn't want our friend to go free because he's been ill-treated during interrogation."

"C'mon, Chief, I know how far I can go. If anyone can make him talk, it's me. He failed twice to kill me. Now his accomplice's dead and he's in jail. I bet he's pissed at me. I can rub some salt in the wound, ya know, make him lose control."

"That is, if you don't lose control first." Spikings threw back, fully aware of his subordinate's temper.

"I can see to it that the Lieutenant doesn't overstep the mark, Sir." Harry jumped in to help her partner.

" _You_ , as a referee between those two Yankee hotheads? I don't think so, Sergeant."

"I've learned to deal with one of those _hotheads_ , Sir. I'm sure I can handle two."

Her self-assurance made the Chief Superintendent doubt. If anyone had proven to be able to handle their brash maverick, it was Sergeant Makepeace. Rubbing his chin, the boss studied the two detectives in front of him. He didn't like the idea of the frail but brave Sergeant alone in a small interrogation room with the two Yanks. However, after a whole day fruitlessly trying to interrogate the man in custody, the offer was tempting.

"Alright, you two can give it a try. Mind you, I'll be following the interrogation in the adjacent room. And remember, Lieutenant…" The boss raised his forefinger. "You only get one chance. Don't blow it!"

"You can count on me, Boss." With these words, Dempsey stood up and headed for the door, followed by Makepeace. He could hardly wait to finally face his attacker up close. Willingly or unwillingly, that man owed him some answers!

"One more thing, Dempsey." Spikings called after him, as both detectives were about to leave his office.

Dempsey turned around, door handle in his hand. "Yeah?"

"I had a phone call from your Captain O'Grady this morning. He seemed quite concerned about your safety here. I understand he made you an offer, but you turned it down?"

"I thought it was rather premature, since we're still busy interrogating our prisoner."

"Hmm." Spikings nodded thoughtfully. "Let's hope you can get some satisfying answers soon, Lieutenant. Off you go."

"What was that all about?" Harry asked her partner, on their way to the interrogation room. "What offer did you turn down?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Princess. Let's focus on getting our friend to talk, shall we?"

"No, we won't! Not before I know what's going on here!" She grabbed his arm to stop him. "Damn it, Dempsey, stop keeping things from me! I'm your partner, I'm entitled to know the truth!"

He let out a deep sigh. He recognized that determined look in her eyes. She wouldn't let go before she knew everything. "Alright, if you really want to know. O'Grady wants to have me transferred to some other place, until after Coltrane's trial. Even though we're not sure whether Coltrane's involved, but the Captain doesn't wanna take any chances."

"Oh, God!" Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Where would he send you?"

"Dunno. Didn't ask, cause I wasn't planning to leave. Not before I had the chance to talk to this Mr. Smith, or whatever his name is."

Harry nodded. _I don't want you to leave either,_ she wanted to cry out. But on the other hand, if his life was still in danger… "I'll help you in any way I can. I have to warn you though, we couldn't make him talk so far. He's a tough guy. Any idea how to handle this?"

"I've made some inquiries, and I may have found something to get his attention. But I'm gonna need your help."

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Let me lead the interrogation, and keep everyone out of that room. No matter what happens."

"Now, hold on a minute! What are you up to? You're not going to do anything unlawful, are you?" Harry asked shocked. It wouldn't be the first time her partner crossed that line during an interrogation.

"Course not. You know me."

"Exactly!"

"Hey, thanks for the faith in me, partner. Don't worry, I'm just gonna provoke him. Ya know, make him lose control. Trust me, Harry. I know what I'm doing."

She was far from convinced. "And what if he attacks you again? He already tried to kill you twice, remember?"

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten." Grimacing, Dempsey rubbed his sore ribs. "Difference is, he ain't armed this time. I'll wipe the floor with him, if he makes one wrong move."

She rolled her eyes. "Macho!" She didn't quite know whether it was his broad smile or his reassuring wink, that convinced her. Fact is, she gave in. Again. As so many times before.

No more than two minutes later, they stood in front of the interrogation room. Dempsey turned to look at her for confirmation, as if asking ' _Ready, partner?'_

She responded with a single nod, albeit somewhat hesitantly. His face turned hard as he opened the door…

(TBC)


End file.
